Ship of the Line
by Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Summary: AU. There was more to the world than the continent and islands on which the Empire resides. And after the revelation of a secret a century old, Captain Shepard and his crew are tasked with investigating and finding a lost ship and crew. Friends and foes will be discovered and a dark secret uncovered. ABANDONED - No time to write, will restart at a later date, time permitting.
1. Chapter 1 - Man of War

_Hello. So I'm sure you're wondering 'What is this going to be about?' Particularly if the picture is anything to go by._

 _Well, it's an AU Mass Effect story, with the same characters but with some rather large differences. It's a fusion of Mass Effect characters with various elements from games, books and movies I've read, watched and played over the years, and also influences of European history and culture too. Hopefully it all works and you find it interesting._

 _Never written an AU before. Apart from the characters and some minor elements, shared with the OT is the idea of another race of people hell bent on the destruction of everything and everyone else._

 _Feedback is appreciated. If it's complete shite, I'll take it on the chin and try again. I won't be writing more than one chapter at a time, so if it span complete shite, I won't have wasted my time too much._

 _If you don't like person perspective stories, you won't like this either. I no longer write from the person perspective._

 _Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Lunae, the first day of Morning Star_

 _About 10am_

The incessant banging reverberated around my head and I thought, as my brain slowly kicked into gear, that it was simply the start of one hell of a hangover. From somewhere deep within I groaned, instantly smelling the gods only knew what on my breath. Definitely the remnants of whatever I was drinking the night before. And certain other tastes, pleasurable at the time, did not produce pleasant morning breath.

The banging didn't stop, and as my ears started to work, I think someone was shouting my name. I groaned again, and would have sat up, except I had one body to my left, one body to my right. Both appeared feminine, and the fact I could see the skin of their backs suggested they were naked. So it must have been a rather good night. Shame I couldn't remember much of it. One appeared to be a redhead, which was standard, considering I adored redheads, the other a brunette.

"Whoever was banging on the door was insistent so I finally found my voice, shouting, "What?"

"Captain, you'd better get your arse into gear, er, respectfully, sir. You're meant to be facing the Admiralty Board in less than an hour."

Shit, I'd forgotten all about that the night before. All I remember is a tavern, music, plenty of booze and a lot of women. I looked at the two women again and wondered if they were whores or not. Knowing my track record, they probably were. "What times it, Moreau?"

"A little after ten am, sir. You'd better get dressed and out here in a hurry if you want to make it on time."

"Give me ten minutes."

Managing to crawl over the brunette, I fell off the bed with a thud onto the wooden floor, neither woman even stirring slightly. Crawling to the nearby chest of drawers, I grabbed the pewter jug and poured what I hoped for and soon saw was water, gulping down the glass before simply drinking from the jug itself., even pouring a little over my head. Leaning back against the drawers, I took a few deep breaths, wondering if I needed to vomit. If I did, I'd rather not be wearing my uniform.

The urge vanished and I somehow got to my feet, the room immediately starting to spin. Grabbing the drawers for stability, I again let that feeling pass before I began the search for my clothes. I found my coat on a chair, my cream coloured trousers and underwear on the floor, my shirt underneath the brunette. I gave her arse a gentle slap so she'd move, rolling onto her side as she looked at me with bloodshot eyes. "Well, how are we this morning?" she asked softly.

"Hungover and going to be late for my meeting."

My white shirt was creased to hell but there was little I could do about that now, nearly falling over as I put on my underwear, while my trousers were also creased, thankful there were no stains. The dark blue overcoat was underneath my jacket, throwing that on first, leaving my jacket for last as I searched for my boots. Finding those under my bed, my dark blue socks were currently inside one of them. I didn't try the sniff test as I my stomach still felt unsettled, just rolling those on before sliding my feet into the comfortable leather, the top of the boot stopping just below the knee.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked.

"You don't know?"

"You never told us your name."

"Captain John Shepard. Imperial Navy. Commanding Officer of the _Expedition_. Which must be a subtle joke, considering we never go further than the reef."

"I heard the gasp. "I've heard of you. You're a hero. The Battle of the Five Apostles. The hell were you doing in that tavern?"

"Some say I am, and I was there for a good time," I replied, throwing on my coat, two lines of gold buttons to do up. Looking around for my hat, I continued, "But what I am now is very late, and from what I've been told, I might actually have a new assignment than just a dull patrol of the coastline."

Finding my hat on the other side of the bed, where the redhead was now starting to stir, I managed to find a mirror to see what I looked like. Definitely hungover, my eyes bloodshot to hell. I needed a shave, running hand down my stubbled cheek and chin, but there was nothing I could do about that now. I checked my breath and pulled a face in the mirror.

"Before I was about to walk out the door, the brunette cleared her throat. "For services rendered, Captain."

"I wasn't sure, and didn't want to presume," I said, finding my coin purse in my pocket a little lighter than the night before, "How much?"

"For Triss and I, let's call it two gold coins apiece. I'm sure a captain of the Imperial Navy can afford that price." I placed four coins on the drawer, and was ready to leave again when she cleared her throat again.

"No goodbye kiss, Captain Shepard?"

"Some girls do, some girls don't."

"We did a lot of that and plenty of other things last night, Captain, some of which you definitely used your mouth for." If she was expecting a blush, she wasn't going to get one, because I'm sure I did exactly what she was insinuating. "I'm sure we'd both like a kiss goodbye. And maybe you could visit us again sometime."

"Make an impression?"

"Better than most, that's for sure."

"Well, I wasn't going to deny what was undeniably an attractive woman, so I kissed her, before the redhead rolled over so I could kiss her too. Before I finally left, I did turn back and ask, "The redhead is Triss. What's your name?"

"Cerys."

"Hmmm. It suits you. Well," I tipped my hat, "May we meet once again in the future."

Exiting into a hallway, I figured I was still in the tavern from the night before, my footsteps echoing on the wooden staircase as I hurried downstairs. Moreau was sat at one of the booths, immediately getting up and saluting upon seeing me. His appearance was markedly better than mine. The first question I had to ask is, "How did you find me?"

He kept his face straight as he replied. "Do you think you're not watched, Captain?"

"So you mean spied upon?"

"I mean minders, sir. Considering who you are and all, and this part of Arcturus isn't exactly the nicest…"

"Some would call it seedy, Moreau," I said, gesturing to the door though flinging another coin at the barman as thanks. No doubt I'd drunk, eaten and whatever else the night before. I'm sure I'd start to remember soon enough.

Stepping out into the sunlight, I had to take a deep breath. Arcturus, the largest city of the Empire, home to the largest dockyard of the Imperial Navy, capital city of the Empire of the Twelve Realms. No-one knew the exact population, the city spreading across both sides of the Red River, though the city spread down towards a natural harbour, where ships that patrolled the length and breadth of the Empire were based. If you had a fast horse, it was possible to ride across the breadth of the Empire is five days, but you needed a good horse. It usually took a week.

Moreau fell in alongside me as we strode towards one of the main thoroughfares of the city. The part of Arcturus I was in was close to one of the main dockyards, full of taverns that sold cheap beer and cheap women. It was the sort of place I loved, full of life and atmosphere, reminders of my early years in the navy, though it was not a place where a person of my current standing should be. I'm sure if any of my superiors found out, they'd like to have their say. A subtle warning perhaps. Though all men under my command were warned the only thing I won't put up with is a breakout of venereal disease.

Despite it being the day after the new year, the roads were already full of people, horses and carriages, and all other manner of traffic. Putting two fingers in my mouth, I whistled and waved down a taxi carriage, gesturing Moreau to get on as I told the driver to head to Imperial Square, home of the Admiralty. I always thought they'd situate themselves closer to their ships, but no. The lords liked to be close to the centre of power, as the Imperial Palace was at the end of the Imperial Walk, flanked on either side by grand buildings of the Empire. It was simply an exercise, a statement of how rich and powerful the Empire was, despite the fact people did wonder who we were proving it to. Apart from a people we had discovered to the north, who had proven warlike so we made sure they learned their place, we were alone in the world. Or so we thought…

The carriage rattled and rolled, despite the fact stones was used to build the main roads of the Empire. The old saying 'All roads lead to Arcturus' was true, as the Empire spent centuries ensuring the Empire was connected, particularly during the formative years, when each realm was conquered and assimilated into the Empire. We were now one people, who spoke one tongue, and worked for one goal. The safety and security of the Empire, his lands and the Emperor himself, Uhtred III.

"New assignment, sir?" Moreau finally asked.

"To be honest, I hope so. Patrolling the Gold Coast can be rather dull most of the time."

"There are rumours the Batarians are building up their forces again."/p

"Good for them. But they can't cross the Grampians by foot. Too cold. Far too much snow. We'll know they're coming. And it's been our natural border against any other threats for millennia."

"You're from the north, aren't you?"

""Tromso, to the north-east, the very edge of the Empire, no more than half a day from the Grampians. It was the first town the Batarians tried invading. They obviously failed, fools that they are. How they managed to navigate the reef, I'll never know."

"Shallow bottomed craft, sir. That's what all the reports said."

"The only thing they can do is come by sea again. And they'll be fools to try. Admiral Anderson has based himself on the Gold Coast, at Portsmouth. He's polite enough to forward the occasional report in my direction. He is receiving the same word but he has more than enough craft to see them off. They might try another raid or two, but they never usually succeed."

"So what do you think this is about? An invasion of their lands?"

"I shook my head. "Doubtful. Taking their lands would be pointless and add nothing of value to the Empire."

""You've heard the rumours otherwise? About the new ship?"

"I have. I doubt they'd give something like that to me, in all honesty." I paused, before adding, "I certainly wouldn't refuse it, particularly if they finally released us out of the reef. Yes, it's kept us safe all these years, but who knows what else is out there? It's the reason why I joined up. The chance to actually explore this world."

"The vastness of the Empire not enough for you?"

"Our land has been explored. This world we call Europa needs exploring. There are no more secrets here. Well, only the secrets that men keep."

Moreau finally quieted down as I rubbed my temples, the dull ache in my head refusing to leave. My own damned fault, and there was nothing I could do except drink water, eat a little food and hope it went away quickly. The ride of the carriage smoothed out the closer we approached Imperial Square, this part of Arcturus certainly far more affluent and near the centre of Empire. The sound of hooves on stone echoed a steady rhythm, and it almost lulled me to sleep, only stirring when the carriage finally came to a stop and Moreau dug me in the ribs.

Thankfully he paid the carriage-man as I bounded up the steps of Admiralty House, hearing him wish me good luck. He'd return to his quarters immediately, no doubt in preparation for what we'd be doing next. We'd known each other years, and he had always maintained he was happy in his position.

Calling it the Admiralty House was a misnomer. It was a palace, not as grand as the Imperial, but with twelve stone columns, a broad façade, and the most intricate stonework around each column and even on the doors, it was another statement of power and prestige.

The doors were thankfully open and I strode in quickly, the heels of my boots clicking on the marble floor. The ceiling towered above us, walls covered in enormous paintings of long ago battles at sea and, a little bizarrely, at land. I made sure I saluted those of seniority as I passed but I certainly received more salutes the closer I approached the meeting room.

Coming to a stop, I took a deep breath, made sure I looked at least I wasn't nursing a hangover, before stepping into the small office, where the Admirals' clerk was waiting for me. She looked up from her desk, and I noticed the eyes look up and down. "Captain Shepard." Not a question, a statement. I'd seen her before and people knew who I was. "You're here just on time. They're waiting inside."

"Thank you," I replied, tipping my hat before removing it, sliding through the open door into the large office of the Lord Admiral of the Navy.

The room was enormous, a sign of status and position, not only in the Navy, but of position in the Empire itself. The Lord Admiral reported directly to the Emperor. His office reflected his position, though many knew he had not changed the office since rising to his position. I couldn't help look around, particularly the large picture of his predecessor against the far wall, before striding towards the enormous mahogany table in the middle of the room, where three men were waiting. In the middle was Lord Admiral Hackett, the lone man entirely responsible for the welfare of the Imperial Navy. To his right was the First Sea Lord, a man by the name of Ryder. To his left was the Lord High Admiral, a member of the Imperial family, the son of the Emperor himself, sharing the same name of his father. I immediately took a knee, crossing my right arm across my chest. "Apologies, Majesty. I did not expect…" I trailed off, utterly embarrassed I hadn't recognised him straight away.

"Rise, Captain Shepard," the High Admiral requested, meeting my look with a small grin, "My presence here was not initially intended, but was requested by my father."

"Please, take a seat, captain," Hackett asked. He was a veteran of the navy. Grey hair topped a serious face, his eyes boring into mine. Scar down the cheek, reportedly from a fight during a pirate attack. He was immensely popular with the men who served, having instituted many ideas that made life better for the most ordinary of seamen.

Taking a seat across from the three of the most powerful men in the Empire would be intimidating to any man. Anything said in this meeting would be reported to the Emperor if his son was present. And I certainly didn't want to make a bad impression in front of Hackett and Ryder. I yearned for something new, something different, and I had an idea that perhaps, just perhaps, that is what would be on offer.

"Did you enjoy the festivities last night?" Ryder asked. His voice was harsh, gravel, a sign of a long life at sea, shouting orders at others. His face was slightly weather beaten, and he maintained a beard, though kept neat. Unusual for an officer no longer at sea.

"I did, sir." I kept my answer short, to the point. They wouldn't really want to hear, and I had an inkling they probably already knew what I'd been doing, if Moreau had been right that I had watchers. The Empire didn't spy on its people, as far as I knew, but even I thought that people such as myself would be watched on occasion.

"You have been the commanding officer of the _Expedition_ for three years now, Shepard. Do you mind if I call you Shepard?" Hackett asked.

"No, lord."

"Three years, Shepard. A long time patrolling the coast, and I can only assume a man of your history and capabilities is keen for something more." I didn't reply, as I wasn't sure if I should be completely honest. So he added, "Speak freely, Shepard."

"It can be a little dull, lord. Our coasts are kept safe by the reefs that ring our land, and the only people that have ever made contact, we beat back rather easily. We have an enormous navy that spends a lot of time at sea, appears to be rather strong, yet does nothing except patrol." I cleared my throat. "Respectfully, lord."

Hackett shared a brief glance with the two men alongside him. "Anne?" Hackett called. I turned to see his clerk appear at the door. "Please close the doors. And please vacate your office. Lock the main doors. No-one, and I repeat no-one, is to approach nor enter. Have two men stand guard. If anyone dares try to enter, they are to be arrested immediately. I don't care who it is."

"Of course, lord."

Nothing was said as we heard those doors closed and locked, before the outer doors were then banged shut. Only then did Hackett clear his throat. "You've been summoned here today for two reasons, Shepard. What you are about to hear today has been a secret held by the Empire for near one hundred years. The only reason we are sharing it now is due to the second reason, which will be told afterwards."

Ryder leaned forward, handing across a battered folder. Taking it from him, I noticed the stamp stating 'Confidential', and the other stamp stating 'Top Secret'. Immediately wondering what was contained within, I untied the cloth binding and opened the folder. The paper within was slightly faded, though the writing was still legible. I didn't read anything at first, as there were only a few sheets, instead look at the three men across from me.

"Only four men alive know this secret, Shepard. The three men in front of you, and the Emperor. You will be the fifth man shortly. After that, more will learn once you share your mission," Hackett started.

Looking at Ryder, he took up the conversation. "Near one hundred years ago, Shepard, the Imperial Navy built a new class of ship. It was enormous, weighing it a little over one thousand tonnes, a crew of four hundred men, two decks with fifty-five guns. It was the largest and most powerful ship ever built. We called it the _Dunkerque_." That made sense, as it was the scene of one of the greatest battles of the Imperial Wars, where the people of Normandy held out against a more powerful foe for six months before they finally surrendered.

"I've never heard of it, the ship I mean," I admitted.

"It's been purposefully written out of history, Shepard," Hackett stated, "The _Dunkerque_ was sent out past the reefs, the first warship to be sent to explore the world in generations. It was expected to be gone no longer than one year. We had studied old maps from centuries before, of great lands to the west. They were little more than rumours and whispers, but while the Empire is large, if we can discover more land on which to expand, to feed our people and project our power, then they should be claimed by the Empire."

"The ship never returned," Ryder confessed, "Once it hit five years overdue, the ship was written off as missing, lost at sea. And it was covered up. Anyone alive when the ship was built then disappeared would have long since passed away."

"Four hundred men lost and it was covered up?" I asked, unable to hide the accusing tone in my voice.

If they took offence, they made no mention. "To announce the loss of such a ship, Shepard, would have stoked a fear in the people of the Empire that might have been impossible to keep a lid on. Who out there could possibly have taken down a ship of such magnitude? My predecessors felt that same fear, Shepard. So everything about it was stricken from the records. Even the men."

I couldn't believe what I was being told. I knew the Empire kept secrets, but this was something else entirely. "The ship was sent out alone?" I wondered.

"Yes. The ship dwarfed anything else in our navy. It was assumed, perhaps incorrectly, that a lone ship of that size and power would have sailed the seas without incident, and hopefully would have returned home with stories to share. New lands, maybe even new people. We are almost alone on this world, Shepard. It would be nice to know if other people were out there."

"One hundred years, and no-one knows? How do you know, lords?"

"Each Emperor is passed certain secrets," the Lord High Admiral stated, "Of which the loss of the _Dunkerque_ is one. My great-grandfather took the loss of the ship personally, knowing the idea to explore had been his. He felt the loss of each man, all four hundred, on his very soul. My father was informed when he ascended the throne, and I have been informed due to my position."

"And each Lord Admiral and Sea Lord is also informed upon assuming their position," Hackett added.

"So why am I being told, lord?"

"That is the second secret, Shepard. A new ship has been built in complete isolation, anyone working on it warned they must not divulge information under threat of the most heinous punishments imaginable. It is even larger than the _Dunkerque_ ," Ryder replied, handing across a second folder. This one was crisp and new. Untying the cloth, the paper was new, the ink almost drying as I slowly read what the new ship was. To say it would enormous was an understatement.

"We have coined a term for such an advanced ship, Shepard," Hackett continued, "A man-of-war. It will be the first of many, what the Admiralty will be loosely terming as 'ships of the line'. As we explore, we hope to meet friends, but we know we will also meet foes. The Batarians were a sign that not all people we meet or who discover us will prove friendly. We must prepare ourselves for any eventuality. Even divisions within the Empire itself."

"You are talking rebellion, lord?" I wondered.

"The twelve realms appear to be peaceful, Shepard. But some still bristle at the power of Arcturus and the Emperor himself. But the most concerning is the rise of this new faith to the east."

"The Church of the Burned Man," Ryder added, "They could prove dangerous if left unchecked."

"I'd heard of them. I thought they were a bizarre sect, believing a man burned at the stake for heresy against The Five centuries ago, was actually a saint and some sort of prophet of who they called the One True God. I generally avoided getting involved in such conversations, though my faith in The Five, and the old gods, remained resolute. So far, the Church of the Burned Man said a lot but didn't dare challenge the power of the true faith of Empire.

"That's by the by," the High Admiral said, "What is important is why you are here, Shepard, and why you are being told all this."

"Thank you, sire," Hackett said, "This new ship is the beginning of a revolution in ship technology, Shepard. But it is also an opportunity for you, and you may also help lay old ghosts to rest. You will be given command of this new vessel. You may choose your crew apart from those designated by the various boards. Your mission is simple, Shepard. Investigate the disappearance of the _Dunkerque_ and continue their original mission of exploration. We must know what is out there. Are we truly alone or are we surrounded by friends or enemies?"

"When do I leave?" I asked straight away.

The three men shared a glance. "So you accept?" Hackett asked.

"I've been waiting for this sort of opportunity all my life, lord," I replied, before adding, "When can I see her?"

"We can leave immediately. It is currently dock around the south headlands, out of view of nearly everyone. It has been taken out for sea trials and, by all reports, performed remarkably well."

The three men rose to their feet. I followed their example, sharing a handshake with each of them, sealing the fact I would take their offer. The trio then filed out of the room, making sure I grabbed the folders before following them out. I was surprised to see I was taller than the Lord High Admiral, the same height as the Lord Admiral, and only just shorter than Ryder.

Striding down the marbled hallway towards the front of the building, I heard someone call for the Imperial carriage, as listed men and not leapt out of way, crisp salutes as we passed. The hallway was almost silent, only the clip of our boots on the marbled floor, quiet conversation between the two Admirals. I walked behind, wanting to read more about this new ship but I didn't want to trip over.

At the bottom of the stairs was the Imperial carriage. It looked rather sinister painted black, with many gold trimmings and patterns, including the symbol of the Imperial crest on the door, twelve small flags of the realms in the shape of a shield, a red dragon to either side. The carriage was also huge, pulled by half a dozen horses. The High Admiral climbed aboard first, and I was last to take a seat, sitting next to Ryder. Instructions were yelled for our destination, and I settled down to read about my new ship.

It would be larger than any frigate I'd ever served or sailed by double. Bigger than the _Dunkerque_. Seventy-five guns on two decks. Six hundred men. A little under two thousand tonnes. I wondered how something that heavy could possibly be buoyant, thinking it would simply sink to the bottom of the sea. Reading about its configuration, the top speed when at full sail was mind-boggling. Reports were that it handled like a dream, taking into consideration its weight. I looked at the cost to build and couldn't help whistle at the number.

"It'll be worth every penny if you're successful, Shepard," Ryder murmured beside me.

The journey took a couple of hours, the southern headlands not incorporated as part of the Imperial City of Arcturus. There was no danger following the dirt road as there was no doubt it would be patrolled by the Imperial Army, and we passed by more than one column of men. Rising over the crest of a hill, the carriage turned to follow the road and I could see a vast village laid out on the shoreline. But that wasn't what took my breath away.

"By the Five," I whispered, "How has no-one…"

"Patrols keep any ship from heading this far south. And the harbour is a natural hiding point, the cliffs helping keep the masts hidden. We spent a lot of money building the dock specifically for this one ship, Shepard," Ryder replied.

Descending into the outskirts of the village, if anyone recognised the Imperial carriage, they either didn't care or were too focused on whatever they were doing. The closer we approached, the larger the ship loomed, sitting at anchor only a few metres from shore. It wasn't just the fact it was large. It was probably the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The sheer number of trees that would have been felled and transported… An entire forest must have been cut down. Add to that all the iron required to keep all the wood together…

The carriage pulled up and it was only when the High Admiral stepped out that people suddenly seemed to realise who had approached, as nearly everyone now took a knee and gestured. Part of me wanted to be rowed out and board the ship right away, but I would wait until officially assuming command. Having already been taken out to sea, it was back and anchored in the harbour only for the finishing touches. From what I could see, it would only be a couple of weeks or so until she looked completely ready./p  
"Being at least fifty metres bow to stern, twelve metres at the beam, a trio of masts, we did have to stand back to appreciate the full size of the vessel, and I immediately made for the bow, wondering what sat on the very front of the bow. I was pleased to see it was the god of the sea, Neptune. The men would take comfort in its protection. As would its future captain. Prayers to the god of the sea are invoked before the commencement of any sailing. The sailors I would choose for my vessel would likely visit one of the many Temples of the Five throughout the city before joining.

"Two weeks, Shepard, before you will set sail," Hackett stated, the four of us gazing out at the ship. We could see men working all over it. "Between now and then, you'll need to recruit. We understand you'll want many of those who served on your previous vessel. The Admiralty will appoint you a new Lieutenant, as your current will assume command, temporary or not, of the _Expedition_. Other officers will be appointed at the pleasure of yourself or the relevant boards of control, though we will accept any recommendations and requests. Considering the mission, we understand you will want people you can trust."

"One other thing, Shepard," Ryder added, "This will be a unisex crew. Women will serve alongside men. It has been trialled before, but considering the possible length of this assignment…" He trailed off. The innuendo was clear. Men would get lonely, and if women were also present, relations would be possible. In fact, on a ship at sea, with no land in sight for weeks, it was guaranteed.

"You are suggesting that I can allow fraternisation, sir?"

"Yes, Shepard."

"Very well. What about pregnancy? It's a potential war vessel, no place for pregnant women nor children."

"You will be assigned two surgeons, one with a history of birthing."

"You're kidding… er, sir?" I asked, simply unable to hide my surprise.

"Your mission will be unique, Shepard. And we are merely thinking of any eventuality."

""You are unmarried, Shepard?" Hackett wondered.

I thought he'd know all my history, so I wondered why he was asking. Shrugging, I replied, "Not married, lord. No real relationship in a long time considering all the time I spent at sea." I paused before adding, "Well, I'm sure you've probably been informed of what I do get up to at times, lord."

Hackett actually glanced my way and smirked. "We all have our weaknesses, Shepard. And you have been on furlough since Celebration Day of the Five Gods. You haven't been arrested, at least."

I cleared my throat, so I guessed the three knew exactly what I'd been up to since arriving in Arcturus a week ago. "Anyway, my parents still live in Tromso, though I haven't seen them in quite a while. Father is obviously a retired officer. One sister. She currently serves on another vessel."

"Jane Shepard, correct?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Would you like her to serve on the same ship?"

I shrugged again. "Only if it's her choice, sir. She has her own life and career."

"She has been summoned to Arcturus and should be here within the week. You may offer her the opportunity and, if she's interested, we will accept her commission without hesitation."

"Thank you, sir." I glanced back out at the ship before looking back at the paperwork. There was one thing missing that I'd only just realised, and I couldn't see anything on the side of the ship. "What's her name?"

"We've called her the _Normandy_ , Shepard. Named after the last realm to hold out against the Empire, and they still provide the bravest warriors for our army to this day," Hackett replied.

"Considering we named the last ship after their capital, I'm not sure if it's a good sign or not, lord. I jest, of course. She is simply… magnificent."

We eventually returned to the city itself, the carriage dropping the Lord Admiral, the Sea Lord and myself outside Admiralty House, the High Admiral wishing me luck, sharing a warm handshake, before he returned to the Imperial Palace. I was told I could return to quarters and start preparing lists of people I would like recruited to my vessel. Other than that, if I was required, I would be summoned by either man. After a round of handshakes, I was soon strolling down the wide boulevard back towards the busier, livelier parts of the city.

Of course, I didn't return to quarters, not just yet. I had two weeks, or so they said, before I would be commissioned as the commanding officer of the _Normandy_. I figured a final night of revelry, of boozing and whoring, wouldn't be so bad before I put my mind to preparing lists of people and thinking about the future. I found the prospect of finally sailing beyond the reef an exciting if not slightly daunting prospect. No-one sailed beyond the reefs, not in a warship at least. Smaller vessels did, only sailing craft, and they never ventured too far. Too many ships had tried and shipwrecked. There was only one rumoured path through, and no-one had figured it out. No-one dared try, as they wouldn't want to be responsible for losing an Imperial vessel.

Finding myself in an area of the city by the docks that was rather familiar, considering I'd been there the night before, gas lights were starting to illuminate as I strode along the narrow seats, earning plenty of curious glances, no doubt people wondering why someone dressed as myself was in that part of the city. I heard plenty of catcalling, particularly from girls in windows and doorways, wondering if I'd enjoy their company.

I eventually found the perfect tavern, situated just off the main road, though the noise suggested it was already very busy. Walking inside, the place did quiet down a bit, again people probably wondering what some like myself was doing in there. I ordered an ale and held my tankard up to the room. "An ale for all my fellow revellers, barkeep!"

The roar of appreciation was almost deafening and I knew I'd be in for quite a good night, as I was soon surrounded by plenty of friendly people, many asking who I was, and once my name did slip out, I didn't have to buy myself a drink all night. Apparently everyone knew of me at least, which was still a surprise. By the end of the night, I was walking upstairs to a room I hastily booked, flanked by a couple of women. Amazingly, the same two girls as the night before. I think they had noticed and followed me inside. I wasn't going to complain, particularly as they suggested I'd be in for another good night.

My life sometimes.

* * *

 _A/N – So if you found this interesting, hopefully you'll follow. For anyone who knows about sailing, I've done my research but I know certain things are probably incorrect going forward._

 _If you're wondering:_

 _Days of the week - based on Roman names_

 _Months of the year - based on Elder Scrolls lore_

 _The Emperor - named after my OC from another story_

 _Dragonheart line - I wanted to call it the Dragonborn line. I still wanted to reference dragons, so called it what I did instead._

 _The year - obvious (hopefully)_

 _Ryder, the Sea Lord - a nod to ME: Andromeda_

 _Triss and Cerys - names of characters from the Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt (In TW3, Triss is waifu (#TeamTriss) while I absolutely adore Cerys as a character, and I always support her becoming queen)_

 _Empire of the Twelve Realms - cooked up in my mind. Holy shit, I do have an imagination. Not so imaginative will be most place names, which will mostly be based on names found in Europe, though I might make further references to other things._

 _There might be a few OCs, but characters from any other game, book, film, TV show or whatever I think of, might make an appearance in this story._


	2. Chapter 2 - Jane, the Little Sister

_A/N – Before this chapter begins, I'll ask a question; does anyone want to see a timeline? I had a guest reviewer ask if I'd be doing one, and although I have a rough idea of a few things that built the current world, I was only going to drip feed a little history throughout the story._

 _However, in the past week or so, I have put together a timeline, while also providing a breakdown of certain features of the Empire (nations, cities, religion etc). If you're interested, let me know by review or PM, and I'll post it, putting it up next. It'll look a bit weird, having two chapters, then a timeline, but it doesn't matter. And if you have any requests of what you'd like to see in said timeline, I'll see if I can add it in, though what I've written I think is okay as it is._

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Veneris, the fifth day of Morning Star_

 _Mid-morning_

If you've ever wondered what it's like putting together a crew for a ship, it's long, hard, tiring work. In other words, a complete and utter ball-ache, but at least I knew with this mission, I was hopeful I'd get the best. I would still have to make sure I had the right men for the job, because if just one cog goes wrong, the entire thing falls apart, I'll have an unhappy crew, and if I'm really unlucky, mutiny. It had happened once or twice before, and the outcome each time was ugly.

Commissioned officers were generally appointed by the various boards that governed the Imperial Navy. I was hopeful they would send people I could trust most of all, and were at least competent at their jobs. I was thinking that, due to the importance of the mission, they would send me the best of the best. And hopefully single people, gods forbidding the worst did happen again.

Appointing petty officers wasn't as big a problem because I had the final say. The only issue I faced there was if the ship was out at sea, then it would be impossible to recruit them, but if their ship was in dock, or they were on furlough, then they could at least be summoned.

First on my recruitment list was Quartermaster Jeff Moreau. He'd been part of the Imperial Navy since signing on as a cabin boy, working his way up to become the senior helmsman, and in previous discussions we had shared, he continually stated happiness at his current ranking. Having suffered from polio as a child, he did have trouble walking, though he refused any help… unless he fell over. Even then, he only took any offer of help begrudgingly. He'd actually designed a pair of sticks that assisted him while walking, though while at sea, he still had his troubles getting about, usually happy enough sleeping near the wheel unless it was raining.

He took my offer immediately, excited at the prospect of finally going beyond the reef. Like every other single crew member notified before an official announcement, they were sworn to absolute secrecy until the building of the boat and reason for the mission was reported by the Admiralty to the newspapers. If word leaked out, there would be floggings.

The Lord Admiral had offered me a small office in Admiralty House while I prepared lists of the crew I wanted and met officers who would soon be under my command. The appointing of able seaman and ordinary seaman I generally left to subordinates, though I would always cast an eye over any appointment, taking into account their service history. If anyone stood out as potential trouble, I'd veto the appointment. But that's why I mentioned trust above. If I didn't trust their judgement, I'd end up doing everything myself, and I hated micro-managing. If I can trust my immediate subordinates, then the ship would run as I wanted.

I'd spent all day sat down, barely moving, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said, not looking up from my paperwork. I sensed the person walk into the room, but I was the middle of something, so they'd just have to wait. I recognised one or two names on the current list that I wouldn't mind as petty officers, circling them to hand over to my new clerk, who would eventually be joining me on the _Normandy_. With any luck, the people I wanted were currently on land or at least on a docked ship.

"If you're going to invite me in, Johnny…"

There was only one person in the world who would call me that. Who would _dare_ call me that. I recognised the voice immediately, looking up to see my younger sister standing before me. I couldn't help smile, and eventually start laughing, as I hurried around the desk and grabbed her in a big bear hug, picking her up and twirling her around. "Why didn't you say something?!"

"You looked busy," she said, before groaning, "And you're squashing me!"

"Ah, sorry," I said, placing her down. She stood about four to five inches shorter than me, with mahogany coloured hair, green eyes, faint freckling over her little nose and she was rather pale, a slight surprise considering all the time spent at sea. While small, she was a bundle of energy, and had always been athletic. She might be my sister, but she was a fine woman, and any man she made hers would be a lucky man.

"Take a seat," I said, gesturing to one of the two available, as I sat back in mine. "I'll be honest; I wasn't expecting you for another couple of days."

"Well, I'll be honest too. It sounded rather important, so I got here as quickly as possible." She leaned forward to whisper. "My arse is a little sore from the riding."

I blushed. I know I did. My sister spent plenty of time with sailors, and could be filthy with language and incredibly suggestive. But she's also my _little_ sister, and my job is to protect her from such things. "Don't need to be thinking about that, but I'm glad you're here early." Our eyes met and I couldn't help smiling. I had to rack my mind, thinking when we'd last seen each other. "Let's not talk about work straight away. How are you, Janey?"

She gave me a glare. "You know I hate it when you call me that! You let me call you Johnny because you're my big brother, and only I get to call you that."

I smiled, asking, "Where's your ship docked at the moment?"

"Portsmouth. We've been in dock a couple of weeks already for ship repairs when I received he message. Yourself?"

"Well, I had been on furlough since Celebration Day of the Five Gods, but since a meeting on New Year's Day, I've been busy sorting all this out."

"Still living in that place by the river? The little two-up, two-down?"

"When I'm actually on land, yes."

"So no wife yet?"

I couldn't help smirk. "Has mother been in your ear about me again?"

"Hmmm. I think it's best I don't mention how upset she was in her last letter. 'A gentleman like your brother should already be with wife and child'."

I groaned, imagining just what she was said. I love mother dearly, but she did like to try and interfere in both our lives. Good thing she didn't really know what I got up to half the time. At least father left well enough alone. "What about you? Mother still yearns for the pitter-patter of tiny feet."

Jane barked a loud laugh. "She'll be yearning for a lot longer yet. So, anyway, what am I here for?"

I opened my desk drawer, grabbed the folder I'd been given and handed it to her. "Everything is in there." I watched her eyes move from left to right as she read everything. Only when she looked up did I say, "They've called her the _Normandy_. And that's what I'm currently doing, putting together a crew." The smile was instantaneous, lighting up her face, as my sister wasn't stupid. "The Admiralty Board have already told me I can offer you a role on the ship. Considering your current role on the… What's your current ship?"

"The _Sirius._ "

"The _Normandy_ dwarfs that, obviously. And if you join me, you're looking at a promotion. And it's not because of who you are, I obviously keep up to date with your progress. I understand you've already passed your midshipman exam."

She smirked. "I know. And with flying colours. Though I still get a word in the ear every so often about 'not letting my big brother down'. They mean well, but…"

"It gets a little tiring?" She nodded. "Sorry…" She dismissed that with a hand wave and smile. "Anyway, a promotion is on the cards. How would you like to be Acting Lieutenant of the _Normandy_? I know you've already passed your exam, so you could…"

"Yes!" she said rather loudly, "I'll do it. Definitely!" I'll admit to breathing a sigh of relief. "Did you think I'd say no?"

"Maybe. It's a promotion, but there are always openings for Lieutenant, and with your exam score… I'll ask only the once. Are you sure?"

"This could be the adventure of a lifetime, Johnny. I'd be daft not to take the opportunity. And, I'll be honest, I'd like to work alongside my big brother. I've… Well, I've always hoped we would end up serving on the same ship."

"Me too, Jane." I did point a finger for a second. "A word of warning, just because I have to. On the ship, you are crew, not family, at least while we're on shift. I won't treat you any harsher than the others to prove a point, but I won't go easy on your either."

She smirked again. "I'd expect nothing less, Captain Shepard," she stated with a mock salute.

"Good." I sat back and relaxed. "Well, I've had enough for today. Do you have lodgings?" She shook her head. "Well, I guess you assumed you would be staying with me. And that's fine. We'll head to mine, have a little dinner and catch up."

Realising I had no food in once we returned to my small house, we ended up heading out, sticking to one of the nicer areas of the city, at least to begin with, before my sister insisted we head for a much better time by the river. Both of us out of uniform, we could at least mingle a little easier in one or two taverns, though both of us were sensible regarding our intake of alcohol as I'd suggested we visit the ship the next day. Jane was as friendly and flirty as I remembered, whether with me or anyone else, but when someone asked how long we'd been together, we could only laugh and admit we were siblings. It was amazing that we could go months if not over a year without seeing each other, and it was like we hadn't been apart longer than a couple of days. Our relationship had always been close as our family wasn't large.

Returning home at a reasonable time, we enjoyed a nightcap in the small sitting room. We'd always been comfortable around each other so she had no problem sitting next to me on my lone couch, leaning into me, resting her head on my upper arm. "I've missed my big brother," she said softly.

"I've missed you too, but these are the times we live in."

"I do wish you'd write more."

"What would I tell you? 'Dear Jane, I've just spent a week at sea. Seen a lot of blue water. Nothing's appeared from the reef.' A month later. 'Dear Jane. Still at sea. It's quite boring.' Six months later. 'Dear Jane. On furlough. Fucked some whores. Drank some ale.'"

She scoffed. "So much for being a gentleman!"

"I'm a gentleman when it's required, which is primarily around my fellow officers and in front of the crew. But let's be honest. If I were to have a wife, I'd barely see her. And if we had children, I'd never see them grow up. I like my life, and it's going to get even better now that I'm finally off for some adventure. Anyway, what about you?"

"This is going to sound really bad, I mean _really_ bad, but… well… um…"

"Let me guess, and it's not a surprise, but you compare them to me?"

"Gods, it's so embarrassing! But you were my idol when growing up, mostly because you always looked out for me, and always helped me. You still do even now. And you're still the apple of father's eye. I remember how proud he looked when you signed on. So while I might have the occasional gentleman caller, most men simply don't stack up."

"Well, if you're talking personality and whatnot, that's fine. But if you end up with someone who looks like me, we won't be talking again. That's just too weird!"

"I'll find someone eventually. And I promise they won't even be a reminder of you. I mean, I love you and all, but that's because your family." She then cuddled into my arm, adding, "Though I do like you as well, and that's because you're actually a good man, not because I'm obliged to."

We chatted a little longer, mostly about what I figured would happened before leaving. I said we'd definitely leave later than planned. I didn't expect perfection, otherwise we'd never leave, but I knew it was going to take longer to get the crew we needed. Jane eventually headed to bed first, pleased that I always kept a spare room available. To be honest, in all the time I'd lived there, she was the only consistent visitor, and I could count on one hand how often she'd visited me.

Members of the navy rarely kept horses. If we spent most of our time at sea, what was the point. But despite my love for everything to do with the ocean blue, I also loved horses, and I kept one at a stables on the outskirts of the city. The master of the stables remembered me at least, though my horse didn't at first. It was a rather black, temperamental beast I'd named 'Monster'. As Jane didn't have a horse, we hired one for her too, a placid chestnut mare that would co-operate.

It took her a little while to be completely comfortable in the saddle. My horse was just a bastard, more than once trying to throw me off. I actually learned forward and issued a few threats in its ear. I'm not sure if it understood the language or not, but it behaved much better afterwards. Our ride towards the ship was only halted by a patrol, four men spreading across the road, weapons at the ready. The fact they did that pleased me, as it meant they were taking the secrecy seriously, even if we both were dressed in uniform.

"Do you have a pass, sir?"

"Are the epaulettes on my shoulder not enough, soldier?" I asked, keeping my tone friendly.

The face remained serious. "Sorry, sir, but no-one can go further without a pass. We'd stop the Emperor himself if required. Direct orders of the Lord Admiral."

I took the pass from my pocket and handed it over. The eyes widened slightly and he looked up, a little worried. "You're just doing your job, soldier. I certainly wouldn't expect you to make an exception."

He handed the pass back quickly "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," he stated, all four men coming to attention and saluting.

Jane and I returned the salute and we carried on. When it came into view, Jane immediately grew a little excited, and she kicked her horse on ahead, much to my amusement. Though I'd only passed through the village once, my uniform stuck out, with plenty of men rising to feet and saluting, with calls of 'Captain' ringing in my ears. I already figured that many of these men would be serving on the ship they'd help build.

The _Normandy_ was still out at anchor, but Jane and I stood with the water lapping at our leather boots. "She's beautiful," Jane whispered.

"Certainly is. You've seen the specs. This is the ship that will escort us to new lands."

"What do you think we'll find?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm convinced there are others out there. We can't be the only people on this planet." I paused, adding, "Well, there are the Batarians... Not sure what to make of them."

We would not journey out to the ship, that being the answer to her rather eager question. That's considered bad luck and karma, and considering what we would be doing, I wanted all the good luck possible before setting out. That would mean a visit to the Pantheon, the most important and certainly the grandest Temple of the Five place of worship in the Empire, where we would pray to the God of Water, Neptune, praying for calm seas for the journey ahead. I knew that was impossible, and we'd likely hit a storm or two, but the fewer, the better.

Heading back to the city, I offered Jane the choice of staying at my place or finding her own lodgings until departure. She worried about interrupting my own life, but considering I was rarely home anyway, it would just be like having a room-mate. And I joked that I didn't meet too many women and any I did meet, they were paid for, as was the room. She just laughed at my honesty, though to be honest, I didn't particularly mean it. I'd certainly behave myself, primarily as she was around, but I also didn't want any trouble with departure day so close.

Solis is always the one day of relaxation, reflection and worship. Jane and I rose early, dressed in our uniforms, and journeyed to the Pantheon for prayers. It was a grand building, with a façade showing the Five Gods and a hundred other minor gods in battle against demons led by Lucifer and his allies, and the vanquishing of the damned. Half a dozen stone columns lined the front of the building. Above the door was a line 'Uhtred Dragonheart, Heart of the People, Emperor as divined by the Five.' The Dragonheart family had ruled for near a thousand years. I'm sure I wasn't the only one thinking it could last a thousand more.

Entering the rotunda, there is a hole high above in the dome to let in natural light. Fifty-five metres wide and high, the concrete dome above our heads was one of the largest structures ever designed and built by the Empire. The temple could fit at least five thousand during the largest of services, though on a regular Solis, there were no more than a couple of hundred people, generally those who are devout would attend every week. Looking around, there was a smattering of those wearing the uniform. Nearly all serving men had at least a little faith.

Adorning the walls around us were statues of the Five. While those were the most revered, and are the 'official' deities of the religion, there were many minor gods that many prayed to. There were many small statues, in addition to all the paintings and frescoes on the wall, with an enormous artwork on the underside of the dome above us, the hole allowing in the natural light playing its part in the design.

All in all, the Pantheon was an awe-inspiring building, and I would always attend Solis services whenever I was in Arcturus. Jane wasn't as devout as myself, though still wore a necklace, for the goddess, Mena. A real surprise, considering she was worshipped by those wishing for children. I had asked Jane only the once, and she admitted to wanting children one day, so wore the necklace in the hope that, when she wanted them, she would be gifted. Under my shirt, I wore a simple necklace for the God of Wind, Venti. Some would think I would worship Mars, but I'm a sailor, and what does a sailor need most? A breeze, some wind, just a little air so my ship moves. That's all any sailor wants. I would pray to the God of War before battle.

Jane and I enjoyed an evening meal out later that day, informing her that I would be working at Admiralty House during the week, and she was free to either remain at home, come with me to the office, which would be rather boring, or occupy herself while I was at work. She agreed to the third option, admitting to just wanting some rest and relaxation before our departure. It wasn't a bad idea, and I promised her at least a little fun on my next day off.

The next morning, Jane did offer to join me as I escorted to the Admiralty House so I could introduce her to the Lord Admiral. To say they got on very well would be an understatement, and he had no problem accepting her commission to the _Normandy_.

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Mercuri, the tenth day of Morning Star_

 _Near lunchtime_

I answered the knock at the door with the regular "Come in," sensing whoever it was walk in and stand in front of my desk. I finished the sentence I was writing, the note being an update for the Sea Lord, before placing the quill back in its pot and finally looked up to greet whoever had walked in. I was taken aback slightly by the robed figure as it was completely unexpected. That meant…

"You have magic," I stated bluntly.

The man saluted before standing easy, hands behind his back. "Yes, sir." He gestured at his robes, which were the same colour as my navy coat, with gold embroidery across the chest and shoulders. The Imperial crest lay on the right side, near where everyone thought the heart lay. He continued, "On the field, I'll wear the standard uniform expected of any officer, but as I wasn't sure if you'd know who I am and my gift, I thought this would help explain it."

"Your orders?" He held a folder behind his back, which he passed over. "Take a seat."

Flicking through the paperwork, I learned his name, Kaidan Alenko, he was a Captain of the Marines, which was a real surprise, as soldiers with magic were usually designated particular positions across our armed forces, and usually worked in groups with people who shared their gift. That he had served three previous tours on three separate ships wasn't a real surprise. And changes of ship weren't an issue unless there were remarks in his records. Officers moved continuously as they ascended the ranks. But to make his position, as someone gifted with magic, would have required either years of service or an exemplary record. All his other personal details were there, noticing he hailed from the Grand Duchy of Bavaria, but I only gave the rest only a cursory glance. I'd rather learn about men under my command through the art of conversation rather than reading dull words on paper. However, there was one question I had to ask. "You have magic. I must ask, how are you a Captain of the Marines?"

"May I speak freely, sir?" I gestured for him to continue, and a smirk formed. "I worked my arse off to get to this position, sir. I've never asked for any special treatment and, to be honest, have never shown off my magical capabilities, at least to their fullest extent. I understand many fear us. I don't want my fellow soldiers to be afraid of me."

"It's natural that men will fear what they don't understand. And the gift of magic is still not understood at all."

"And you, sir, if I may ask?"

"My contact with those gifted with magic is few and far between, but I certainly won't have an issue with those gifted from serving on my ship." I sensed some relief at my words, left thinking he had been nervous I may have challenged his appointment. "Your contingent of men. Are they prepared to leave?"

"We are camped just outside the walls, sir. To the north. They are ready to leave at moment's notice."

"I assume you've been notified of the mission?" He nodded. "And your men?"

"They will be told when you speak to the crew, sir. The warning from the Lord Admiral and Sea Lord was clear and explicit."

"Most are single?"

"Only one or two family men, sir. But they are good men and will accept the mission regardless. The chance to go beyond…"

"Very good. Departure has been delayed as we gather the crew. Supplies ae currently being loaded and some men are already moving into quarters as final preparations are made."

"It's obviously bad luck for the captain to board too soon."

I couldn't help the slight smile. "Correct you are, Captain." Rising to my feet, I rounded the table so we could shake hands. "Captain Alenko, it will be pleasure to have you aboard the Normandy. And I will ensure you are notified of the new departure date. It should only be a week or two at most after the original date."

"Thank you, sir. I look forward to serving." He paused, before adding, "And before I go, there's a couple more people waiting outside. I think they're your new appointments."

"Very well. Send the next one in."

Resuming my seat, I watched Alenko walk out the door. A minute later, in strode a silver haired woman, no taller than my sister, dressed in the uniform of a doctor. That was a complete and utter surprise. Surgeons on ships were always men. Always. The fact I was possibly being sent a woman as a surgeon, or even surgeon's mate, suggested the navy was absolutely serious about this being a unisex crew. She came to attention in front of me, a crisp, well-trained salute. I returned it before gesturing for her to relax.

"Doctor Karin Chakwas, reporting for duty, sir."

"Orders?" She passed over a folder, like Alenko. "Please, take a seat." She took one of the chairs and relaxed immediately as I flicked through her paperwork. The first question I had to ask was, "You've never served aboard a ship?"

"No, sir."

"Yet the note states you volunteered for this mission. Why?"

"I've always wanted to sail the ocean blue, sir, but opportunities for surgeons such as myself are limited to non-existent." She paused before adding, "I can understand why, to a point. But I couldn't turn down the chance of at least applying for this role. And I can only assume the board liked what I had to say."

I looked through more paperwork. "Well, your record is outstanding. Born and raised in Verona, Tomeria, where you left school with grades anyone would hope for. A doctorate from the Imperial College of Medicine in Arcturus. Residency at the Imperial Hospital of Bergen. You applied to join the navy later than most though."

"I grew bored of life in hospitals. I loved healing the sick and injured, but I wanted to serve the Empire, and hoped, perhaps naively, that I would eventually serve aboard a ship. I've waited a long time for this opportunity, Captain."

"Have you treated the wounded in battle, those who have been shot or stabbed, or perhaps those seriously wounded by the impact of cannonball? And let's not forget the million and one other injuries a sailor can suffer at any time."

"I was sent to Tromso to assist with the wounded after the attack, sir. I saw all manner of injuries I'd never seen before. After that, nothing will probably surprise me. I can perform surgery, amputations and also help with birthing…" She gave me a knowing look.

"Ah, I understand you would have been informed of the, let's call them relaxed rules regarding this voyage."

"Do you anticipate trouble because of it, sir?"

"Depending on how many women there are, I think. Lonely men who see content men could get jealous and the situation can dissolve from there. I've already had to look at plans of the _Normandy_ and ensure the women sailors are kept separate and secured. I don't want sexual assaults and rapes taking place between my crew. If it does, the penalties will be the harshest possible."

"Harshest?"

"Men will hang if found guilty. Everyone will be warned prior to departure. The warning will be for officers, NCOs and enlisted man alike." I cleared my throat. "We're going off on a tangent here. I will only ask this question once of all commissioned officers who want to join. Are you sure, Doctor? We could be gone for a very long time."

"I am unmarried, no children, no real family left alive, sir. I have nothing that keeps me here. This will be a real adventure and one I am already looking forward to. Just tell me when we leave and I'll be on board, readying my surgery, eager to depart. I have only one request?"

"Oh…"

"Do you like brandy, sir?"

"I have enjoyed the occasional tipple."

"I always carry a bottle or two, sir. The finest label from Normandy. If there's one thing the Normans can do, it's distil brandy."

"I might just have to join you for a drink one day, Doctor."

The first smile appeared, and it lit up her face, particularly her green eyes. "You would do me a great honour, sir."

I rose to my feet and rounded the table. "Are you staying in lodgings nearby?" I asked as she also rose to her feet.

"I have my own little place in town, sir. I was tempted to sell it before we departed."

"No, keep it. We'll return one day."

"I'll keep you to that one, sir."

We shook hands, hers far softer than I would have imagined. My face must have shown my surprise, as she laughed, this delightful one that I hoped I'd hear again, perhaps over a drink of brandy. And not in the way you're probably thinking. She was old enough to be my mother, but I always got to know my crew well. Before leaving, I asked her to send in whoever was next, settling back in my chair, wondering who next would introduce themselves.

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Veneris, the twelfth day of Morning Star_

 _Afternoon_

I had met most of my officers assigned to me during the week. My Sailing Master, though generally only ever referred to as Master, was a gentleman by the name of Charles Pressly, as appointed by the Navy Board. His record was exemplary, and I had a recollection of his name, as he had been part of the fleet during the Battle of the Five Apostles. His primary role was one of navigation in conjunction with the Quartermaster, and he would also be assisted by a Master's Mate. I welcomed his commission.

My Purser was a coloured gentleman by the name of Jacob Taylor. People of colour came from the Summer Isles, an archipelago of a dozen habitable islands (and least twenty more uninhabitable) off the south-west of the continent, and were now seen all over the Empire, though not in the greatest of numbers, and some served with the Imperial Navy. For someone such as Jacob to rise such as high was a surprise, though, but he impressed me greatly during his interview, and after some discussion with my sister, simply as a sounding board, I chose Taylor as my officer of supplies. He assumed his responsibilities immediately, taking over from the man temporarily in charge.

In addition to his commission, Taylor made a request, that I hire a lady by the name of Kelly Chambers, who was a Yeoman he had worked with previously. Calling her in for an interview, she was bubbly and very friendly, and I'll admit I had a trouble retaining a straight face during the entire interview.

I hired her immediately.

My new Master-at-Arms, and Chief Petty Officer, was a lady by the name of Ashley Williams, who was from the far north-west of the Empire, the Kingdom of Prussia. I'll admit, I liked her immediately. She was forthright with her opinion and incredibly self-confident. She explained a little of her history, being the first woman in her family to serve in the Imperial Navy, with a long list of fathers and forefathers who had served, going back hundreds of years. As Master-at-Arms of the _Normandy_ , she would be responsible for all weapons, including rifles and cannons, and would also help with discipline of the enlisted men.

She asked to bring her own Ship's corporal, and allowing that, I was quickly introduced to a young man by the name of Jenkins. He seemed rather in awe of myself, so I tried not to embarrass him too much.

My personal, or Captain's Clerk, would be the lady currently working for me now, by the name of Samantha Traynor. A mixed-race woman, she hailed from the Principality of Lavonia, but had a delightful accent I could just listen to all day, allied to a dry sense of humour and a work ethic that put nearly anyone else to shame. As a civilian, I had to warn her about what life was like on a ship, but even after explaining it, she was eager to join up. I wanted her, she wanted to join up. It was a match made in heaven.

During the week, more appointments were made, including the Midshipman and his mate, stewards for the officers, cooks for the enlisted, a boatswain, a carpenter, an armourer, a cooper, a caulker, a sail-maker and watch captain's. After all those appointments, I had to look at the list and see what else remained.

"Samantha?" I called. She appeared in the doorway, ready to listen to or write down whatever I requested. "Any word on a priest on the Five being commissioned?"

"No, sir. Would you like me to make enquiries?"

"Please, as I'd like to at least meet them before we sail."

"I'll find out as soon as possible. But there is a young lady outside now, waiting to meet you."

"Send her in, Samantha."

A minute or so later, a vision of beauty, a veritable goddess walked in. Raven haired, green eyes, a pair of natural ruby lips that I immediately had ungentlemanly thoughts about. Pale skin, the sort a lady dreams of. Curves in all the right places, a bust and a rear that would make any man stop and stare. The sort of woman that makes your heart immediately beat twice as fast, your tongue feel twice the size so you can't speak, and you feel blood surge to other parts of your body, so much so it was probably a good idea I didn't stand for a couple of minutes. Dressed as a surgeon, I could take a guess at her role. She came to attention and saluted, returning it as I asked for her papers.

Her name was Serana Volkihar, hailing from the Grand Duchy of Haafingaar. I didn't want to just read her paperwork, but for the first time in a long time, I found myself incapable of conversing with a member of the opposite sex, at least for a couple of minutes. I gestured to one of the chairs, watching her sit down and cross her legs, her skirt splitting enough so I could see some calf and shin. I shouldn't have glanced but even they were spectacular. It was a strange feeling, but I eventually managed to say something.

"Your paperwork is impressive, Doctor."

"Thank you, sir." By the Five, her voice was pure silk. I had to remind myself to behave and certainly don't even contemplate what was bubbling up in the back of my mind.

"Having not served aboard a ship and no doubt informed of the mission, I will ask only once. Are you sure you wish to serve?"

"Yes, sir. I think serving about the _Normandy_ will provide plenty of adventure, and as you can see from my paperwork, helping the sick and the wounded won't be an issue."

"Ever heard the name of Doctor Karin Chakwas?"

"I've never met her, but the name is familiar. Why?"

"Due to the size of the crew, and the fact it unisex, it was decided by the Admiralty Board that two surgeons would be required on board the vessel."

"I'm used to working with others, sir. That won't be a problem. And I can take a guess why there will be two of us." The look on her face suggested much as she added, "I'm not sure about Doctor Chakwas, but I've been present during births. It won't be a shock. Do you expect any?"

"We will be gone for many months, if not years. And life sometimes finds a way."

"When do you anticipate our departure, sir?"

"I would have liked within the week, but I'm still waiting for the appointment of my Lieutenant by the Admiralty Board. Until I know who that is, we won't be going anywhere. I'm also waiting to meet the priest who will accompany us. Do you have lodgings?"

"I will be in barracks until we leave, sir." I almost offered her my spare room until I remembered my sister was living with me. Rising to my feet, she followed me to the door. I offered my hand, surprised by how soft her hands were. She must have seen the surprise on my face. "I wear gloves when I work, sir."

"Good to know." She smiled at the remark and I cleared my throat. "I will ensure you are notified of the date of departure. Before leaving, Samantha can give you the list of officers currently commissioned to the _Normandy_. You might recognise names, and I've suggested people meet to gain an understanding of each other."

"Of course, sir. Thank you, sir." With another smile, I dipped my head as she disappeared through the doorway. I closed it once she was gone and leaned against the hard wood, closing my eyes for a moment before laughing lightly to myself.

"Well, what the hell was all that about?" I wondered to myself as I returned to my desk. Whatever the case, that short meeting certainly left a smile on my own face for the rest of the day, enough for my sister to inundate me with questions when walking in the front door.

* * *

 _A/N – Just one or two things:_

 _Serana Volkihar – adaptation of a character nearly everyone wishes they could romance from the Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. Despite what was written above, I will spoil now. I've simply added her as an OC but she is not the romance. I've already written a romance with her character in another story._

 _I'm pretty sure you're all intelligent and can figure out what magic is. However, it is not exactly the same, at least in my mind at the moment. I'm still figuring it all out as I go along._

 _Oh, and I'm using terminology some of you might think 'What?' Written to be reflective of the period in which its set._ _(Obviously referring to how Jacob was described.)_

 _Finally, as I asked at the start, if you'd like a timeline, let me know._


	3. Chapter 3 - Servant of the Five

_A/N – Right, so I have listed my thoughts on a Word document of where this story will go and how everything will come together. At the moment, I have a list of ideas that will come to around 40 chapters, and that's not the story completed. So, hopefully those of you following this will enjoy it all the way. Also reverting to my usual upload day of Friday whenever I have a chapter ready._

* * *

 **History of the Empire: Volume One (Foundation Year - 1000)**

 _Authored by Scribe Bernard Kerr for His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Uhtred III_

Foundation Year – According to Imperial doctrine, this is considered the beginning of modern history, the foundation year of Arcturus. An inauspicious beginning, it begins as little more than a fishing village on the banks of the Red River.

173 – According to Imperial doctrine, Arcturus is awarded town status with the building of the first Temple of the Five. Slowly but surely, the religion of the Five would become the preeminent faith across the continent. Very few continue to practice different or older faiths.

319 – The Kingdom of Prussia begins its conquest of the continent. The Kingdom of Bebbanburg, realising the strength of its neighbour, becomes a vassal and ally.

325 – The Battle of the Teuton River. This would be the closest the Kingdom of Prussia would come to defeating the Kingdom of Normandy during the war. Although Prussia wins the day, it is at a terrible cost, and the kingdom does not have the manpower nor finance to continue its drive east into the Principality of Trois-Rivieres. Peace overtures are sent east as Prussia secures the rest of its Empire.

327 – The confirmed establishment of the First Empire with Prussia at its heart and its closest ally of Bebbanburg. The Empire does not spread entirely across the continent, failing to conquer Normandy, Trois-Rivieres and Kingdom of Nordland to the east. A peace agreement is signed by the Empire with these three nations.

528 – Tromso, future birthplace of Captain John Shepard, is formed as a fishing village in the far north-east of the continent in the Kingdom of Nordland, populated by humans that have come south from the Grampians.

657 – Beginning of the War of the Blessed Stone. After only three hundred and thirty years, the Prussian Empire is faltering. Rebellions, funded by the Norman kingdom, flare up across the continent, and soon the Empire is too weak to control its provinces. When the time to strike is right, a joint army from Normandy and Trois-Rivieres beings its march west.

661 – Siege of Verdun. So often the site of battles between large nations from its earliest days, the Tomerian town of Verdun is left flattened, with not a single building left standing, as Norman forces lay siege to the town for over a six months. The number of those lost from both sides is never confirmed.

666 – End of the War of the Blessed Stone. After defeat at the Battle of Fairmount Hill, in which the Prussian Emperor is killed after taking an arrow through the eye, the Prussian Empire ends, with the establishment of the Second Empire & Era, with Normandy at its heart and allied to Trois-Rivieres. Nordland, despite sharing a border with Normandy, is the last nation to fall, having remained an independent nation during the existence of the First Empire.

823 – A Norman fleet conquers the Summer Isles in the matter of a few short months, its inhabitants ill-equipped to withstand Norman might. For the first time in history, the lands of the continent and adjoining islands are brought together under one flag. Norman rule is supreme.

1000 – The end of the first millennium. Celebrations across the Empire. The divine rule of King Henry II of Normandy is recorded as being prosperous and peaceful.

 _Volume Two to follow..._

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Lunae, the fifteenth day of Morning Star_

 _Early morning_

The countdown continued. We were already past the date originally proposed to depart, but even the Lord Admiral realised he was overconfident regarding the original date. Meeting him after my introduction to Serana the previous week, we agreed to no set future departure date, instead wanting everything to be right and proper, and we would depart only then. That took the pressure off us both, and he assured me the Emperor would be happy to know we would not be rushing into such an endeavour, considering the probable tragic outcome of the previous expedition.

Jane and I had enjoyed our Sunday together, heading into town for dinner and drinks before attending the opera. Wearing our uniforms, having been cleaned and pressed for the occasion, we were again left in fits of giggles as more than one person thought we were a couple. We weren't even doing anything that could possibly be misinterpreted as romantic, but I guess the way we bounced off each other, particularly by making the other laugh, would lead to the incorrect conclusion.

The opera was magnificent, Jane left in floods of tears. Even I had a lump in my throat. We returned home for a nightcap, that turned into polishing off the bottle, and I somehow carried her to bed in my drunken state before collapsing into my own bed, no doubt snoring away for most of the night. Probably a good thing I was single at times like that.

So I was nursing a rather nasty hangover wandering into my office the next morning. Samantha took one look at me and had a giggle to herself. I'd been sat at my desk for no longer than an hour or so when Anne, Hackett's personal clerk, wandered into my office. "Shepard?" I looked up as she took one glance at me and smiled. "Heavy night?"

"My sister is staying with me. We've been doing a lot of catching up. Unfortunately, that also means bottles are being consumed."

"Ah, I understand. Well, not to make you feel any worse, but the Lord Admiral requests your presence immediately."

Rising to my feet, I threw on my coat, made myself somewhat presentable in the small mirror I kept, before following her out into the hall, listening to the rhythmic click of her heels on the marble floor. She was a diminutive woman, probably standing no taller than five foot, but she made men even my size nervous with a simple glare. Not that I'd had a problem with her. I'll clarify that. I haven't had a problem with her yet.

Hackett was waiting for me as always, flanked by the Lord High Admiral and the Sea Lord. I stopped and saluted all three, the Lord High instructing me during one our previous meetings that only a naval salute was required when he was wearing the same uniform. Later than planned, but pleasant news all the same, was that the officer they wished to interview and subsequently commission as my Lieutenant and Executive Officer, all being well, had finally arrived in Arcturus. Accompanied by her CO, they had docked in Portsmouth later than planned, and then raced to the Imperial City.

"Where and when is the interview?" was the only question I had.

"The Imperial suite after lunch."

Returning to my office, I cleared my diary for the afternoon, unsure how long the interview would last. Samantha said she would let anyone who turned up at the office know what was going on, and that she would reschedule any appointment that couldn't be handled by a letter or note.

Wandering into the suite a few hours later, I couldn't help but stop and stare. Far grander the Lord Admiral's offer, just the design of the coving was intricate and must have been crafted by the finest of artisans. I could feel the eyes of the three lords on me, but they left me to have a brief wander around. It was simply another example of power and prestige, but it wasn't ostentatious in any way. It was always tasteful. The Imperial family knew the power they wielded, and didn't need to show it by gaudy displays of grandeur.

After another introduction, salute and conversation as we waited, I found myself sat at the end of a long table a few minutes later. Beside me were the Lord High Admiral, the Lord Admiral, the Sea Lord, and also the captain of the _Endeavour_ , who was introduced to us prior to the commencement of the interview. He was the CO of the officer soon to be presented to us. I wasn't expected to ask any questions. The Lord Admiral merely wished for presence for my own personal appraisal of the candidate. I was sure they had the perfect one in mind, and so far, I had yet to challenge a single commission. I figured the Admiralty Board wouldn't send me anyone useless, but I also wanted those who shared my work ideals and ethics. Do the job, do it well, and I will reward you.

Making polite conversation with the Lord High Admiral beside me, it was a case of filling time until the candidate was summoned. I knew what they were doing. The same thing was done to me. Ratchet up the tension before they were escorted in to face us. Once sat down to face the panel, the candidate would then face a gruelling question and answer session, but it wasn't just the answers itself. It was their immediate reaction, body language, even the tone of voice. Nothing like the pressure of a ship, but it was a reflection of their judgement and character.

Honestly, I remembered the day of my candidacy vividly and I still think it was one of the hardest things I'd ever done.

"Anne?" Hackett called. Her face appeared in the doorway immediately, "Escort her in please."

Thirty seconds later, in strode a striking brunette, who walked with poise and grace, and no end of confidence. The first thing I noticed were her legs, her long legs, and the skin-tight cream trousers she wore. Her coat was also tight to her body, accentuating her feminine curves. Standing in front of the lone chair facing us, she saluted before standing easy. She met all of us in the eye, keeping her face blank, though her eyes were appraising us in return immediately. They lingered on me the most, no doubt assuming I would be her next CO, so probably trying to judge me from just sitting behind a table.

"Please be seated, Acting Lieutenant," Hackett asked.

She sat down, knees and feet together, back straight, hands in her lap. She seemed a little tense, though I noticed the subtle, deep breaths she took and she relaxed, though only slightly. I don't care who you are, you will feel nerves sitting alone in front of the Admiralty Board. Taking my eyes from her, I looked at her file.

Name; Miranda Lawson.

Age; 33.

Born; Imperial City of Arcturus.

Marital status; single.

Career; Last Commission as Acting Lieutenant to the _Endeavour_.

Nothing but commendations from her current and now more than likely previous CO. Exemplary scores in all examinations undertaken. Then I looked at her in surprise, as it appeared the young woman in front me also possessed magic. She seemed to notice my glance as she met it briefly and smirked. No doubt used to causing surprise that way.

I'm not sure all commission reviews are the same. The three men beside me started with her early life, her schooling, family and anything not to do with her life in the Imperial Navy. She had one sibling, a sister, though her mother had died when she was a child, and she admitted to being estranged from her father. 'Differences of opinion regarding my service to the Empire,' she admitted freely. She also admitted being close to her sister, though she was currently studying at the Imperial College of Orlais, in Normandy.

"Will leaving your sister behind for a possible length of time in excess of more than a year be an issue?" Ryder, the Sea Lord, asked.

"My sister is a strong-willed young woman, lord. She doesn't need my presence in her life to achieve what she wants."

"Are you close?"

"Incredibly. But I have already spent lengthy time at sea. While I will miss her as much as she misses me, she is already well used to my absence in her life."

Moving onto her service record, they queried her days at the Imperial Naval Training College in Portsmouth and her overall service record, asking for general opinions on life in the navy and her duties as a commissioned officer. But they were setting her up for the final part of the exam, as it soon turned into what was effectively a 'What if?' exam. What if I was critically injured or killed and mutiny broke out? How would she handle it? In fact, many questions revolved my incapacitation and her effectiveness in taking the lead. Others were about how she would perform her duties, and how she would maintain an effective working relationship with her commanding officer. That was the time to for her to be completely honest, as it was my opportunity to learn about her as a fellow officer and as a woman.

She was grilled relentlessly for a good few hours. It is a mentally exhausting process but, in my opinion, she'd passed with flying colours. Before closing the interview, all candidates are given an opportunity to make a closing statement. It is widely known that the statement is kept brief and concise. The interviewers have already learned everything they need to know, but it's a final chance to make your case if you believe it hasn't gone well.

Miranda was obviously confident as she kept it short and succinct. "I believe my service record speaks for itself, lords. And I believe that I will be an asset to the _Normandy_ and the perfect subordinate Captain Shepard will need when he assumes command of the vessel."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Lawson. If you can please wait outside, we'll call you in once we've made our decision," Hackett said.

Lawson rose, saluted us all again before she strode out. My eyes wanted to check her out, but I was a gentleman, and ignored her walking out of the room as I turned towards the other men. They spoke only glowing words about her, and I think none of them had any hesitation about her commissioning her to the _Normandy_. I remained quiet until they all turned to me. "Your opinion, Captain?" Hackett asked.

I wanted to make a joke about keeping her forever. But figuring I should return a serious response, I said, "She was a very impressive candidate, lord."

"Do you believe you can build an effective working relationship with her during your time at sea?"

"Absolutely, lord."

"I'll be sorry to lose her, Captain," her now previous CO stated, "But you will have the perfect person in place should the worst happen."

"Should you return reporting success in find anything to do with the _Dunkerque_ , we have already earmarked her for her own command," the Sea Lord added.

"To be honest, I wouldn't want to lose her that first if our relationship is solid," I admitted freely. No-one wants to lose an effective subordinate that you've established a find working relationship with.

"Well, that is all for later. Lord Uhtred, your opinion?"

"She should be commissioned immediately."

"Lord Ryder?"

"I agree with the High Admiral."

"As do I. Anne?" She popped her head in the doorway again. "Please ask Lieutenant Lawson to return please."

Lawson walked in again as we gathered to stand in the front of the desk. From a seated position, she did appear tall, particularly with those long legs and boots that went to her knees. But when standing, she did stand a few inches short, probably the same height as Jane. She saluted again before standing easy. Now the nerves did show on her face, no doubt praying to the Five that she was successful.

Hackett cleared his throat. "Lieutenant Miranda Lawson, it is the opinion of this board that you be commissioned to the _Normandy,_ effective immediately. May you serve her well."

Lawson allowed the hint of a smile cross her lips as she saluted again. "Thank you, lord. Long live the Emperor."

The five of us returned the salute before we stepped forward, offering our hands. She shared a warm handshake with her previous CO, hearing his warm words and wishes of good luck. After final words with the Lord Admiral, the four left, leaving me alone with one of the final pieces of the puzzle. "Nervous?" I asked, gesturing as I added, "Speak freely."

She released a deep breath. "Honestly, that was the most nerve wracking experiences of my life, sir. The questions were hard but fair, but it was hard to judge if I was saying anything correct. The Lord Admiral is a hard man to judge."

"I remember my interview before being commissioned as captain of the _Expedition_. It was rather similar, the questions coming harder and faster though. In a way, they're trying break you, make you react negatively. If you can't handle an interview, can you really handle the pressure of command, when the lives of your officers and enlisted men rest in your hands?"

"A lesson learned well for next time. When do we leave, sir?"

"You were the penultimate piece of the puzzle, Lieutenant. As we speak, supplies are still being loaded, and some crew are now boarding. As you know, it is bad luck for a captain to board a vessel before the day of departure."

"Stickler for the old ways, sir?" she asked, a slight joke. I was devout, and I was also a little superstitious, freely admitting both.

I couldn't help grin, immediately feeling both of us were at ease. "Will you join me for prayers to the Five before we depart, Lieutenant? I will invite all officers to join me."

"To Venti, sir? Or to Mars?"

"I'll pray to Venti as always. I'll leave the prayers to Mars for the Imperial Marines."

"I would be honoured to join you, sir."

"Very good," I said, gesturing to the door, "Come, we should sit down and discuss more in my office. There is still much to be done before we go."

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Martis, the sixteenth day of Morning Star_

 _Early evening_

"Captain?" I looked up, Samantha in the doorway. Instead of looking nervous, she looked rather confused. "I have a priestess of the Five waiting to speak to you."

"A priestess?" She nodded her, still confused. I had an idea, that left me surprised rather than confused, but told her to send her in.

Rising to my feet, I stood near the doorway as the priestess walked in. Dressed in the white robes of the Five, the symbol of faith in the middle of her chest. Priests and priestess dressed in simple clothing, a sign of their devotion and faith. The only sign the Five made any sort of coin was in their grand temples, and half of those had been funded by the Imperial family. As she stood before me, I performed the gesture one always does when meeting one of the faith. Right arm across the chest, fingers spread over the heart, a bow of the head. Simple but one I readily performed whenever I spoke with a priest or priestess. The return gesture was the same, without the bow. Only man bows to the representatives of the gods. Gods, or those who represent them, do not bow to men.

"You are Captain Shepard?"

By the Five, the accent nearly made me weak at the knees. She was from Normandy or Trois-Rivieres, that much was certain, but her voice alone was beautiful. Priestesses always wore their hair free, her bright red hair a natural colour that brought light to the room itself. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean I would soon sail. Her nose was perfect, as were her lips, with cheekbones that only accentuated her beauty. She was slim, though the robes were tight, highlighting curves that only the Five could gift to a woman. "I am. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Laetitia Donadieu. I am to be your spiritual guide on your ship."

"You are?" I asked, unable to hide the surprise, before I gestured, "Please, take a seat."

She took one as I took the other next to her, not wanting to interrogate her from behind a desk. " _Oui_ ," she replied, and just her using that one little word in her language near killed me, "It was the decision of the Grand Cleric. I understand it is unusual for a woman to hold this position."

"You are the first I know of. Are you aware of what your posting entails?"

"I am. I will admit to some excitement at the idea of voyaging beyond the reef. As for my duties, I will perform services on Martis and Veneris evenings, and also the regular service on Solis morning. I will be available as a guide for all who require help during the journey. And I will also assist the surgeon if required."

"You have a medical background?"

"I was planning on being a doctor before answering the call of the call of the gods. Mercury visited me in a dream, instructing me to cast aside my worldly possessions and become one with the Five. I have retained some medical knowledge, though, and during my free time, continue to study the latest journals. I believe I can be both a servant of the Five and also help the sick and injured."

"You have a kind heart, Sister."

She smiled. "In privacy, please may call me Laetitia, Captain."

"Then I must ask you call me Shepard."

"Not your first name?"

"No-one calls me by my first name."

"What is it?"

"John. Though my sister calls me Johnny." She burst into a fit of giggles. My heart could only take so much. "Please don't share that with anyone else."

"Your secret is safe with me." She paused, before asking, "Will you visit the temple for final prayers before departing?"

"All officers have been invited to attend. It is not required, but most of those under my command have faith, and I believe they will join me."

"If I may ask, who do you pray to?"

"Venti. I'm a sailor, Laetitia. I am always praying for a breeze. If I may ask in return, who do you pray to?"

"Dibella."

"The goddess of love?" I asked, again unable to hide the surprise in my voice. I would have thought a priestess would revere one of the Five above all, not who is considered a minor god.

"I believe we are all looking for love, are we not, Shepard?"

I shrugged. "Most of us are, I guess."

"But not yourself?"

"I'm at sea most of the time. It makes finding love, let alone thinking about a family, quite difficult." I didn't add that I found pleasures of the flesh in other ways, usually in taverns and by the way of coin.

"Do you find it lonely sometimes?"

"At sea, no. I keep busy and my faith helps me find contentment. I'm not home long enough whenever my ship is docked to start thinking of settling down."

"I have been informed this will be a unisex crew. I understand fraternisation will be allowed?" I nodded. "If love was to blossom, would you allow marriage?"

"Can you perform such a ceremony?" She nodded in return. "I'll admit; I hadn't given it much thought. I see no reason why not, but the enlisted man does not have much privacy. Rest assured, you will be given your own quarters. It's not much but..." I trailed off with a slightly helpless shrug. A priest was easy. A priestess? I'd never dealt with the issue before.

"I have lived a frugal life for many years now, Shepard. I assure you I won't be disappointed with whatever I am given." She suddenly went silent and cleared her throat. "Apologies, Shepard, our conversation just got a little personal."

"Never mind. We will probably spend a lot of time talking as we sail. Expect your ear chewed off about many topics regarding our faith. I believe wholeheartedly, but I also question. One should not have blind faith and obedience."

"You are truly devoted to the Five?" she asked, a hint of admiration in her tone.

"My faith in the Five is unshakeable, if not unbreakable, Laetitia. I serve at the pleasure of the Emperor, his Empire, and the Five."

"Well, if I may, would you like to accompany me to evening prayers? Perhaps we can continue to converse later."

"I would be delighted," I replied, rising to my feet. She did the same, as I escorted her to the door. "I have a bit more paperwork to do but I should be finished in an hour."

"I will wait outside, Shepard. I will walk the halls and take in the artwork. It is most impressive." She turned to face me, and I thought she would only gesture as normal. Instead, she gently grabbed my upper-arms and kissed my cheeks. "That is how we say farewell in Trois-Rivieres, Captain," she said softly, and after leaning back, she added a slight smile, she turned and walked through the antechamber into the hallway. I followed her halfway before she turned and disappeared from view.

I must have stood there, still as a statue, for longer than normal as I heard Samantha clear her throat. "Sir, you are only setting yourself up for heartbreak if you pursue."

"Huh?"

Turning to look at her, she was ready to start giggling. "You know they are meant to be chaste and virtuous." She paused, before adding quietly, "Though that is only through personal choice."

"She is a lovely young woman, Samantha. I am thinking nothing more."

"Uh-huh. And that look on your face is suggesting something else entirely."

I stood taller, pulling my jacket tighter and tried to project a gentlemanly pose. "I will not have my reputation besmirched in such a manner!" I cried quietly, much to the amusement of Samantha as I strode back into my office. I could still hear her laughing away as I sat at my desk, unable to stop the slight chuckle at my own expense. To be honest, she wasn't entirely in error. But I hadn't lied to Laetitia. I was not looking for love. I had a new ship to command and a mystery to solve.

To be honest, I found doing any more work rather difficult as I could barely concentrate. In the space of only a few days, I'd been introduced to two women who simply took my breath away. It was an unusual feeling. I knew many attractive women, but never looked at them as anything more than colleagues or wives of the few friends I retained not in the naval service. Maybe Laetitia was onto something. Maybe, somewhere deep within my heart or mind, I was lonely.

I eventually sat back in my chair, boots on the desk, leaning back with barely a thought about work. Mostly I daydreamed about what was to come. I dreamed of sailing the ocean, through rising waves and spray. Of standing at the bow, water in my face, as we sailed to the gods only knew where. I dreamed of battle against pirates from unknown lands, of lining up my ship for the perfect battle run. Of throwing hooks onto the opposing deck and swinging across, taking my sword from its sabre and cutting down the enemy. Of…

A clear throat broke my train of thoughts. "I'm going home now, sir," Samantha said.

"Okay, Samantha. See you tomorrow morning."

"Have you done any work this afternoon, sir?"

I couldn't help chuckle. Samantha already knew me very well. "Honestly, not a damned thing, and I think it's time I left too."

Standing up, I grabbed and put on my jacket and followed Samantha out. She locked the door behind us, wished me good night, and walked off towards the main doors. I turned and went searching for Laetitia, finding her gazing upon a large painting down one of the side corridors. I stood beside her until she sensed I was there, and I think I gave her a slight fright, noticing a small jump as she glanced towards me.

Offering my right arm, she looped her left arm around it and we walked together out into the evening sun. It would be dark in another hour or two at most. As it was a warm evening, I suggested we walk the short distance to the Pantheon. Laetitia happily agreed, and we strode along in silence to begin with. Many couples would head to this area of the city of an evening, to stroll along the many parks or along the wide avenues. Cafes and taverns would perform a roaring trade at the end of the working day. I would have offered Laetitia a drink, but assumed she would say no.

The Pantheon soon lay ahead, and we could see a few people heading in for evening prayers, but there was not an official prayer service, only those wishing to do so in privacy. "Do you visit a temple daily?" Laetitia finally asked.

"No. I always attend a Solis morning service. I will usually try and visit at least once more during the week, depending on how busy I am." I reached under my shirt and grabbed the necklace. "I wear this, of course."

She brought me to a stop so she could look at it. "It's a beautiful piece. The craftsmanship is exquisite."

"My father gave it to me, the day I signed up. He said I would need 'divine wind' once I had my own command."

Handing the necklace back to me, I placed it back under my shirt and we continued walking towards the Pantheon. She took her arm from mine upon entering the grand temple, looking around to see the rotunda was relatively deserted. As always, I took a moment to simply stop and look around, particularly as it was quiet and I would remain undisturbed. Just like the Imperial family, the Five did grandeur tastefully.

Laetitia eventually escorted me to the alter of Venti, where we knelt together, bowed our heads, and prayed. My prayers were always the same. A good breeze. No storms. Preferably no gales unless we require speed. And I'd ask Venti to pass word to the other gods, to give my men courage in battle and to keep them safe, that they would see their loved ones again, that I would not falter and fail in the face of any adversity. And that, if I or any of us were to fall, that we would find ourselves in Elysium, where we would join all the other brave warriors who have fallen in the defence of Empire or Kingdom over the last two millennia.

Rising to my feet, Laetitia then escorted me to another alter, and I recognised this one as Dibella. "Will you pray with me here?" she asked softly.

I smiled and joined her on our knees again. Bowing my head and closing my eyes, I felt a soft hand take mine. I didn't react at all, simply giving it a gentle squeeze. I wasn't particularly praying, though I could hear Laetitia whispering to herself. Once she was done, she took her hand from mine as we rose to our feet again. "Why did you do that?" I had to ask.

"I was hoping the love I have would flow through me into you, Shepard."

I didn't quite know what she meant by that. I had a million and one questions, though most were… I wouldn't say inappropriate, but I didn't want a misunderstanding. She simply stood in front of me, hands clasped together in front of her, waiting for whatever I had to say next, a slight smile on her face. Gods, she was beautiful. Samantha was right, I was setting myself up for heartache. Which is why my next question was completely stupid. "Would you care to join me for a walk?"

My question was answered by her grabbing my right forearm, and I led us out of the Pantheon. We ended up strolling one of the main thoroughfares, smooth dirt under our feet, a long tree lined path ahead. The sun had nearly disappeared, gas lighting illuminating the area, though it was much darker than during the day.

"You said Mercury spoke to you in a dream?" I asked, hoping the question wasn't too personal.

" _Oui_. I will be honest, Shepard. At first, I thought I was suffering madness. The gods would speak to me? I was a nobody. But then I sat and thought about what I was told, and I believed the gods spoke to me as I have always had faith. My faith has always been strong. Far stronger than anyone in my family or of friends. And they must have believed I can contribute by becoming a sister and priestess."

"I've heard Mercury will only speak to the worthy, though he does speak in riddles. For Mercury to have spoken to you, Laetitia … How many people have you told?"

"You are only the third person I have told. I told the Mother of my local temple in Trois-Rivieres. And I informed the Grand Cleric when I arrived at the Pantheon."

"Did they believe you?"

" _Oui_ , of course. Why would they not?"

The question wasn't accusing; she was generally curious. "I'll be honest, I'm not sure how to ask the question without causing offence."

She laughed lightly to herself. "I know what you wish to ask, Shepard. Did they think I was insane? Or, worse, did they think I was lying? No, they know Mercury and the gods will speak to anyone. Those who are already worthy. Those who will prove worthy. And those who have faith and need guidance. Those who are hurting. Even those who are questioning their faith." She gestured and we turned onto another thoroughfare. "My residence is just down here. Ever the gentleman, Shepard, walking a lady to her door." She paused again. "Have you ever had a crises of faith?"

I thought about that question for a minute. "No. As I said, my faith is unshakeable. I have questioned things that have happened in my life at times. But nothing so far as to make me angry at the gods and leaving me wanting to turn my back on them."

"I will share with you the one time, Shepard. Once, only once, have I questioned the wisdom and guidance of the gods."

"When was that?"

"When my mother died. She was still so young, and appeared so full of life. And within six months, she was gone and I had to lower her into the ground next to my father."

"How did you deal with the crisis?"

"I prayed and found comfort in meditation. With her death, my faith was eventually reinvigorated. There was a reason why it happened. I just needed to find understanding." We fell into silence again as we appeared to be approaching her place of residence. It was a simple looking building, which befitted those who served the Five. She let go of my arm as we stood in front of the front door, removing my hat and finding myself at a loss as to what to say. "Thank you for joining me for prayers tonight, Shepard."

"You're welcome. And it was my pleasure." She stepped forward, got on her tiptoes, and again lay a kiss on each cheek, before she simply stood down, looking at me, probably waiting for me to say something. "You will join me for final prayers before we depart?"

"Of course, Shepard."

I thought it best to end the night on this note. "Goodnight, Laetitia."

The slight smile that remained on her face broadened ever so slightly. "Goodnight, Shepard."

I bowed as she turned and walked up the few steps to the doors of her residence, ensuring she was safely inside, though she did turn to smile at me once last time, before she disappeared from view and the door closed.

Placing my hat back on my head, I turned and wandered back in the direction of home. I arrived quite a while later, happy to simply stroll along by myself, whistling a tune or two, earning a few glances as I weaved my way through the crowds. I had no inclination to wander into a tavern or bar, thinking I'd just go home, have a nightcap and go to bed.

Obviously my good mood drew attention from Jane when I walked in the front door and into the sitting room. Sitting on the couch, the fireplace providing warmth and light, she took one look at me and asked, "Okay, who is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She didn't believe me.

* * *

 _A/N – Donadieu is a French surname meaning 'Given to God'. I believe it fits Laetitia and her character rather well, at least in regards to this story going forward._

 _Laetitia – Originally named her Leliana, my favourite romanceable character adapted from Dragon Age: Origins, but changed it so she now shared some similarities but enough differences too, enough to be considered OC (or, at least, I think so.)_

 _Bernard Kerr - an amalgamation of two of my favourite authors, Bernard Cornwell and Phillip Kerr_


	4. Chapter 4 - Faith, and the Emperor

_**History of the Empire: Volume Two (1001-2000)**_

 _Authored by Scribe Bernard Kerr for His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Uhtred III_

1192 – Beginning of the War of the Dragonstone. Norman rulers are increasingly proving tyrannical in the face of growing opposition, as Normandy and Trois-Rivieres grow ever richer, the rest of the Empire stagnating, the people growing resentful. A young lord from the city of Arcturus, taking the name of Uhtred Dragonheart, forms an army and begins a rebellion that soon consumes all twelve realms of the Empire.

1197 – The Miracle of the Medina River. Facing an enemy outnumbering them three to one, Uhtred Dragonheart proves his credentials as a leader of men and possible future Emperor, leaving the Norman army shattered, his tactics of cavalry, bow, trebuchet and spear proving too inspired for over-confident Norman generals.

1199 – The Grand Alliance. Arcturus, Prussia, Bavaria, Bebbanburg, Hilamshiral and Lavonia sign an alliance to end Norman rule of the continent, and agree that a new Empire, led by Uhtred Dragonheart of Arcturus, will rule at the end of the current conflict. Haafingaar and Nordland attend but signify their intention to remain neutral for self-preservation due to the location of Norman forces at their borders. Uhtred Dragonheart understands their concern and assures their sovereignty regardless. Tomeria remains neutral but allows allied forces to cross its lands.

1202 – Uhtred Dragonheart survives an assassination attempt while passing through Tomeria. The assassin is captured, and though wishing to show clemency, he is persuaded to put the assassin to death, to send a message to those who oppose him. The assassin, by a name of Henri Dupont, is hung, drawn and quartered, his head sent by messenger directly to King Louis VII of Normandy.

1203 – The Last but One. Trois-Rivieres falls to the forces of Uhtred Dragonheart after a nine-month battle from one border to the other. The city of Saint-Michel opens its gates to prevent its complete destruction. Only Normandy remains in opposition, but despite overtures of peace from Uhtred Dragonheart, guaranteeing certain rights in the new Empire, the kingdom refuses to surrender.

1204 – The Siege of Dunkerque, end of the War of the Dragonstone. Last year of the Second Era. Uhtred Dragonheart and his grand army routes the forces of the Normans at the border, and marches into Normandy, quickly arriving at the gates of its capital. After a six-month siege, during which thousands die from disease and starvation within the city walls, Dunkerque falls. He is crowned as Emperor on 25th Evening Star, 1204, signalling the end of Norman rule, and the beginning of the Third Era. Arcturus is proclaimed the new capital of the Third Empire.

'He who holds the Dragonstone rules the World'.

The Dragonheart family has held the Dragonstone to the present day.

1220 – The construction of the Pantheon in Arcturus is completed. It is soon the centre of faith in the Empire.

1225 – The construction of the Imperial Palace in Arcturus is completed. Emperor Uhtred I spends his final years living in the palace he helped design.

1237 – Emperor Uhtred I, fondly remembered as 'Uhtred the Great', dies at the age of 63. He is succeeded by his son, Ragnar I.

1252 – Rebellion flares in Normandy. The first crisis of Ragnar's reign, he shows a deft touch with the ideology of 'talk softly but carry a big stick.' Border clashes do occur in both Normandy and Trois-Rivieres, but with few having the heart for a sustained war, being less than fifty years since the end of the last war, the fighting quickly ends. The rebellion ends peacefully after a summit between the Emperor and King of Normandy. The Dragonheart reign is secured.

1398 – A man by the name of Brian is burned as a heretic to 'the Five' in Verona, Tomeria. His crimes were numerous, his most famous claim being that there was only one true God, that all men must repent for their sins, and that we would pay for the crimes of those who came before. He had established a following before his burning, and over the centuries, he was revered as a saint by those who believed in him, and a religion was soon established, called the Church of the Burned Man. So far, those with faith in the Five, and the Empire, have ignored this upstart religion.

1404 – The Bicentennial Year for the end of the War of the Dragonstone. Celebrations are held across the Empire though somewhat muted in Normandy and Trois-Rivieres. Talk of rebellion still lingers in some quarters.

1476 – The Kingdom of Hilamshiral rises up against the Empire, supported by the Principality of Lavonia. Hilamshiral also forges an alliance with Bebbanburg, catching Prussia by complete surprise, as the three nations being to lay siege to both Prussia and Trois-Riveires, Tomeria remaining neutral though its lands are overrun. The Kingdom of Normandy uses this excuse to launch an assault north into Nordland while assisting in the defence of Trois-Riveires. Arcturus, caught on the back foot, recognises Hilamshiral as the greater threat and goes to war to protect the security of the whole Empire.

1479 - After a long, bloody war, Hilamshiral forces refuse to surrender until the entire kingdom is overrun, their king captured, its capital in ruins and its lands left scorched. Deaths are in the hundreds of thousands. Emperor Harald I threatens to wipe Hilamshiral off the map. It takes nearly two centuries for Hilamshiral to be fully readmitted to the Empire, remaining effectively a pariah state, cut-off from trade with the other eleven realms.

1481 – The Kingdom of Normandy is finally forced out of Nordland, thanks to relief efforts by the Imperial Navy into relieving Imperial forces through Tromso, and the assistance of friends and allies across the Empire. Tired of continuous sabre rattling if not outright rebellion by Norman royalty, King Louis XI is forced to abdicate, his successor handpicked by Harald I, though ensuring the successor is acceptable to the Norman populace.

1659 – Portsmouth, a common language named town in Normandy, is proclaimed a city and a naval dockyard is designed and commissioned to be constructed, to be completed by the turn of the century.

1704 – The five hundredth anniversary for the end of the War of the Dragonstone. Celebrations are held across the Empire. Emperor Erik II tours the twelve realms. He is surprised by the warm greeting when arriving in Normandy.

1788 – The construction of the Great Docks of Arcturus is completed. From this point, Arcturus, already an important trading city, becomes one of the centres of shipping and trade in the Empire. Dunkerque is unhappy that trade is taken away until Arcturus moves the First Fleet to Portsmouth, with a smaller flotilla to be based near Dunkerque itself. Appreciating the sentiment behind such a gesture, Norman rulers celebrate the arrival of the fleet with a week of festivities.

1830 – Emperor Ragnar III marries Marie Antoinette, daughter of King Henry VI of Normandy, bringing the Imperial line and the Kingdom of Normandy closer together. Though an arranged marriage, Ragnar and Marie fall deeply in love, eventually having nine children. This would be a regular occurrence going forward, the male heir of the Dragonheart line marrying the daughter, if one was available, of the Norman throne. If no Norman daughter was available, then a daughter of the Prussian throne would be selected. More often than not, these marriages prove immensely successful.

1954 – The seven-hundred and fiftieth anniversary for the end of the War of the Dragonstone. The Empire remains as popular as ever. Emperor Ragnar IV embarks on another tour of the twelve realms. Relations between Arcturus and Normandy, so strained for centuries, are now closer than ever, and his arrival is celebrated with the largest gathering of people seen in Dunkerque in its history.

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Iovis_ _, the eighteenth day of Morning Star_

 _Mid-afternoon_

"Captain, sir."

Glancing up, Samantha stood in the doorway, looking rather nervous about something. "What is it?" I wondered.

"The Lord Admiral wishes to see you immediately."

"And what has you looking like someone just gave you one hell of an almighty fright?" I asked, rising to my feet and putting on my coat.

"His clerk, sir," she whispered once I was near, "She's a little… intimidating."

"Who, Anne?" I couldn't help chuckle. "She's as sweet as apple pie."

"She does look rather fierce."

"Well, I would too if I had to deal with everything the Lord Admiral has to on a daily basis. Don't take it personally, Samantha."

"I'll try. I guess we won't be seeing much more of her anyway."

"Are you still adamant about coming"?

"Absolutely, sir. It's the chance of a lifetime. I'd be daft to throw it away."

As news of the _Normandy_ was still not public, though more and more people were obviously learning of the ship and nature of the mission, Admiralty House remained busy, but one would not think the departure of such a grand ship was imminent. Apart from my commissioned officers, NCOs and crew, it appeared no-one but those who needed to know were aware of what was looming on the horizon. Having been working in the building for a couple of weeks by now, my face was known. I hadn't made friends with anyone, that was pointless considering departure was imminent, but I'd already established friendly relations with colleagues, receiving plenty of salutes and greetings as I strode down the marbled hall.

Still wondering what the Lord Admiral could possible want with me, I strode into his clerk's office. Anne was obviously expecting me, as she simply gestured to the partially open door. Politely knocking as always, I didn't wait for a response, striding in to see the Lord Admiral leaning back against his desk, deep in thought. Coming to a halt, I saluted as always. "You requested my presence, sir." A statement. No point questioning it.

He nodded, walking towards me. "I did, Shepard. I hope your afternoon is clear. You have been summoned to dine with the Emperor." I know my jaw dropped wide. I couldn't help it. Hackett actually smiled at my reaction. "I'm sure it's a surprise, but as you're aware, the Emperor knows of the ship and its mission, and he wants to dine with you and learn more about you before you depart. He knows enough from what he has read of your file, but he wants to meet the man behind all the words."

"It would be an honour, sir."

"Good, as we're leaving now. The carriage is waiting outside."

It was always interesting to walk alongside the Lord Admiral through the halls of Admiralty House. Subordinates practically leapt out of his way. He could be an intimidating man, of course, but I knew he had the respect of every man who served under him. It wasn't fear at all. In conversations with his closest subordinates, they claimed he never raised voice. Usually it was his tone, his mannerisms, and the look in his eyes that spoke what he thought. He tolerated mistakes, as long as they were learned from. But he wouldn't tolerate men who shirked responsibility, who were lazy and ineffective, and he made sure anyone who embarrassed the Imperial Navy and the Emperor never served again.

The carriage, not the black and gold of the Imperial, was painted the navy and gold of the Navy. Slightly smaller, it required only four horses. During our journey, Hackett explained some of the ceremony and preparation that would occur prior to my meeting with the Emperor. The road rose as the Imperial Palace was placed on the only major elevation within the walls of the city, designed as a statement, the Emperor looking over his subjects. The only building that neared the height of the palace was the Pantheon.

Passing through the gates before pulling up outside the palace, one couldn't stop and gaze in wonder. The finest stone had been quarried to build it long ago. It wasn't as large as people believed. There were no columns in front, only a grand set of doors, on which battles of years' past were carved. In the centre was the symbol of the Imperial family and crest of the Empire. Large, rectangular windows lined each wall, suggesting that inside were two floors, a ground and an upper. High above, there were more symbols of empire in the guttering, with numerous designs of dragon looking out over the city. For those who remembered long ago, the symbol of the Second Empire had been the lion. The dragon had defeated the lion to herald the coming of the Third Empire.

The grand doors were opened as the Lord Admiral and I approached, entering an entrance hall that was breathtakingly exquisite, and if a sign of what was to come, then the inside was going to be far more impressive than outside. The ceiling appeared to be miles above us, with artwork that, if I had time, I'd have taken hours to appreciate. Adoring the walls were grand portraits of previous Emperors or frescoes and further artwork. The floor was marble though we strode along the softest carpet imaginable. Ahead of us was a line of people, I assumed stewards and servants to the Emperor. A mixture of male and female, all of them dressed in fine looking suits or dresses, barely a spec of dirt between them. They bowed as we stopped before them.

"Lord Admiral, a pleasure as always."

"Thank you, William. Are you well?"

"As always, lord." He then turned to me. "Captain Shepard, pleasure to meet you. Before you meet the Emperor, you will join me and fellow stewards. There are matters of protocol and ceremony to attend to."

"Nothing to worry about, Shepard," Hackett added, "Everyone goes through the same thing when meeting the Emperor the first time."

As the Lord Admiral proceeded towards another pair of enormous double doors, flanked either side by a soldier of the Imperial Guard, I was led off to another room. It appeared to be some sort of washroom, proven when William turned to me and ordered me, politely, to remove my clothing. Obviously, I hesitated. "You have nothing I have not seen before, sir, but you must be washed, perfumed, and re-dressed before you see the Emperor. All subordinates do this beforehand."

"And the Lord Admiral?"

A slight smirk. "Even he did it the first time. A matter of protocol. Rest assured, Captain, it is nothing to be embarrassed about." He gestured behind, where a large bath lay waiting, and the steam rising suggested the water was hot. "First, you will bathe. Then you will be shaved. Then you will be given new clothing. Your current clothing will be washed, pressed, and returned when you depart this evening."

Anyone offended by nudity didn't belong in the navy. Granted, as a gentleman, you would normally act with at least a little decorum, but while I didn't expect to be washed and dressed, I wasn't worried. After undressing, I was led to the bath, noticing one or two of the girls have a cheeky peek at what was between my legs. My arms were grabbed as I lowered myself into the water, given a couple of minutes to relax and settle before they began to wash me. Ever been washed by a few women before? It was hard not to find it at least a little erotic, silently willing for my body not to react, though they helped relax me by chatting away about life in the palace, and they had the hands of those who performed physical labour all day. William simply observed, a blank look on his face. He'd no doubt done this hundreds of times before.

Being shaved wasn't a problem, as though I could do it myself, I did prefer a manservant or barber to perform the task when I was ashore. Standing naked in front of William, I was then doused in powder before being wiped down, then some sort of perfume sprayed on me. I have to admit, I smelled rather nice. Clothing was then laid out in front of me, the same as I always wore, but the feel of it in my fingers suggested it was the finest of fibres available. Once I was dressed, William looked me up and down carefully, making sure my hair was combed, my clothes brushed down again, my boots given a final polish. "You are a good looking man, Captain."

"Um, thanks."

"Single?"

"Yes. Haven't met the right woman yet."

"You will soon."

"Being at sea makes it rather difficult. And, if I were to marry and have children, how often would I see them? My love of being at sea, my need and want to be on a ship riding the waves… I guess a ship will always be my first love. She would have to be one hell of a woman to replace that feeling." Why was I telling him all this?

William nodded, perhaps in understanding, before he changed the topic. "Now, one last thing. When you enter the throne room, walk only on the carpet directly to the steps leading to the throne. Do not gawk or look around, but do not stare at the Emperor either. Once you are six paces from the steps, stop, and fall to one knee. Bow your head. Cross your right arm across your chest, fist over your heart. Extend your left arm forty-five degrees, elevated, palm flat, fingers pointing out." He demonstrated what he meant. "State only 'Your Imperial Majesty'. He will then reply 'Rise, Captain Shepard.' He may choose to walk down the steps to shake your hand, he may choose to remain seated." He paused before adding, "He will generally shake the hand of those who serve in his name. Once pleasantries are exchanged, you will find him rather delightful company. You may ask questions, but steer clear of politics, religion and sex unless he otherwise broaches the subject."

With all that ringing in my ears, he stood to the side and gestured for me to leave. The doors into the throne room were again closed, the guards opening them as I approached. Continuing along the carpet, I kept my head straight though allowed my eyes to wander. The room was spectacular. The throne itself was a work of art, though I don't believe it was solid gold. Probably painted or a light film of gold over something else. The Lord Admiral was standing off to one side, the Emperor sitting on his throne, watching my approach.

Six paces from the steps, I carried out the required gestures as instructed. Surprising myself, I felt barely a nerve as I bent down on one knee. "Your Imperial Majesty," I stated in a firm, clear voice.

"Rise, Captain Shepard," the Emperor replied, immediately rising and walking down the steps. I'd only seen the Emperor once in my life, and that had been from a distance. Up close, he was a tall, broad man. I knew he had been trained in warfare, despite the twelve realms being mostly at peace since his birth. I couldn't remember his exact age, though the grey that appeared in his blonde hair suggested he was older than me, but younger than the Lord Admiral. His blue eyes that met mine spoke of wisdom and truth. He had a beard, untouched by grey, and well-trimmed. His handshake was firm. Letting go of my hand, he stepped back as I stood easy, hands at my back. "Are you well?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

He smiled and waved a hand. "None of that, Captain Shepard. While we dine, please, call me Uhtred."

"Then I will be Shepard, Your Maj…" I trailed off.

Now he chuckled. "It will take a little getting used to. Steven still insists on using my title, even after all these years."

"It is merely respect, Your Majesty."

"He says that, but I think he merely wishes to push my buttons, see if I'll react," Uhtred whispered towards me.

He took me on a tour of the throne room, and now that I had a chance to look around, it was magnificent. There were trophies of war on display, the finest armour and weapons, heraldry adorning each pillar from the twelve realms, pictures of relations distant and close. He explained detail about some of the things we looked at, though mostly left me to gaze in silence. It was staggering, a real sign of power and prestige. I knew that, every so often, artefacts were relocated to the Imperial Museum, so the people could also gaze upon them. Many told the history of us as a people, even going further back than the beginning of legends. Those who studied in history were consistently digging up the past, leaving us to wonder who came before.

Eventually the tour finished, and I was led towards a grand dining room. The table must have been fifteen feet long, if not longer, made of the finest oak men could find, varnished so you could see your own reflection. But the room was also cosy and warm, the large windows providing a view of the city. There were only three places set, so I assumed no-one else would be joining us. "My dear wife, Aela, sends her regards, Shepard, but she is currently residing at our estate in Bebbanburg. My daughter is expecting her first child, and Aela wanted to be there for it. I will journey once I receive word the child is born."

"Congratulations, sire."

He nodded his thanks. "It's always nice to know the line of succession is secure. My first born son has yet to have an heir of his own, but I'm confident he and his wife will shortly provide us with children."

We took our seats at the table, and over the next couple of hours, I feasted upon some of the finest food I ever would in my life. The most succulent, tender of meats. The freshest of vegetables. Fruits from across the twelve realms. Cakes, breads and pastries baked only that morning for our meal. On top of that, the Emperor ensured a cask of the finest ale was provided, the Lord Admiral giving me a quick glance of 'behave yourself'. I ensured I only sipped at my drink. And, I'll have to admit, the Emperor provided delightful conversation. He asked plenty of questions of myself, as although aware of my service record, he wanted to know more about me as a man. I only hoped that what I said impressed him.

I also asked him one or two questions, ensuring I didn't stray into any topic that would cause offence, showing general interest in life at the palace and also life as the Emperor. He was surprisingly honest, admitting that he knew he was privileged, but he used that privilege to ensure he provided for his people. But the Emperor also ruled by divine right. The throne and the Five was inextricably linked. The Emperor was not a god, he was only a man, but it was a belief, held by all, that the Emperor ruled at the pleasure of the Five. That is why his forefather had taken the throne, obtained the Dragonstone, and heralded the beginning of the new era.

Once the meal was completed and an aperitif served, we retired to a sitting room, a roaring fire providing warmth, sitting in the most comfortable of chairs, the upholstery alone art in itself, as the Emperor finally broached the subject at hand. "Shepard, as captain of the _Normandy_ , you have been set what many might think an impossible task. Be honest, what do you think are the chances of finding any remnants of the ship or our people?"

I sipped at my glass, taking time to get my thoughts in order, before replying. "It's been one hundred years, sire. Finding the ship? Well, if it still floats, and they've managed to keep up with repairs, there is a slight chance. But, honestly, I doubt we'll find it unless it crashed ashore. If it sank, it will be somewhere on the ocean floor. Regarding the people, one could only hope they have managed to survive somehow. At heart, I find it impossible that, even if the _Dunkerque_ did sink, all hands would have been lost."

"You believe there might have been survivors? But why have they not returned?"

"It's possible they never have an opportunity, even after all this time. And if the chart showing the only navigable route was lost, that would make it even more perilous."

"Your officers, the ladies and gentlemen under your command. Are you confident?"

I glanced at Hackett before replying. "The Admiralty and the various boards responsible for commissioning officers have provided me with the finest people available. If we judged the mission on that alone, then all this should a success."

"And the _Normandy_ itself?"

"I was left speechless, sire. Absolutely speechless. I've never seen anything like it before, obviously. But the way it's designed, its curves, it masts and the way the sails would hang, as I can see them in my mind, the mere colour of the wood use… It's enough to bring a tear to the eye, sire. I still can't stop smiling about the fact that the ship will be under my command once we weigh anchor and set sail."

The Emperor turned to Hackett. "I think we have a true sailor and man of the sea with us, Steven."

"Captain Shepard was born to serve the Empire and its navy, Your Majesty. He is the right man for the job."

He turned to me and nodded. "I agree. And you have already proven, with your words, that you are the right man for the task, Captain Shepard. I have only one favour to ask. I cannot make it an order. I do not know what the future holds. But I ask only one favour. I hope you can grant it." I nodded. "Once your mission is done, return to us. Let the people know what happened to the _Dunkerque_ and those who sailed it. But, the most important thing, return with your own crew and the _Normandy_. I cannot bear the thought of being responsible for…"

"I give you my word, sire," I said, "And I apologise for interrupting."

The Emperor raised his glass. "To the Imperial Navy and all those who serve it."

I raised my glass and smiled. "Long live the Emperor and the Dragonheart Empire."

"One last question, Shepard, and I'll leave the topic alone."

I couldn't help chuckle. "I don't mind, sire. I can talk about sailing and the navy all day."

"Are you a man of faith?" I nodded. "Will you be attending prayers on Solis before you depart?"

"Of course. I have invited all my officers to attend. I will attend in the morning as usual, then I will return again in the evening with my officers. It will be the last opportunity to visit the Pantheon before we depart. I predict we'll be ready to leave by the middle of next week."

"Very good. It is my intention to attend alongside you in the evening."

I'll admit, that left me a little speechless for a few seconds, even a little choked up. The Emperor joining someone like me for Solis prayers? I might be a captain in the Imperial Navy, but I was a nobody compared to the lords above me. "Your Majesty, that is… I mean… We would all be honoured by your presence."

"You are about to leave on one of the greatest journeys undertaken in the name of the Empire, Shepard. I believe it is only right I attend and share my prayers of success with you and your officers."

"Thank you, sire."

"Don't tell your officers. I would like my attendance to be a surprise."

"Of course. My sister will definitely ask what's up though." I paused before adding, "You'll definitely like her too, sire."

He chuckled, "I look forward to meeting her."

I shared one more drink with the Emperor and the Lord Admiral before the latter announced he would be departing for the evening, and it was a subtle suggestion that I would be leaving too. I didn't mind, though I would have enjoyed the company of the Emperor a little longer, or a real tour of the palace, left wondering what the private quarters looked like. I hadn't seen any of his children around either, assuming they were either in other parts of the palace, or with their mother in Bebbanburg.

Walking out to the carriage with the Lord Admiral, he asked if I wanted a lift, but as it was still early evening, I declined, suggesting I would walk home. He bid me farewell as he would return to his residence in one of the finest areas of the city. Being Lord Admiral definitely had its perks.

It was a pleasant evening, a cool breeze coming up from the harbour, all the way along the river into the city itself. Not cold enough for a thick jacket, but enough to bring a slight chill, causing jackets to be buttoned up. It was a good walk back to my house, tempted but eventually forgoing the chance of a tipple at one of the many taverns I passed by. I'd behaved myself while the palace, but it has also been a long meal, and quite frankly, I was stuffed.

Arriving back home sometime later, my jacket now over my shoulder as I'd worked up a sweat during my walk. Wandering inside, I found Jane sprawled by herself on the couch, a fire already lit, book in hand, a glass of wine on the small table in front of her. She noticed my appearance and smiled. "Evening, brother. Where have you been?"

"Having dinner with the Emperor."

"Fuck off!" she exclaimed before falling silent, judging my face as I sat down next to her, moving her stockinged feet onto my lap so she was still comfortable. "Hang on, you're serious?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Since when? You never told me!"

"It was unexpected. I think it might have been a last minute thing."

"Talk about the mission?" I nodded. "What's he like?"

"He's a good man. And he cares. He really does. One would think the Emperor would be aloof, with barely an idea of what goes on outside the gates. But he shows an interest in everything." I paused before adding, "I will tell you something, but you must swear you don't share it. If you do, I'll make sure you stay here."

She performed the gesture, arm across her chest, hand over her heart. "I swear on the Five. And who am I going to tell anyway! Now, what is it?"

"The Emperor will join us for prayers on Solis eve."

My sister was very excited by that news.

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Solis, the twenty-first day of Morning Star_

 _Mid-afternoon_

As it was likely our last Solis together before we set sail, I asked the day before if Jane would like a picnic lunch after attending prayers in the morning. She joked as usual about it being misinterpreted by others, but considering we were both single, and enjoyed each other's company, I saw no harm in it. She readily accepted the invitation. "Bet you'd prefer Laetitia to join you," she did state on the way home from the Pantheon after prayers.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And how do you know her…" I paused before asking, "Samantha? I guess you have visited my office often enough."

"She's full of gossip, Johnny. Delightful, juicy gossip, all at your expense. Apparently two women on this ship might have caught your eye. Who was the other one?"

I sighed, already defeated, as she'd figure it out quickly once I saw her again. "Her name was Serana. She will be the second surgeon on board with Doctor Chakwas."

"Johnny?" I glanced at her, hearing her earnest, almost hopeful tone. "I hope you do find love one day."

"My first love is the sea."

"And while I see that, don't you eventually want someone to find somebody to love? Court her, get married, have children, settle down?"

"We're about to head out on a journey that could take us only the gods know where. I'm not even going to start thinking about any of that until our return."

She cuddled into my side as we strolled along. "Well, I can still hope for the future then." I hugged her back and kissed her forehead before she let me go and we walked the rest of the way home in comfortable silence. And, I'll admit, I hoped she found the love of her life one day too. She definitely deserved to find love. And I knew, with the necklace she wore and the god she revered, that she was certainly planning children some day in the future.

I'd bought everything we would need for a picnic the previous day. Nothing extravagant, just some bread, cured meats, fruit and some small cakes. There were small parks dotted around the city where people would gather when the sun was out and the weather warm. After placing the blanket down on a patch of grass, we enjoyed a little food, and a lot of the wine I'd also brought along, not talking about the upcoming mission but making each other laugh as we remembered stories of when we were kids. Both of us knew how lucky we were, growing up in a loving household, both parents still alive, relatively comfortable compared to many others as we never went hungry, our house always warm.

"Do you ever miss Tromso?"

"I'll admit I do sometimes. I miss mother's cooking most of all. She could take the simplest of ingredients and produce a meal that would make my taste buds dance."

"And father?"

"I've only ever wanted to make him proud, little sister. Just as I wanted to make my little sister proud of her big brother."

She couldn't help smile as she said softly, "She certainly is," before adding excitedly, hands raised, "And now I'm on the same ship as him!"

Her enthusiasm about everything was infectious, which is why I thought she'd be an excellent addition to my crew. "I'm rather fond of the idea too, Jane."

"Will I like my fellow officers?" she asked somewhat suddenly, "I'm so used to working alongside those I know from the _Sirius_ …"

"I've been given the best of the best, Jane. Yourself included. All I can suggest is that you prove what you are capable of, what I know you are capable of, and there won't be any problems whatsoever."

We ate a little more food, polished off the bottle of wine, and then headed home. She'd had more wine than myself so she headed to bed for quick nap as I settled down in the sitting room, looking over some more paperwork. I wanted everything well and truly signed off before I boarded the _Normandy_ for the first time. Once I set foot on the ship, I would not leave it until our return, until we found new land, or I stepped onto the deck of a captured ship. Many of my fellow captains were just as if not more superstitious.

Noticing the sun starting to set, I headed upstairs to wake up Jane first before heading into my room to get into uniform. I'd instructed all officers to attend prayers in uniform, and hoped they would do as I asked, as none would know the Emperor would be attending. I looked closer at my uniform than normal, looking for any marks or stains. I had a couple of spares, of course, but would rather not wear those before departure.

I could hear Jane stomping around next door, no doubt probably feeling the lingering effects of the wine, though a walk to the Pantheon should help clear those. I focused on making sure I was presentable, leaving my coat for last as always, before checking on her. She insisted she was fine, just feeling a little tired, thinking her nap might not have been the best idea. "No more drinking," I suggested. She readily agreed, stating she'd head straight back to bed upon returning later on.

Once dressed, she asked me to give her a look over, ensuring she was just as presentable as myself. She looked fine, so after donning our jackets and hats, we headed downstairs and out into the street. It was now dusk, light still on the horizon though street-lights were starting to illuminate around us. We took our time strolling along as we still had a bit of time before the evening service would begin, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was delayed, as no doubt information about the Emperor attending would have been relayed to the Grand Cleric. He would no doubt lead the service if the Emperor was in attendance.

There was a small crowd of people by the columns of the Pantheon, all of them wearing officer garb. Noticing I was approaching, they formed into a line and came to attention, saluting at the same time. I came to halt just before them and returned the gesture.

"Crew of the _Normandy_ , for those who haven't met her already, may I introduce Acting Lieutenant, and also my sister, Jane Shepard. Jane, meet at least some of the crew of the _Normandy_. From left to right, you have Sister Laetitia Donadieu, Captain of the Marines Kaidan Alenko, Lieutenant and Executive Officer Miranda Lawson, Doctor Karin Chakwas, Doctor Serana Volkihar, Master Charles Pressly, Chief Petty Officer Ashley Williams, Purchasing Officer Jacob Taylor, Quartermaster Jeff Moreau, and Captain's Clerk, otherwise known as my assistant, Samantha Traynor."

There was a round of handshakes as they all greeted each other. I'm sure there were probably one or two questions about my sister being so highly ranked on the _Normandy_ , but there was protocol to follow, and if they had concerns, they could raise those with me in private. But I knew Jane would prove she was worthy of her position within the matter of a few days, not only to herself or her crew members, but perhaps most importantly, to me, as her brother and as her commanding officer.

Before heading in, I suggested we wait a moment before heading in. I checked my pocket watch for the time, and I knew the Emperor would be arriving in mere moments. He would arrive in his carriage, but would do so without ceremony.

Within a few minutes, we could hear the clop-clop of an arriving carriage, everyone quieting down as the Imperial carriage rounded the corner and pulled up in front of us. I sensed and hear the shuffle of my officers get into line, including Jane, as the footman on the carriage jumped down to open the door. The Emperor stepped out first, dressed in a similar uniform to all of us, just with far more golden embroidery and a few more medals, most awarded by the kingdoms and duchies of the Empire. He was followed by his son, the Lord High Admiral, dressed in a similar uniform to his father, with fewer medals, and then the Lord Admiral. I immediately took a knee, knowing everyone behind me would have done the same. "Your Majesty," I stated, hearing those words echoed behind me.

"Rise, crew of the _Normandy_ ," the Emperor stated, "To be honest, considering the mission you are all about to undertake, it is I who should be saluting you."

"You honour us with your presence, Your Majesty," I stated, "If I may make introductions?"

"Of course, Captain. I shall remember their names and pray for each one of them."

The Emperor had obviously studied the paperwork, as during each introduction, he seemed to know a little something about each of them, whether it was where they were from, or a ship they'd served on, or their training, or just a small anecdote about life in general. He raised more than one laugh, and it was a genuine laugh, not the fake one you would usually hear. Sure, my officers were nervous as it was unlikely any had met the man before, but as I'd told Jane, he was clearly a good, decent and honourable man. Having now met him and spent time with him, my faith in his divine rule was strengthened.

Introductions complete, I was allowed to fall in alongside the Emperor as we walked into the Pantheon. I noticed it was emptier than normal. The Emperor would like to be a man of the people, and while popular, there were still those who would like to gain infamy, or notoriety, by attempting to take his life. I was not aware of any attempts before, but it was simply a case of being safe above all else.

The Grand Cleric was in position as we sat ourselves along the pews. I found myself sat between the Emperor and his son as the Grand Cleric took his position in front of us. He merely stood on a step above the main floor, a book in his hands. There was no real written doctrine to our faith. It was more a belief held within one's heart and mind, though all the gods revered were done so for a particular reason. For example, Venti as the God of Wind or Mars as the God of War. The book in his hands only contained the few songs that could be sung before, during, and after a service, or to whichever god you happened to revere.

"Grand Cleric Beocca, before you begin, let's leave aside any mention of the Emperor or my divine rule. We are here to pray for the crew of the _Normandy_ and ask the gods to ensure their safe onward journey and return."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Beocca spoke wonderfully for the next twenty minutes, all the more remarkable considering he could only speak from the head and the heart. The one over-riding message of his sermon was that the _Normandy_ would travel the world on behalf of the Empire and the Five. He didn't say we would be spreading our faith to any people we would happen to meet. And if it did spread, it would happen naturally. The Five didn't want us to force our faith onto others, accepting many would choose to follow their own faith, or even have none at all. One of the reasons the Church of the Burned Man was considered a danger is that they didn't accept our faith in return.

Finishing his sermon, Beocca walked towards our group, shaking each of us by the hand, wishing us good luck and to retain our faith in the Five, and we would be successful. Once that was done, he disappeared, leaving us to pray in solitude.

"Do you wish to pray with me, Shepard?" the Emperor asked.

"Of course, sire."

He gestured ahead. "I believe the God of Wind would suffice?"

I couldn't help chuckle. "Anyone would believe you to be a sailor at heart too, sire."

We knelt side by side at the altar of Venti. I'm not sure what he prayed for. No doubt the same as myself. It was the same prayer each and every time. A good wind, a safe journey, and a triumphant return. I don't think I asked for much. Rising to my feet, I noticed Alenko at the altar of Mars, Laetitia at the altar of Dibella, Doctors Chakwas and Serana at the altar of Asclepius, who was the god of medicine. Most of my crew was waiting for me to move out of the way, as most sailors worshipped Venti above all.

I gathered with the Emperor, his son and the Lord Admiral, making small talk as we waited for the others. Matters of faith could not and should not be rushed, particularly as this would be our final time before departure. It was a time of reflection as well as contemplation.

Not wanting to make a fuss, the Emperor gathered us around to wish us good luck a final time before he left to return to the palace, joined by his son and Lord Admiral. After one last handshake with each of us, he departed, leaving the rest of us to slowly filter out into the darkness.

"Sister Laetitia, would you care for an escort home?" I wondered as others started to disappear into the night.

"What about your sister?"

"I live close by, sir. We can go together as Serana is staying with me until we go too," Chakwas suggested.

As that trio wandered off in the direction of my home, Laetitia and I followed the same route of a few nights before. She looped her left arm around my right again, leaning in rather close as we strolled along rather slowly. It was already far too comfortable, and her being a priestess of the faith, we would never be more than friends. Oh well…

Still, she was pleasant company, rather excited that the Emperor had joined us for prayers that evening, as it was completely unexpected. She was also enthusiastic about the words the Grand Cleric had shared. "With his and the Emperor's blessing, this expedition is bound to be a success," she added.

"We can but hope. Once we're past the barrier reef, our lives are in the hands of Neptune and Venti."

"And you, Captain Shepard," she said softly.

"No pressure then," I added with a light chuckle.

"I'm confident. And not because Mercury spoke to me. Or because of my faith. I believe in you, Shepard."

I couldn't help glance at her, in complete surprise, as her tone backed up her words completely. She merely returned my glance and smiled, before tightening her grip around my arm a little longer. Ever have your mouth go dry in an instant, your heart beat that little faster, as you felt a surge of feelings erupt from deep within?

I was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble.

The rest of the walk took place in silence. Laetitia even started to hum to herself, a tune I didn't recognise, but it did make me smile all the same. The road was deserted as we eventually arrived at her residence, once again stopping in front of her door, Laetitia stepped forward then turning towards me. Removing my hat, I know I looked at her in dumb silence.

"May I ask a question, Shepard?"

"Sure."

"Do you wish to court me?"

My jaw should probably have dropped wide. Yet, somehow, the question didn't surprise me because I figured my feelings were immediately clear. "Yes, I would. But you are a priestess of the Five…"

"And you believe my vows prevent me from what? Being courted? Wanting marriage and a family?"

"But I thought…"

"I have taken vows to serve the faith, Shepard. I have not taken vows of chastity nor am I as innocent as you are likely to believe because I currently wear the white robes of faith. The Five do not expect nor demand that sort of commitment. We are men and women, of flesh and blood, most of us desiring the company of someone, a life companion, a husband or wife, while also serving the faith."

"Oh…" I trailed off, trying very hard to ensure the smile I could feel approaching didn't form. "I didn't know my… I didn't think I was being that obvious."

She giggled. "Shepard, it was obvious within five minutes of meeting you." She stopped giggling, clearing her throat and sighed. "But we also have the mission, and for the moment, neither of us can be distracted. Not at the moment."

"I agree." My mind did, my heart didn't.

She took my hands in hers, stood on tiptoes and kissed my cheeks again before standing flat on her feet. "Goodnight, my captain."

"Goodnight, Sister."

I let go of her hands and watched her turn and walk towards her front door. She turned as she opened it, returning another heart-warming smile, before she disappeared inside. Placing my hat back in place, I put my hands in my pockets and strolled along, whistling a tune.

I guess I had a little reason to be happy.

* * *

 _A/N – So, if you've read some of my other stories, you'll know one of my characters, Uhtred Dragonborn from 'Land of My Fathers', is partly influenced by a series of novels, called the 'Saxon Stories'. The first book, The Last Kingdom, has also been developed into a TV series (on BBC and Netflix.)_

 _Anyway, Grand Cleric Beocca is named for Father Beocca from that series. It all fits rather nicely, considering the Emperor is named Uhtred. And Beocca himself is a terrific character in the books._


	5. Chapter 5 - Departure

_A/N – Though I've done as much study as I can regarding the sailing vessels from the time, I've had to combine some terminology, if not just make some of it up, as there is a plethora of jargon regarding sailing vessels of the 16_ _th_ _to 18_ _th_ _Century._

* * *

 **History of the Empire: Volume Three (2001-)**

 _Authored by Scribe Bernard Kerr for His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Uhtred III_

2038 – The _Dunkerque_ sets sail for the ocean blue. Its mission is to discover if the Empire was alone on Europa. It would not return. In 2043, it was considered lost at sea, fate of its crew unknown, all evidence stricken from the record.

2129 – The Empire learns it is not alone when strange ships are sighted on the horizon to seas north-east of the Gold Coast. Rumours abound as to who the ships belong to. Within six months, the people who would call themselves Batarians launch a surprise raid on the city of Tromso. Though the Empire is victorious, it learned that it was not alone, though are unsure where the Batarians are from. Some believe they are from the other side of the impassable Grampian Alps. Others believe they are from another land across the sea. Many wonder if the Empire should not try and find them, but word is spread that the Empire would rely on its navy and the reef for protection.

2135 – Battle of the Five Apostles. Another Batarian invasion of the Gold Coast. During the battle, the captain of the Imperial vessel _Mercury_ is killed, with Lieutenant John Shepard taking command and is responsible for the routing of all enemy forces. In recognition of his service, he is promoted to captain and commissioned to the _Expedition_ , which he would command until 2138.

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Mercuri, the twenty-fourth day of Morning Star_

 _Dawn_

I woke with the golden light that slowly filtered through my window and curtains. I had slept well, despite the conflicting emotions of excitement and nerves that had bubbled up underneath my relatively calm exterior the closer departure day approached. I lay back in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the comfort of my own bed for a little longer. While I was away, a cleaning lady would visit once a week to keep it tidy and relatively dust free, as if the house was still lived in. I was tempted to rent it out while I was away, but never knowing when I would return, I didn't like the idea of kicking people out.

Finally getting out of bed, I hurried downstairs to heat some water so I could wash. It would be the final time I could have a real scrub, as although one can wash while at sea, the opportunities can be few and far between. Carrying the bowl back to my room, I knocked at Jane's door when passing, hearing her shout, albeit sleepily, that she was awake. I figured she was still snuggled under the blankets, also enjoying her last few moments of comfort.

I washed myself from head to toe, then shaved for the final time before departure. I would grow a beard like many of the crew though would keep it as neat and trimmed as possible. Some men, particularly my fellow officers, still attempted to keep a clean shaved face while at sea, though it was the one rule I relaxed when I took command the first time. In addition, a beard does protect the face from the worst the sea and weather can throw at you. The Sea Lord, Ryder, was an example of a weather-beaten, sea-battered face.

Taking my time dressing, I ensure my uniform was in pristine condition. It would be the last time it would look so nice and clean in months. I had plenty of spare clothing, though I had already sent that out to the ship. I would arrive today with nothing more than the clothes on my back, hat on my head, sword in its fine leather scabbard at my hip, and my new leather boots, which would hopefully survive time at sea. I had my old pair as a spare, hoping I wouldn't need them again. After buttoning up my jacket and smoothing down any creases, I stood in front of the mirror. What stared back at me was an officer of the Imperial Navy, a gentleman, and hopefully the man that would discover the answers to a mystery over one hundred years in the making.

Closing my bedroom door, figuring I wouldn't see it again for over a year or more, I rapped my knuckles against the other bedroom door. "Come in," I heard Jane call.

Walking in, I came to a stop as she was busy checking herself out in the mirror, before looking at me, a little concerned. "How do I look?"

"Like an officer of the Imperial Navy, Acting Lieutenant." I paused before adding, "And even I can admit that my little sister has blossomed into a beautiful young woman."

She returned a rather sweet smile before looking back in the mirror, still smoothing out her uniform. "Are you nervous?"

"Not at all."

"I'll admit; I feel a few butterflies. I'm not sure if it's the promotion, or the new ship, or the fact we are leaving everything we know behind."

"I'm sure it's a little bit of everything. But, rest assured, you'll feel just fine once we step on board the _Normandy_."

There was a loud knock at the front door. Jane told me she'd be ready in a moment, so I headed downstairs. A carriage-man, wearing the uniform of the navy, was waiting for me. "Captain Shepard?" I nodded. "The Lord Admiral has provided transport. I believe your sister will be with you?" I nodded again. "And I've been instructed to stop at the Pantheon on route to the docks?"

"Ah, that will be to collect Sister Laetitia. Just one minute, good man, and we shall be ready to depart."

"As you wish, Captain."

He walked back and clambered up into the seat on his carriage as I waited for Jane to appear. I heard the door shut upstairs and watched her carefully walk down the staircase. I took one last look around the bottom floor, wondering as to the date of when I'd next see it. If I'd see it at all. Before leaving the house, Jane wanted one last hug with her big brother. "Can't do this on the ship," she said quietly into my ear before she placed her own hat on her head and walked out the door. Closing the door and locking up, I climbed into the carriage and the horses immediately pulled us forward.

"Take in all the sights, sounds and smells, Jane. We won't be seeing any of this again any time soon," I suggested as we made our way to the Pantheon.

"Guess I'd better get used to the endless blue ocean once we are on the ship, eh?"

"True, but even between the coast and reef, we see the most magnificent of aquatic creatures. Ever seen a group of dolphins' swim by your vessel? Wonderful, beautiful creatures."

"You love the sea, don't you? I mean, I know you do, it's obvious. But hearing you speak of it sometimes…"

"It was a calling, Jane. It's why I signed up as soon as I could. The only negative during my entire time was that damned reef and the refusal of being allowed to explore."

"I am wondering something." I glanced at her. "Why now?"

I shrugged before replying. "I guess with the new ship at our disposal, they feel confident enough to send us into the unknown again but know we shall return."

Pulling up outside the Pantheon, I could see Laetitia waiting beside one of the columns. Stepping out of the carriage, I stood with the door open as she walked forward, ensuring I gestured to her at the same time. She returned a smile as she stopped for a moment in from of me. "Good morning, Captain Shepard," she said softly.

"Good morning, Sister. Are you well?"

"I'll admit to a feeling of much excitement, Captain."

"It's an hours or so ride to the dock from here. I'm sure that will build even further between here and there."

Helping her into the carriage, she took the spare space next to me as I climbed up, shut the door and banged on the roof for the driver to depart. I noticed the glance Jane gave me as I settled in for the journey. It was slightly suggestive, and I think she bit down one or two comments before finally turning to simply look out the window. Laetitia did the same beside me, the only sounds being the rattle of the carriage rolling over the stones that made up the road and the clip of the horseshoes as they carried us ever closer to our destination.

The tent village by the docks had practically disappeared as there was no point to its existence once the _Normandy_ departed. The carriage pulled up beside a temporary pier that had been built since the first day I'd seen my ship, the pier extending all the way out to where the _Normandy_ was currently anchored. My officers were currently lined up waiting for me. All the crew would already be on board, and I would make a speech to them there before we departed. I stepped down from the carriage, offering my hand to Laetitia, helping her down, before doing the same for Jane, the two falling into line with the rest. They all saluted as I passed by, returning the salute as I did so, feeling them follow behind me as I strode forward. The pier wasn't exactly the most secure of constructions, no doubt ready to be torn down as soon as we left.

At the plank that would escort us across, a pair of marines waited for us, saluting as I passed by. I whispered a final prayer to the gods before my foot stepped on the _Normandy_ for the first time. All around, the crew were making last minute preparations. Master-at-Arms Williams noticed my arrival and saluted. Returning the salute, I gestured she continue with whatever she was doing now. Walking up the quarterdeck, Quartermaster Moreau was already at the wheel, no doubt dreaming of piloting the ship across the worst waves imaginable, adding to that, hoping we'd end up in some sort of battle, where he could truly prove his prowess with the wheel. My officers gathered around as I looked forward towards the bow.

"Simply magnificent," Master Pressly stated, "Seeing her from the shore is one thing. But actually standing on her…"

Standing on the quarterdeck, the three masts reached for the heavens above, the sails as white as snow. Even at anchor, the ship made those usual noises one would expect, suggesting the very wood beneath our feet was alive. It was a clear, warm day, the smell of salt in the air. I could see my officers waiting for me to say something. Everyone knew their jobs. Knew what was required of them. "I'll make a speech to the entire crew once we're ready to go. For now, move to your stations and prepare for departure."

They all saluted again and dispersed to where they should be. I stayed near the wheel, Moreau lazily leaning against it. Master Pressly had a small table on which he had placed a compass, sextant, map and notepad on which he would plot our course. Williams approached me a couple of minutes later, suggesting we could cast-off within the hour, Pressly agreeing with her assessment. Most of the crew was in position, ready to depart. Thanking her, Pressly started issuing orders to rig and prepare sails.

I could hear orders for the men to come up to the deck. There was no chance they'd all fit on the deck itself. Many climbed the rigging so they could see me. Many wouldn't have seen me before, though I believed most would have heard of me, even before their recruitment. From my position above the deck, all my officers lined up in front of me, hats removed from the head. Behind, the enlisted men lined up as best they could, but it wasn't important. More men were hanging from the rigging, some even on the right rung of the masts above. Whether they'd actually hear me or not, who knows…

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to your new home, the Normandy!

Many of you gathered in front of me would not know my face but might know my name. I am John Shepard, captain of this mighty vessel. It is a new design, a ship never built before. It is called a man-of-war, a new class of ships being built called Ships of the Line. It is an honour that the Lord Admiral and Emperor himself has placed this vessel and its crew in my hands.

There has probably been much conversation, whisper and rumours about the purpose of this vessel. I will now make our task crystal clear. For the first time in one hundred years, a ship of the Empire will pass through the Great Barrier Reef. Our task is two-fold. One, to locate evidence of the first ship to pass through the reef. It was called the _Dunkerque_ and it failed to return from its maiden voyage. There is hope within the Admiralty that we will locate survivors from that ship, whether it was wrecked or attacked. But the second objective is most important. We have been tasked to sail the ocean blue and discover how alone or not we are on this world. We know of the Batarians, but their numbers appear few, their technological progress behind ours, and there is no desire to locate their homeland. But there is belief that there must be more people beyond the reef. The Emperor wishes to know who is out there, and if they will be friend or foe of the Empire.

We will be gone for many months. More than likely a year. Of what is beyond the reef, information is scarce and maps are mere guesswork rather than fact. We are all travellers and explorers aboard this vessel. When we return to Arcturus, we will all have stories to share. And it is my solemn vow to each and every one of you, whether enlisted man or officer, that you will see our homeland again.

Sister Laetitia, please commence the prayer."

Laetitia stepped forward and invoked the will of the gods, to provide a strong wind, to protect us from storms, to shield us from the enemy, to provide us with a safe journey back to port. Nearly every man and woman in front of me was devout, arm across their chest, right hand above their heart, fingers spread wide as a symbol of the Five. I did the same as I listened to that wonderful accented voice.

Once she was finished, she stepped back. "Ladies and gentleman of the Normandy, prepare to set sail. Mister Pressly, weigh anchor and billow the sails. We have a world to discover!"

There were cheers from the decks and voices quickly rose above them, orders flying between officer and enlisted man as the ship was prepared for launch. I watched men climbed the rigging to prepare the sails. One man climbed even further to the crow's nest, a small basket placed at the top of the centre mast. I noticed he climbed around the outside of the basket, to show his skill and courage. Any man who used the ladder inside, the obvious and safer option, was mocked by his fellow sailors.

Standing next to Moreau, I did ask, "Believe you can handle this ship in the roughest weather, Moreau?"

I believed he did but wanted to hear the belief in his voice. The polio had left his legs weakened, but his upper body appeared strong. But the wheel required strength in both legs and arms. Feet needed to be planted and it took strength from ankles to groin. Moreau looked and me and smirk. "I've been working on something to help, Captain," he replied, leaning down to lift his trouser leg, showing what appeared to be a thin iron bar along his leg, "There are leather straps around my ankle, knee and thigh. Reinforced iron. Probably strong than bone, sir."

I crouched down to have a look. "Remarkable, Moreau. You did this yourself?"

"I had a bit of help from Doctor Chakwas. She's a wise old woman."

I gave him a look. "I wouldn't be calling her old to her face, Moreau. But this will help with stability and strength?"

"Sir, the only time I'll be taking the damned things off is when I sleep. Chakwas believes these will help me remain on my feet even in the worst of seas, and will definitely help me at the wheel. Granted, I'll need the occasional spare hands if it gets _really_ bad."

There was a noise, looking up to see the forward sail had already captured the wind, the ship lurching forward as it pulled on ropes that attached it to the peer. I could hear orders the ropes to be cut, as they were not required, not part of our rigging.

"Anchor's up, Master!" I heard a call.

"Hoist the main sail!" Pressly ordered. Once that was billowing, the ship would feel like it was taking off. The rear sail had also captured the wind, as the ropes attaching us to the pier were severed, the ship moved forward under the wind for the first time. There was another loud cheer, Moreau immediately turning us to port so we could leave the harbour. A few people had remained at shore to see us off, seeing them wave us goodbye. I knew that the newspapers would be full of news about our ship and departure. The people of Arcturus would only see upon our on return, whenever that happened to be.

"Captain, this new sail design, the spinnaker. When would you like it unfurled?" Pressly asked.

"Once we're past the reef, Pressly. For now, let's just do what we normally do."

"Aye-aye, sir. I'll have the men prepare it for then, sir." He consulted his compass and sextant, calculating speed and position. We had already checked the maps and had to aim for a singular point in the reef. And passing through that alone would take a long time and plenty of calculation. It took only fifteen minutes to be past the headlands, and ahead was only the ocean blue. "Quartermaster, tack starboard, thirty degrees. Keep her on that heading until further notice."

"Aye-aye, Master." Moreau wouldn't know when it was at thirty degrees. Pressly would call out when the ship was pointed in the right direction. The boat turned easily, Moreau barely having to strain to make it tack. I'd been told she handled like a dream, but standing at the bridge near the two men, if this was what it was going to be like, at least when it was calm…

"Thirty degrees, Captain. We are now fifty miles from the Great Barrier Reef and the lone entry point," Pressly reported.

I checked my watch. "Once we're at full sail, take the average speed. We should do eight knots, though I had it reported that it will do nine. Though the weight currently on board may slow us to begin with."

"And with the spinnaker?" he wondered.

"If it truly catches the wind, we could top twelve. Those were the estimates of the men who designed it."

Moreau couldn't help whistling. "I'd heard rumours, sir," Pressly stated before trailing off.

"Moreau, you'll be okay for the time being?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Mister Pressly, with me and bring your map. It's time to gather in my cabin and go over a few more things."

Moreau wouldn't be left alone, a watch officer would join him and would call if there was a problem, but I doubted we'd have a problem before reaching the reef. It would take at least a day to make the reef, and we certainly wouldn't travel through it in darkness, dropping anchor before attempting the next day. To be honest, out of everything we could be doing, passing through the reef was possible the most dangerous time.

The grand cabin that would be my residence during our journey appeared enormous. Because, in truth, it was. It was partitioned into two areas. My private quarters, where my bed, small desk and a couple of wardrobes were, with one large window looking out to the sea. The other area was home to a larger desk and table, where I would hold meetings and enjoy meals. It was also the area where my officers could relax while not on duty, having ensured plenty of fine alcohol was available.

Once my officers were crowded around the table, I had Pressly place his map down. "Now, ladies and gentleman, this is the known world to the Empire. We have the continent here, with the coastline we all know, and here we have the reef that has kept us secure, for the most part, since the early days of the First Empire. But what we can see is how blank the world is beyond the reef."

"Well, there's nothing, Captain," Lawson stated, "Because we simply don't know." She paused before looking up, "Right?"

I couldn't help smirk slightly. "The Imperial Archives are apparently a wondrous thing. I'm not sure if we would call them secrets or not, but since they started building this ship, scholars trawled the archives, looking for just a hint of what might lie beyond the reef. We have no real idea how large this world is, what other continents might lie out there, how long we might be sailing until we see land again."

There was a large folder on the desk behind me, which I turned to grab, before placing it over the map, tapping the cover with a finger. "Most of what is contained in here is only rumour. It cannot be considered fact, as the _Dunkerque_ never returned, and any small sailing vessel that has tried to pass the reef cannot possibly have travelled that far."

Opening the folder, I pulled out the first map. In the middle was our continent, but even that was only partial, as there was little idea what was north of the Grampian Alps. "We are sailing west, as you can judge by the position of the sun at this time, once we pass through the reef, we will turn north-west. Scholars believe there is a landmass, whether it's a continent, an island or even an archipelago, west to north-west."

"And the assumed sailing time, if this land does truly exist?" Lawson asked.

"The scholars I spoke to estimated anything from eight to twelve weeks, and that's if we don't discover other landmasses before that."

"By the Five," Pressly whispered, "Are we truly that isolated?"

"We don't even know this land actually exists. It could be worse," Alenko added, "What if we find nothing?"

"Then we keep sailing until we do. I don't believe in sailing in straight lines without deviation. We could miss gods only knows what. We will have men continually on watch during the day, looking for any sign of land, or even another boat. During evenings, we will reduce sail but continue to move."

"And if we make contact with an unknown vessel? What are our orders?" Lawson asked.

"We attempt peaceful contact but we will defend ourselves immediately if we are attacked."

"Do you think we'll find people out there, Captain? Do you think they will be like us?" Laetitia asked.

I gestured, opening the table to any ideas. "We're humans. The Batarians were humans, so can only assume they called themselves that name after their homeland, much like those from Normandy are 'Normans' and those from Bebbanburg are 'Berbers'. Is this planet full of humans or are we going to find some other people?" Jane suggested.

"I find it hard to believe we'd meet anything other than fellow humans," Pressly added.

"Not just that. What about animals and agriculture? Just imagine what sort of strange flora and fauna we might stumble across when we find land," Ashley said.

"Do any of you have any interest in the sciences?" I wondered.

Lawson raised a hand. "Botany, sir."

"Astronomy, though I'm assume that would be obvious, sir."

"It is, Pressly. But you're still finding now things?"

"I just wish I had a more powerful telescope, sir."

"Zoology, sir. While working as a doctor, I took on veterinarian studies at the same time. I have a fascination with animals, wondering how alike they are to us, particularly their minds, how intelligent they are compared to humans," Serana offered.

"So we have someone interested in animals, someone in plants, and someone in the stars."

"Chemistry, sir," Chakwas added, "I've dabbled occasionally. Generally trying to find concoctions that will help the sick."

"Nothing that will put a hole in the side of my ship, I hope, Doctor?"

She laughed lightly. "Your ship will remain safe, sir."

"Okay, so in addition to your responsibilities, you will have other interests. That is good to know. Can all of you with outside interests please keep duplicate reports during our voyage, please. Keep a copy for your own records, but you will present the second report to the Emperor on our return. He wants to know of everything we discover. And, trust me on this, he will probably chew your ear off."

"Your orders for now, sir?" Lawson asked.

"For now, just keep the ship moving until we get to the reef. Pressly, let me know when we're five miles away. We won't anchor right on the reef; we'll stop around two miles back." I pulled out another map, which gave the route through the reef. It was a copy of the one given to the _Dunkeque_ one hundred years before. Everyone leaned forward to look at it. "This is the route through the reef."

"Gods, is that how wide and deep they think it is?" Laetitia wondered.

"It will take nearly an entire day to pass. Pressly, this is going to take all your skill getting us through."

"I'll admit, I look forward to the challenge, sir."

"Very good. For now, visit your own quarters and take a few moments to settle in before returning to your station. However, to celebrate our departure, I have instructed the stewards to prepare an evening meal. It will probably be the last decent meal most of us will enjoy for quite a while."

"Thank you, sir. We would all be delighted," Lawson stated. As a group, they came to attention and salute. I returned the gesture before they wandered out.

"Sister Laetitia, may I have a private word please?"

She appeared surprised by my request, but stopped and waited until the rest had disappeared. I walked by and closed the doors before turning back to her. "Yes, Captain?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the kind words during your prayer before we launched. Those alone would have filled all the men and women under my command with a sense of confidence, but also pride in their commanding officer, and in this grand vessel on which we now sail."

"I merely spoke from the heart, Captain."

"Have you visited your quarters yet?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Do they appear comfortable?"

"They will suffice for the journey, Captain. I have a bed, a small wardrobe, and a small window to look out of. The only difference to my previous residence are the noises the ship makes."

"You will get used to them, Sister. Eventually they'll put you to sleep, and you'll find sleeping in silence back on land a rather bizarre concept."

I fell silent, and probably should have dismissed her straight away, but she continued to just gaze at me, a slight smile that lit up her face. I'm not even sure she knew she was doing it. I finally cleared my throat, and she released a light giggle, immediately covering her mouth and blushing in embarrassment. "So, I will see you tonight… I mean, at dinner?"

"I'm already looking forward to it, Captain."

I quickly walked past her and opened the door, taking a deep breath before standing to the side. She walked by, taking a moment to stop and rest a hand on my arm. "Captain?" she said softly. I met her eyes. "I feel the same way. But we both know there are rules and expectations, not only from the others, but also from ourselves."

"You are right, Sister. As always."

"Rest assured, you are already always in my thoughts and prayers."

"I will admit that it heartens me to hear those words."

She lowered her hand from my arm to my hand, grabbing it briefly. "I believe Dibella finally answered my prayers, Captain," she whispered, before letting go, adding, "Until later."

I watched her go, swallowing hard. I think I actually started sweating, taking the handkerchief from my pocket to wipe my brow and back of my neck. Returning to my personal quarters, I sat at my desk and started to prepare the ship's official log. It was something all captains did, but while I kept an official document, my own thoughts of the voyage while adding information provided by my officers, I also kept a personal diary each time the ship I commanded left dock. It would be full of letters written to my family, as I would always send the diary home to Tromso, so mother and father could read of what I'd experienced, but also understand my thoughts at the time. I already knew I'd keep any relationship with Laetitia purely professional, at least with the confines of the official log, though as for my diary, I'm sure mother would be delighted to hear that I might be finally feeling something…

Heading out onto the quarterdeck a little later after starting both my log and diary, I took my first stroll of the ship. It was something I did during every command, strolling the upper deck every day, while I would occasionally journey down at least one deck, much to the surprise of the NCOs and enlisted men. During my time as commanding officer of the _Expedition_ , I had grown to see my fellow officers as not only subordinates and companions on the vessel, but many as good friends. While I was never as close with those further down the chain of command, I would always treat even the lowest grade seaman as a gentleman if that respect was returned. I rarely had trouble, though I sometimes felt a pang when I heard songs break out, knowing the men were thoroughly enjoying a night on the rum. As captain, I sometimes felt rather cut-off from most, but I knew my place, as much as they knew theirs. Another reason why I was happy to have Jane along, as having her in my quarters often wouldn't raise eyebrows.

Finding myself stood at the bow, hands behind my back, I removed my hat and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the wind in my face, closing my eyes as I felt the ship ride the waves. There is no greater feeling than standing on a great ship, but knowing you were at the mercy of the sea. A freak wave had capsized more than one ship, though those were far smaller than the _Normandy_.

"You appear rather content, Captain," Lawson said beside me.

"I love the sea, Lieutenant." Opening my eyes, I glanced at her before gesturing down the ship, "Out here, I feel most at home."

"Now that we have a moment alone, may I ask a personal question, sir?" I nodded. "How realistic do you think it is trying to find the _Dunkerque?"_

"Between you and me, Lawson, and please don't repeat this," she nodded her head, and made the gesture of the Five, her word now assured, "We won't find the ship. That's gone, either to the bottom of the sea or as a wreck on some unknown shore. I know we won't find it. But the people on board? I refuse to believe three, four hundred people all went down with the ship. I have faith we'll find survivors, Lieutenant."

She nodded again before saying, "It would make quite the story if we somehow did find it and dragged it back home."

"Unless they found some way of managing to keep it ship-shape and riding the waves, or found friends who had docks that would allow repairs, there's no way a ship can continue to ride the waves."

"Thank you for the honest response, Captain."

"I would like to be honest with everyone, but I want to keep confidence high for as long as possible. This journey will be difficult as it is, without thinking it's a waste of time. But being my XO, you should expect my honesty at the very least."

"And it is appreciated, sir." She saluted and returned to her station. Being the first day out of port, and knowing we would stopping for the night, to be honest, there wasn't much a lot of us would be doing. The enlisted men and petty officers in charge knew their jobs and what was required, and they didn't need the likes of me observing their every move. My orders were for my XO, the Master and Acting Lieutenant, and occasionally the Master-at-Arms or Quartermaster.

Tomorrow would be the reef, where I would remain at the bridge alongside Pressly until we were through. After that, it was out into the unknown, and only the gods would know what we'd find after that. Hopefully something. Anything, so we could call the expedition a success.

Returning to my cabin, one of the stewards I had hired was preparing the table for the evening meal. He turned upon seeing me enter and saluted. As a civilian, such gestures were not required, though I'd found stewards would, as a sign of respect. A salute was always greeted with a nod of the head in return. "Steward Ramsey, what we can we expect tonight?"

"As we have the freshest of supplies, sir, I was thinking braised beef with gravy, _gratin dauphinois_ …"

"We have milk?"

"I ensured some was brought aboard today for the evening meal, sir. It will be the last time we'll have any for however long we are gone."

"Fresh vegetables?"

"Yes, sir. I was thinking a simple medley, a mixture of tastes to delight the senses, with that added crunch. To top it all off, I have made sure there is wine that will complement the meal perfectly."

"What of the supplies for the rest of the journey? Satisfied?"

"I am used to working with such ingredients, sir. Rest assured, you won't go hungry nor will you find too much to complain about."

"Good to know." I checked my watch, surprised by how much time had already passed. "I suggest we sit down in two hours."

"Perfect, sir."

I was never one for whiling away the day in my cabin writing in logs or diaries, or continuously looking over maps. I was a man for the outdoors, and re-joined Pressly and Moreau on the quarterdeck. I could see men continually moving up and down rigging, some sitting up on the masts, tightening or loosening rigging where required. The balance it took for men to work so high, with no sense of self-preservation, took immense courage.

Pressly was continuously judging our course and speed. "We're travelling at five knots, Captain. We should be at the point of anchorage within the hour."

"The _Normandy_ sails fast, Mister Pressly."

"Not only does she look wonderful but she rides the waves like a dream, sir. I can't wait to get her beyond the reef and really see what she's capable of."

The closer we approached the area we would anchor for the evening, Pressly would relay orders, ordering reduced sail. The rear sail was the first to be taken in completely, followed by the main sail, until only the front sail provided forward momentum. During the last half-mile, even that would be pulled in as the anchor was lowered. It took time for it to catch on the sea floor. We didn't have to be exact tonight. Pressly would take measurements and our position in the morning, and we all knew that it was when entering and then crossing the reef that being exact was necessary.

Once the ship was stopped and at anchor, the enlisted men readied the ship for the evening as officers slowly retired to my cabin. Steward Ramsey had prepared the table for dining, and I had to take a moment to look at the crockery and cutlery. It was what one would expect to find in a noble's house, not a warship. Retiring to my private quarters, I changed out of my uniform into something slightly more comfortable though still signifying my rank. My manservant on board, Jeeves, eventually knocked at the door, informing me everyone was now present.

Most had chosen to change as well. Laetitia looked beautiful in a flowing white dress, with just a hint of her bust on display. I could see Kaidan looking across the table at my sister, though he noticed my glance and looked away, obviously embarrassed. I didn't take offence, and I doubt Jane would have either.

"Please be seated," I stated, everyone immediately relaxing into their chairs. They were comfortable with leather seats and backs, made of the same wood as the ship, though a slightly darker colour. Conversation soon flowed as this was the first opportunity all of us had the chance to relax in the company of everyone else. At the head of the table, I had Miranda immediately to my left, with Alenko, Pressly and Serana lined down the table. To my immediate right was Laetitia, with Jane, Ashley and Jacob. At the other end of the table was Chakwas. It was unusual a Chief Petty Officer would dine with commissioned officers, but I invited Ashley on purpose, knowing all of us would be working closely for however many months ahead.

Steward Ramsey wasn't lying. The meal he prepared was utterly delicious. I believe decorum may have been broken more than once as people scoffed their plate before returning for seconds. We also enjoyed the wine, though everyone was relatively well behaved, partaking in no more than a glass or two. Once dinner was complete, he surprised us with a cake, stating he had just enough milk left over to make batter. For providing such a meal, I made sure he at least had a piece, as thanks. He appreciated the gesture immensely.

After everything was clear away, most of us lit up to enjoy a post-meal cigarette, Jeeves placing ashtrays on the table, also leaving a bottle of brandy and glasses. After finishing the cigarette, I poured each of us a glass and rose to my feet, quickly followed by the others.

"We don't know each other that well at the moment. It is understandable. But I look around the table and I can see what makes the Empire great. Different people from different nations, coming together for a common purpose. Your records are all exemplary, which is why you now serve on the _Normandy_. I believe that this journey will be a success as long as all of us work together. Have faith in me, and that faith will be returned." I raised my glass. "To the _Normandy_!"

"Long live the Emperor!" Jane added.

"And long live the Empire!" Miranda finished before we all consumed our small glass.

It was now late, and it was time to turn in before an early rise the next morning. I shook hands with nearly everyone as they departed, kissing my sister on the cheek and giving her a quick hug. It was allowed, as neither of us was on watch. My handshake with Serana lasted longer than the others, before I wished her goodnight. Last to depart was Laetitia. She kissed me on both cheeks as usual.

"Will I be in your prayers?" I asked quietly.

"Every time, Shepard. Will I be in yours?"

"More my thoughts, but also my prayers."

"Good thoughts?"

"Always." I paused, before taking a chance, "You look beautiful tonight, Laetitia."

Her face lit up in a smile, her eyes shining bright in the candlelight, colour appearing in her cheeks. "I wore it for you, Shepard." Ever wanted to kiss a woman so much, you can barely stop yourself, but you know you shouldn't? That was me in that moment. I eventually had to take half a step back. She rested a hand on my chest and looked up. "Goodnight, Shepard."

"Goodnight, Laetitia."

She turned and walked outside. I watched her before she disappeared into the wardroom where the other officers resided. I closed the doors, turned and leaned back against them, looking at the ceiling, waiting for my heart to stop beating so damned fast. "You love her, sire?" Jeeves asked.

"Love is a strong word. And, although we have talked often, we still don't know each other well."

"You don't have to know each other well to love that person, sire. May I offer an opinion?"

"Go ahead."

"Considering the ship we currently sail, and its rather unique circumstances, the captain falling in love would be no different to any other officer. She is subordinate, yes, but falls outside the chain of command. There would be no argument."

"Spoken like an officer, Jeeves."

"I can see the affection you clearly have for each other already, sire. I merely have the best of intentions."

"I'll give it some thought, but we both know I can't be distracted."

"Love is not a distraction, sire. Instead, love will only help regarding your command of this vessel. I have felt that sort of love before, sire. It made me feel ten feet tall, ready to take on the entire world, made me want to be the man I know I can be..." He trailed off.

"She is…"

"Gone, sire. Two years past. A sickness that left her bedridden and frail those last months. It is why I am happily serve on this ship. There are some memories I wish to forget."

"I am sorry to hear, Jeeves."

"She is with the gods now, sire. That brings me peace."

I approached him, resting a hand on his forearm. "Enjoy a drink before you retire for the night, Jeeves. What was her name?"

"Eleanor, sire."

"I will pray for her tonight. As I will for everyone on this vessel."

"You do me a kindness, sire. Thank you."

Entering my quarters, I pulled the partition closed so I could have complete privacy. I changed out of my clothes until I wore only my breeches. Looking in the mirror, I looked at my body. The occasional scar from battle, including a long one across my stomach, a reminder from the Battle of the Five Apostles.

The bed provided was rather comfortable for a warship, though considering the size of the ship, they could have fit half a dozen of the same beds in the cabin. The one thing I always made sure was on board were a few books. Publishing was difficult. The printing press was a recent invention, and was still done by hand, but the publishing of books had increased. Happily lying back, I read a book by candlelight, though I don't remember blowing that out, nor putting the book down, before I drifted off.

* * *

 _A/N – During my research, I already knew a few nautical terms, one being a spinnaker. Now, I know they are found on vessels today, particularly racing yachts, such as those seen in the America's Cup, but would not have been found on vessels in the period when this story is set (though the setting is a mix from the 16_ _th_ _to 19_ _th_ _century). So I've added a spinnaker in to show how 'advanced' the Normandy is. Whether it would have actually worked on such a vessel as a man-of-war, I have no idea, but it sounded like a neat idea when considering it._


	6. Chapter 6 - The Crossing

_**The Twelve Realms of Empire: Volume One**_

 _Authored by Scribe Bernard Kerr for His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Uhtred III_

 **Imperial City of Arcturus (south-centre)**

City-State

Population: 3,000,000

Centre of the Third Empire, the city of Arcturus has grown from a small fishing village on the western side of the Red River to now be rightly regarded as the centre of the Empire. Each Emperor has resided in the city for over nine hundred years, the city continuously rebuilt and improved over the centuries. The centre of the city is now an architectural marvel, with broad avenues and thoroughfares, lined with grand palaces and buildings that house various departments that help run the Empire. The dockyards by the river and leading towards the harbour are the largest on the continent, helping trade flow along the coast.

 **Kingdom of Normandy (east)**

Population: 5,500,000

Capital: Dunkerque (pop. 2,000,000)

Major cities: Portsmouth, Orlais

The Norman conquest of Europa is in the distant past, but for centuries, Normandy ruled the Second Empire. Dunkerque, a magnificent city situated near the coast, retains its reputation as a centre of art, learning and culture. The Imperial College of Orlais, the second largest city of Normandy, is still the finest university on the continent. Though the Normans were not appreciative of Portsmouth being named in the common tongue, it's importance to the region is without question and a sign of Imperial trust in its one-time enemy.

 **Kingdom of Prussia (north-west)**

Population: 4,500,000

Capital: Brandenburg (pop. 2,350,000)

Major cities: Pomeranian

Centre of the First Empire, the glory days of Prussian rule are beyond the distant past. However, Arcturus has long relied on Prussian might for protection, despite the distance between the two nations, primarily due to Norman antagonism for over a millennium. It is thanks to Dragonheart diplomatic efforts that the two largest kingdoms of the continent retain friendly relations and any talk of Norman rebellion has long since subsided. With similarities in language, culture and ethics between Prussia and Arcturus, the Kingdom of Prussia and the Imperial City remain firm friends.

 **Principality of Trois-Rivieres (centre)**

Population: 3,000,000

Capital: Saint-Michel (pop. 1,750,000)

Steadfast allies of the Kingdom of Normandy, the two nations histories have been intertwined since the early days of the First Empire. The two nations share common language and culture, with Saint-Michel, its capital lying on the Loire River, considered one of the most beautiful in the entire Empire, its standout feature its tree-lined boulevards leading to the Princes Palace at the centre of the city.

 **Grand Duchy of Bavaria (south-east)**

Population: 2,500,000

Capital: Nordlingen (pop. 1,250,000)

Bavaria is a pleasant, peaceful nation. Large in land, small in population, it has generally remained neutral throughout most conflicts but was the first nation to support the Dragonheart throne. Its beaches are some of the most popular on the continent during the summer.

 **Kingdom of Bebbanburg (west)**

Population: 2,500,000

Capital: Jorvik (pop. 1,100,000)

During the glory days of the First Empire, Bebbanburg was the most important nation on the continent after Prussia, with Jorvik the centre of the Imperial Army at the time. But those days are long past, and Jorvik is now a crumbling reminder of Bebbanburg power during the first millennia.

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Iovis, the twenty-fifth day of Morning Star_

 _Dawn_

I was woken by Jeeves, knocking gently at my partition door. I was already in the process of waking up, as golden light was filtering through the window, but I thanked him for the knock, he announcing that breakfast would be served soon. Placing my feet on the floor, I had a quick yawn and stretch before getting up, having a scratch of certain areas as I gathered together my uniform.

Before dressing, I needed to do things humans need to do in the morning. As it was early, the bow would be open to officers to relieve themselves, wandering out to find the deck relatively deserted, only the overnight watch officers still on duty. It would soon be packed with crew, swabbing decks, tarring the rigging and the various other jobs performed, mostly to keep crew busy and out of trouble. There were good reasons why too, primarily to do with the wood. Swabbing kept the wood wet and stopped it drying out and walking, polishing and oiling stopped men receiving splinters. And the last thing any captain wanted was a ship full of bored men, so they were given daily tasks to keep them occupied while on watch.

I had issued instructions as soon as I learned it would be a unisex crew. The bow would be available at separate times for men and women. It was hard to have any privacy on a ship, but I figured at a time like that, I could at least do a little something. Alenko was already at the bow relieving himself when I joined him. He merely glanced, wished me good morning, as I put on a fake groan once the steam started, hearing him chuckle away.

"Nothing like a morning piss at sea, Captain?"

"Another reason why I love it, Alenko. There's a real freedom in standing here, pissing into the sea. Of course, some enlisted men will just do it over the side, but I have at least a little modesty."

I won't describe the other bodily function required sometimes. There are some things that don't need sharing. I passed Pressly and Moreau walking towards the bow as I returned to my cabin, breakfast being served. Nothing extravagant, some bacon and eggs with toasted bread. Fresh supplies would run out relatively quickly, so it was time for both officers and crew to enjoy it while we could. After that, it would be salted meats, hard biscuits, sauerkraut, and to prevent scurvy, preserved fruits in glass jars. They had started experimenting with things called tin cans, and I know our ship carried some of the first examples.

Most of the time, officers would dine in the wardroom, but I said that I would keep my door open if others wanted to join me for breakfast. Naturally, Jane wandered in a little later, Jeeves immediately placing a plate in front of her.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Like a log. It was a long day yesterday. You?"

"I feel asleep reading."

"No company?"

I gave her a glance. "Jane," I said in a warning tone, before I trailed off, gesturing with my head, "Jeeves gave me some good advice though."

"Will you take it?" Jane wondered.

"We'll see," I replied, forking another piece of bacon into my mouth.

Laetitia walked in a few minutes later, wearing her usual white robes. She sat to my left, across from Jane. She wished us good morning as Jeeves placed a plate in front of her too. "Oooh, bacon and eggs. Guess I won't see this too many more times," she stated a little excitedly. I couldn't help smile, and I noticed the glance from Jane.

Only Serana joined us a little later, so I assumed the other officers left Jane to dine with me, as we were family, while they had probably already figured out Laetitia. As for Serana, while there was an attraction, it wasn't the same as Laetitia, but I certainly wanted to get to know her better, and I liked her company too. In the few times we'd managed to speak alone, there was no doubting that, one, she was intelligent and, two, enthusiastic about serving. And apparently she'd already formed a friendship with Chakwas. I would have called her Karin, or Doctor, but similar to me, she liked being called by her surname.

After breakfast, I returned to the quarterdeck. Moreau was already at the wheel, ready to go. Pressly had maps at the ready, and from looking at it beside him, he'd already plotted his course, taking account of speed, degree of turn, depth and everything else required to get us through the reef safely.

"How long to get through, Mister Pressly?"

"Honestly, at least six hours, and that's if the route on the map is correct. The number of course adjustments required is staggering, sir. If the Great Barrier Reef was placed by Neptune to keep the Empire safe, then he did a damned fine job of it. No wonder we've never received visitors except the Batarians."

"Miss Lawson, are you ready?" I asked, noticing she'd taken position next to me.

"Aye, sir."

"You may give the order to depart, Lieutenant."

I'll be honest, if the ship is run well, and my subordinates do their jobs, I simply concentrate on the bigger picture, issuing instructions to the Master of where we should head. It was during battle where I would take complete control, though even then, I would rely on the judgement and experience of those in the chain of command. I can't be everywhere all at once.

Sails were unfurled, anchor was weighed, rigging was secured. Pressly wouldn't move now until we were through the reef, his eyes either at his sextant, watching his compass, or plotting the course on his map, continuing to issue instructions to Moreau, who would remain at the wheel for just as long. Such long watches were unusual, usually it was four hours on, four hours off. But I had changed that to three eight-hour shifts, or two twelve-hour shifts depending on how things were running. The evening and night shifts would be sparse, simply to keep the ship safe if not at anchor, ensuring that we were kept safe if the weather turned or we did run into anyone else out there.

"Keep her steady, Moreau," Pressly stated, "Lieutenant, we want no more than four knots. Some of these turns won't be pretty."

"At your word, Mister Pressly."

The ship gently moved forward. Thankfully, the sea was calm, the breeze light, enough to propel us forward, but even at full sail, we wouldn't reach maximum speed. I'll admit to a sense of relief. If the weather had been awful, or winds blowing a gale, or in the wrong direction, we would have remained at anchor until conditions were right. Not perfect, a sailor rarely had perfect conditions.

"How wide is the channel, Mister Pressly?" I wondered. I already knew, but it was to fill the silence, help ease any nerves or tension.

"We're twelve metres at the beam, sir. The widest estimate of the channel through the reef is eight metres."

"So it's going to be tight?"

"The slightest miscalculation could have us beached if not worse, sir."

"I will leave you to it, Master."

He continually issued minor course corrections to Moreau, no more than a degree or two to port or starboard. If we didn't enter the channel perfectly, the entire journey could be a disaster. He'd issue continuous orders to the boatswain, the deckhand in charge of the sails, asking to hoist or lessen a particular sail.

"One mile out, sir," Pressly reported. Part of me wanted to head to the bow and see the reef. No Imperial ship has approached the reef this close, at least willingly, since the _Dunkerque_ disappeared. The one or two that had was due to rough seas or mistakes. The commanding officer could not cover up such an event. If it was rough seas, it was taken as an act of the gods. A mistake was punished if it was due to negligence. If it was just a mistake, as we were all human and they happen, there were consequences but not as severe.

There were shouts from the bow and the deck as we entered the reef before the entire ship seemed to fall quiet. We were now going beyond what any other ship had done… except the _Dunkerque_. The only sounds were of the waves hitting the bow, the ship riding the waves, the creaks of wood that were constant, winds billowing the sails, the clank of metal, the flapping of the rigging. And, above all that, were clear instructions issued by the Master to Moreau. When to turn to port or starboard and for how long to turn. He did mention what degree, but Pressly counted down how long to turn before stopping.

I stepped down to the deck and had a look over. The reef was beautiful. I'm not sure what made up the reef, no-one was sure, but the kaleidoscope of colours appearing just beneath the water was absolutely breath-taking. I sensed a presence next to me. "Truly a gift from the Five," Laetitia whispered.

"I wish we had some way of documenting it all, take it back to the Emperor and everyone else."

"There are one or two who can draw, sir. I believe they are doing so now."

"Good. Good."

We suddenly made a sharp turn to starboard, least thirty degrees. And looking over the side, I could see why, as the reef appeared near the surface where we would have sailed if remaining on the same tack. And looking at whatever made up the reef, it likely would have torn the hull of our ship to shreds.

Despite the map we'd been provided, there were watch-men placed along the deck, reporting what they could see below. Another relief that it was a clear, sunny day. Laetitia joined me as I returned to the quarterdeck, though I stood back from Pressly and Moreau. The last thing they needed was me interfering. I trusted them to do their jobs and get us through the reef.

The deeper we entered it, the more course corrections that were made, the slower the ship sailed until we were barely doing a couple of knots. But the maps suggested that, after a relatively easy entrance, we would zig-zag for at least a couple of hours before making it halfway through.

"Mister Pressly, if you need to relax, you let me know," I offered, "Someone can carry on the task."

"Thank you, sir. But I've studied these maps relentlessly. I want to get us through."

"Very well."

I understood why, but I also knew that, if he was just absolutely exhausted by it, he would stand aside. But he wasn't tired yet, only stopping to mop at his brow every so often. Despite the breeze, it was a warm day, particularly when dressed in a blue coat. He eventually had to take it off, dressed in his shirt and vest, sweat stains at his armpits.

Checking my watch, it had already been a couple of hours, amazed at how time could fly when you were concentrating. Stepping forward to glance at the map, I could see how the path moved through the reef, amazed that someone had managed to figure it all out. And though we had deckhands looking over the side, I doubted they'd be able to call out in time for us to stop. They were mostly there for peace of mind. Everything relied on Pressly and his calculations.

"Turn to port, Moreau. In 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Turn, Moreau! Fifteen degrees." Moreau spun the wheel, the ship immediately reacting, feeling it ride a large wave as it turned. "3… 2… 1… Level it off!" Moreau relaxed and the ship tacked on the correct course. "Half a mile, Moreau. Starboard turn, twenty degrees." He noticed my glance. "This is the difficult part, Captain. Many course corrections in a short space of time."

"Let's hope the map is correct, Mister Pressly."

"You and me both, sir."

The next hour was, quite frankly, insane. Pressly seemed to issue a new instruction nearly every minute. The ship ended up crawling along as the course corrections just kept on coming, Pressly noting the channel we were now traversing narrowed considerably, and being only a metre or two out of position could mean catastrophe.

Returning to the deck, I peered over the side again and it seemed the reef was right underneath our ship. Laetitia was once again by my side, joined by Jane and Miranda. "This is insane," Jane muttered.

"Nervous?" I asked, only half-joking.

"Honestly, part of me is just dreading that fateful sound of our shipping running aground."

"Are you trying to jinx us?" Miranda wondered, thankfully making it a joke, probably to cover her own nerves.

"How are the men, Lieutenant?" I wondered myself. I had been listening to the sea-shanties when we'd first weighed anchor, but even those had been silenced the deeper we entered the reef.

"Most are nervous, though doing their best to pass the time. Williams has them performing their regular tasks, but some are ready to jump ship if we hit ground."

"I doubt they can actually swim."

"Can you?" Laetitia asked.

"Well enough not to drown, but I'd still need rescuing pretty damned fast."

The ship made a series of short, sharp turns, bad enough that one or two sailors, probably those who were inexperienced, had to head towards the side to throw up. It was something I'd seen time and again from those who had yet to earn their sea legs. Some men adapted naturally, but ships could prove unwieldly beasts, and if seas were rough, the sides of a ship could end up coated in vomit.

Of course, I'd never admit that on my very first voyage, we hit rough seas within two days of leaving port, and couldn't keep any food down for two more, but I still had to perform the tasks expected of me, despite spending half my time leaning over the side, much to the amusement of my fellow officers in training.

"Halfway point, Captain!" Pressly called.

"Thank the Five for that!" I called back to the amusement of others.

It remained rather treacherous for another half an hour or so as I swapped my position between the quarter- and main deck. My presence wasn't intimidating but I knew I'd distract Pressly with questions. Or peek over his shoulder as he worked, and no-one liked that. But once we were past the worst of it, at least according to him, I resumed my position at the bridge as I felt Pressly start to relax.

"Another half an hour, sir, and according to the map, it should be a relatively straight run, just the occasional minor course correction."

"How long from there?"

"All being well, two hours, sir."

I couldn't help sigh with relief. "Keep on it, Pressly. Get us through."

"Aye-aye, sir."

As he relaxed, I relaxed. And as I appeared more relaxed, everyone else relaxed with me. No-one was over-confident, thinking we were through just yet. As long as we remained within the confines of the reef, we were not one hundred percent safe. Then again, you were never that safe while at sea. Even within the fifty to eighty miles of sea between the shores of the Empire and Great Barrier Reef, the sea could throw the worst at us. Remembering some of the worst weather I'd experienced, I'm sure I wasn't the only one wondering what a wide ocean could do to us.

Returning to my quarters, I started to write, first my official log, which I would add to that evening when Pressly presented his report, before writing a second entry into my diary. I was no wordsmith but I hoped to convey the sense of excitement but also danger in what we were in the process of achieving. I spent an hour in privacy before returning to the bridge, Pressly reporting that the channel was now wider than the ship, at least according to the maps. I was amazed at how accurate they were, left believing that vessels must have been sent out at some point, long ago, to figure all this out. This wasn't simply guesswork; it was far too accurate. It was at least one question I'd ask on our return.

"One more course correction, Moreau, then it's a straight run until we're clear."

I could hear calls from the deck that the reef was starting to disappear. Whatever made it up was still a danger, but apparently there were enough gaps that suggested it was starting to thin out. I checked my watch, amazed at the time. It had been seven hours, not six. But I didn't care about that. We managed to get through before darkness fell, and we were still in one piece. That was the important thing.

More calls from the deck. Pressly continued to check his sextant, taking our position, judging it against our speed, before looking at his map, marking where we were. "Ten minutes, Captain, and we're through."

I would wait until we were clear before celebrating, but I checked my watch again, and counted down each minute. The calls from the deck was that the reef had practically disappeared, but I would wait until Pressly confirmed out position. Once we were through, he would have to start on an entirely new piece of paper as he would be the creator of a new map. Granted, he'd have nothing to actually draw considering we'd be in the middle of an ocean, so he'd spend more time taking our direction, nothing our speed, and can then make an estimate of how far our Empire is from the nearest landmass.

Pressly placed all his paraphernalia on the table and started to put on his jacket. I gestured for all officers to join me as he turned to face me. "Captain Shepard, I am proud to report that the _Normandy_ has passed through the Great Barrier Reef. What lies ahead of us, only the gods now know."

I offered my hand. "Well done, Master Pressly. Well done." I turned to my officers. "Pass the word. The _Normandy_ is through."

As handshakes were shared on the quarterdeck, we could hear the cheers from the main deck and decks below. The one thing sailors fear above all else is drowning. Now that we were through, there was still a danger, but it was greatly diminished. Sea shanties started immediately, and I asked that a double of the rum ration be handed out to the men. "Let them celebrate, but make sure they behave," I warned.

Darkness was now falling, and the day shift was soon at an end. After a successful day, I had to celebrate, asking Steward Ramsey to provide another meal, and I invited all my officers to once again attend. We enjoyed a roast that night, lamb with mint sauce, potatoes and vegetables, Ramsey informing me that those would only last another couple of days before they were spoiled. "Enjoy it while you can," I told my officers, "We'll soon be on salt beef, sauerkraut and biscuits."

"As long as we have some gravy to wash it down," Alenko stated.

"And alcohol!" Jane exclaimed to the amusement of the table.

I raised my glass. "Officers of the _Normandy_ , a salute to the Sailing Master, Charles Pressly. His navigation of this vessel through the Great Barrier Reef is a story for the ages, and one that must be shared upon our return to Arcturus."

"Here-here!" was the chorus as glasses were raised. Pressly raised his glass and nodded at us all before we knocked back the contents.

Everyone was now relaxed; the ship was barely moving as we'd reduced sail. The Night Master would take position by the constellations, so when Pressly returned in the morning, he'd know our approximate position. It could now only be approximate considering our ship now floated in the unknown.

My officers slowly but surely retired for the evening. Most would return to the wardroom and probably enjoy another drink or two. That was their right, as officers, ladies and gentleman. As long as they were at their station in the morning, preferably without a hangover, then there wouldn't be a problem. Before he left, I made sure to give Pressly another warm handshake, again congratulating him for our safe progress through the reef. "Just doing my job, sir."

"Above and beyond, Mister Pressly. Above and beyond. Simply magnificent."

"Thank you, sir."

Only Laetitia remained at my table, which wasn't a real surprise to me. Offering my arm, she looped her hand through as I escorted her outside onto the deck, ending up at the rear of the ship so we had a clear view of the sky. There were two moons, the larger one called Luna, the smaller one called Secunda. In addition to the two moons were the millions of stars that twinkled. Laetitia cuddled into my arm beside me, as a breeze picked up. I took off my coat and wrapped it over her shoulders.

"Do you know many of the constellations?" she wondered.

"One or two. I'm sure Pressly knows them all. Or the Night Master, Picard. He'd definitely know them all too."

"Which one's do you know?"

"Hmmm, let's see. Some are difficult to find with the naked eye." I searched until I pointed. "Ah, there is the constellation that represents the Empire. Draco, otherwise known as the Dragon." I continued to point as I rattled off a few more that I remembered. Whether I was correct, I'm not sure, but I don't think it really mattered.

"You ever wish upon on a shooting star?"

"I've only ever seen one once while at sea. A long time ago now. Some sailors see it as a sign of the gods. Others are frightened of such phenomena. I just thought it was a marvellous if albeit too brief a spectacle."

"I've seen one. And, for once, I wished for purely selfish reasons."

"What did you wish for?"

"Love. That is, to find a man to love, and for him to love me in return."

"That's quite the wish. Have you been unlucky in love?"

"In a manner of speaking." She didn't add anything further until I glanced in her direction. She met my eyes before adding quietly, "I was left devastated, Shepard. Ever had the feeling of trust you had in someone irrevocably broken?" I shook my head. "I thought that was why Mercury spoke to me. Give my life to the Five and I would never be hurt again."

"Whoever it was, they were a damned fool."

"Someone best forgotten, Shepard. They are back there; I am here now… with you." I turned her towards me and immediately wrapped my arms around her, feeling her head rest on my chest, her hands on my back as mine gently stroked hers, though only over the jacket I'd wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. All is well now." I stroked her hair, appreciating its scent, as I figured it wouldn't last too much longer, though assumed she would wash whenever she could and wear perfume. Officers generally found ways and means of smelling somewhat pleasant. Men down below in the lower decks… not so much after a good week or two. And if you got the superstitious bunch who didn't wash the entire time at sea, it was hard not to be left gagging.

"My love has always been the sea. Jane teases me relentlessly about that. She's my little sister, and it's her right. But as I've always told her, maybe I was just waiting for the right woman to come along."

"And if she did? What would you do?"

"Ask for a posting on land so I could remain at home. Though if she were interested in life on a ship, I'd see what could be organised. I think I might be owed a favour or two after this."

She leaned back, her face and eyes lit up by the moonlight. Having two full moons, it wasn't quite sunlight, but there was more light than one would expect. " _Vous êtes un homme merveilleux, Capitaine Shepard. Et je suis déjà en train de tomber amoureuse de toi._ "

"I didn't understand any of that except my surname. My own fault, I guess I should have learned it over the years."

She just smiled and rested her head against my chest again. "I'll tell you later," she said quietly.

We couldn't stand there all night, but I don't think I was the only one who didn't want to part. Escorting her down to the wardroom, half of me wanted to invite her to my quarters. Not for anything untoward, just her company. But if we were now courting, there were rules of being a gentleman. Not that I was always a gentleman, considering what I was up to during my last furlough. Another part of me wanted to kiss her before we parted for the evening. I think she wanted me to kiss her as I took her hands in mine.

"You should join me for dinner in my cabin one night. Just you and I alone."

It wouldn't have come as a surprise, but it still caused her to blush. "I would be delighted, Shepard."

"Good… Good…" I leaned down to kiss her, but proved a coward at the last second, and left a soft kiss on her cheek. She did the same to me in return, before she hugged me again. Well, I couldn't stand there and not return that gesture.

"Goodnight, Captain," she whispered into my ear. Just feeling her hot breath on my neck sent a shiver up and down my spine.

"Goodnight, Laetitia."

By the Five, I should have taken her by the hand and escorted her to my cabin. No-one would have said a word. It was probably already expected. The Five would have delighted that I'd finally found a woman who wasn't a whore and paid for. It would get Jane off my back at the same time. But I let her go and she turned into the wardroom, turning back as always with a smile.

I'll admit, I cursed myself slightly as I walked back towards my cabin. Jeeves was still clearing up the table, looking up as I entered alone. He sighed as I closed the doors. "Returning alone, sire?"

"It's for the best, Jeeves. We can't rush such things."

"Your affection for each other is obvious, sire. There is no such thing as 'rushing things' if you desire each other immediately."

I couldn't help chuckle as I walked across towards the table, grabbing the bottle of brandy for a last drink before bed. I offered the bottle to Jeeves, who nodded he would accept a snifter. After pouring each of us a measure and passing him the glass, I asked, "To what do we toast?"

"The wonderful women that serve the Five, sire."

I chuckled again, shaking my head. "Subtle, Jeeves. Very subtle." I raised my glass. "To the sisters and priestesses of the faith."

It was definitely something we could both drink to.

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Veneris, the twenty-sixth day of Morning Star_

 _Mid-afternoon_

Now came the monotony. The first morning with the ocean blue surrounding us, I gave my orders to Pressly. Take us north-west and keep going until I ordered to change our course. He would charge our progress and map out what he could. If we found any sort of landmass, we would stop and survey it. If it was only an island or similar, we would move on. But if it appeared to be something significant, then we would drop anchor and take one of the rowboats to shore. That is when the Imperial Marines would be called into action. I generally felt sympathy for them every voyage, as they were rarely called upon, but most could fill in with other duties while on board.

The ocean was relatively calm, a slightly swell but that would be as expected. The Normandy rode the waves perfectly, barely feeling the ship rise and fall at times. After relieving myself that morning and enjoying breakfast, I started to issue orders to my officers. Most important was to keep the men occupied and have men placed on watch to watch around the ship to keep an eye on the horizon. Though if a ship saw us when we saw them, getting away would be difficult.

To be honest, I wouldn't turn my ship away. I'd head straight for them to find out if they were friendly or not. If they were not, I was confident in my ship and crew.

Being the first day past the reef, spirits were still incredibly high, and I knew keeping them high would be the most difficult thing for my officers and I. The spirit of adventure and discovery should keep most men enthusiastic most of the time, but day after day of nothing but endless ocean was probably going to wear on the body and mind. Even my officers, even myself, will find it hard at times.

When not in my cabin or situated on the bridge, I would often stroll the top deck and converse with the crew. Enlisted men were always surprised when I started chatting with them, showing an interest in who they were and what they did on the ship. It was impossible to remember four or five hundred names on such a vessel, but that didn't mean I couldn't at least attempt to learn faces and get to know most of them. Not all captains thought the same way. Every captain had their own particular way of commanding a vessel. I wasn't trying to be a man of the people, but seamen kept the ship afloat just as much as the officers in charge. And anyone who forget that is a damned fool.

Sailors came from across the twelve realms. There were even men from Hilamshiral, and considering the history of their role within the Empire, even centuries later, it was still surprising to hear the slight accent and hear they are from that region. Perhaps not as surprising were the Prussian and Norman accents, being the two largest realms, though there were plenty of mentions of Bebbanburg and Trois-Rivieres too.

Each man would receive a shake of the hand, meeting his eyes at the same time. How you treat your fellow man is a reflection on yourself. I made sure the ship sailed correctly, the men were disciplined and performed their duties not only as required, but as expected. But that didn't mean I had to be inhuman or indifferent to those who sailed on my vessel. And I truly believe the men appreciated those few seconds I took to converse with them, asking a question or two. In that minute or two, they were the most important person on the ship in my eyes and theirs.

In addition to getting to know the enlisted man, there were also numerous non-commissioned officers to meet and greet. Most were appointed by myself, though half were simply names and records in a folder, perhaps meeting them for a brief interview, but I didn't actually get to _know_ them. During the course of the journey, I'd eventually get to know them quite well. But it was my fellow officers who I would create the lasting relationships with. Some would become close friends, those who I would keep in contact with once we departed the _Normandy_ the last time.

On my wander of the ship, I eventually found myself in the surgery, where Chakwas and Serana were keeping themselves busy. Even at this early stage of the voyage, men would be falling ill. Everyone generally tried to keep a ship as clean as possible to prevent the spread of disease, but it was almost impossible. It was only really bad for doctors, though, after a battle. Blood and bones, infections, gangrene. And then the dead…

I shook my head of those thoughts as I knocked on the door, Serana looked up from her paperwork and smiling, gesturing for me to enter. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon, sir," Serana replied, Chakwas adding her good tidings from her own desk.

"Are you settling in well?"

"I think it's safe to say that we're both still earning our sea legs, Captain," Chakwas replied with a light laugh.

I looked at Serana. "I might have been a little ill yesterday," she admitted.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. Most people are."

"Were you on your first voyage?"

I smiled and tapped the side of my nose. "I need to retain some secrets, Serana."

"Now that we're through the reef, what do you expect, Captain?" Chakwas asked. A question I expected from most people, though I wouldn't always be exactly honest, depending on who asked.

"Monotony. Days of monotony. I'm sure you two will be kept occupied enough. No matter what we do, men and women will get sick. And you might have a chance to dabble in your interests. Well, maybe you, Chakwas. As for yourself, Serana, we don't have any animals yet."

"I read that some ships would have a small animal as a mascot, like a cat?"

I nodded. "Yes, some do. But I figured with the long journey we might be undertaking, it would be just another mouth to feed." I paused before smirking, "Or someone would see it as a meal."

I couldn't help chuckle as Serana covered her mouth in shock. Chakwas laughed away, stating, "Well, I guess we are heading out into the unknown. Patrolling the sea at least close the Empire means starvation isn't a problem."

"And will it be with us?" Serana asked, immediately concerned.

"Have you been down to the hold?" She shook her head. "Trust me, we have more than enough food to last us a year, and we make sure there are fruit preserves or juice that will prevent scurvy. Thankfully juice is stored so it will last."

"Is that a problem? Scurvy, that is?"

"It can be. But it's fresh water that might be the main problem we'll face. We'll have to start keeping rainwater almost immediately, just to make sure we always have enough. Dehydration can be a real killer at sea."

"And what about washing?"

"Sea water. We will drop anchor once a week, lower rigging towards the water, and groups will be allowed to bathe. Officers will always bathe. Enlisted men, not so much. You'll learn about superstitions sailors have the longer you serve."

Serana pulled a face, no doubt imagining the smell that might waft up from the lower decks. "I assume this is something you get used to?"

"The smell shouldn't waft up here. It's slightly more… civilised, the further to the rear of the ship you are." I paused before something suddenly came to mind. "Have you spoken to either Captain Alenko or Lieutenant Lawson yet?"

"Not in any great length. Why?" Chakwas wondered, now obviously intrigued.

"Are you aware of their gift?" Both shook their heads. "They have magic."

Eyebrows of Chakwas raised in surprise. Serana didn't look perturbed at all. I found her response surprising in return. "That doesn't shock you?"

"I have it too," she confessed, looking slightly embarrassed, "I don't mention it as I never use it."

I almost laughed at the reaction of Chakwas. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Serana shrugged. "Because I've never seen it as important. And, as I said, I never use it. There is no need."

"Is there a reason to your original question, Shepard?" Chakwas asked.

"Sort of. I don't know much about magic. So, will they have health issues going forward?"

"To be honest, there has actually been so little written about magic that I'm simply not sure. All I know is that they are as human as you and me, just with an added talent, let's call it."

"I'll just talk to them directly then. It will be the easiest way to answer my question."

Lawson was in position on the bridge, where she would always be if I was not present. Even if I was, she would generally be there to assist me, relay orders, and be a general sounding board. If she wasn't present, she would be liaising with officers below her in the chain. It was very early days yet, and I can admit we were both adapting to working together. I think she was definitely going out of her way to be as helpful as possible, though the one thing I didn't want was for her to just agree with me constantly. If she had a better idea, or just an original idea, or simply thought I was in error, she could respectfully disagree. The only time I wouldn't accept a challenge would be if a direct order was issued, particularly in regards to matters of ship discipline and its course.

"So… Magic…"

"Yes, Captain?" she asked, keeping her voice smooth. She'd probably been expecting the question since we'd boarded.

"I'll be honest; I don't know a lot about it. I've asked the two doctors on board, and they don't know much either."

"There have been very few studies in regards to our condition, Captain." She turned her head to look at me. "Anything on your mind, sir?"

"Quite a bit, to be honest, but I'm not exactly sure what to or how to ask… Okay, the easiest one. Do you suffer any health problems because of it?"

"The occasional headache. We might sweat a bit more if we use our magic. And, from what I have heard, we have a habit of dying if our talent is discovered by those who fear us." She said that last sentence with such sarcasm and humour, I couldn't control my laugh. "People fear what they don't understand, sir."

I nodded. "That's exactly what I told Alenko."

"Trust me, sir, they wouldn't have put me on this ship if I was in any way a danger to you, myself, or anyone else on board."

"I know; I was just curious about it."

"I tell you what, sir. If we run into any pirates or vagabonds that require a good thrashing, I'll show you what I'm capable of. That should certainly put some minds to rest." She paused before adding, "What will definitely amaze you will be the fact I go into battle technically unarmed."

"Okay, I'll admit, that I'd like to see."

"Find us some unfriendly people and you might just get that chance, sir. Now, as for our friend in the Imperial Marines, he is probably similar to me, but will likely enter battle with a weapon in hand. His fellow soldiers will likely give him queer looks if he followed my example."

I wasn't the only one hoping we would meet someone sooner or later. I just hoped they proved friendly. If not, we had a ship more than capable of taking them on. Unless… Well, unless they were far superior to us. Gods, if they were, we were screwed, and it might also explain the disappearance of the _Dunkerque_.

I didn't share with anyone those fears. There was excitement of heading out into the unknown, the sense of adventure that brought, but there was also a tinge of fear _because_ of that unknown. And the fear was also because one of our ships, the greatest ship ever built by the Empire, never returned. And there were only a few realistic reasons why it didn't.

We found no wreckage in the reef, so it didn't run aground there. So that meant it either sank somewhere around us, those gods only knew where, it ran into an enemy force that somehow managed to either sink or capture it or… The one hope I did contemplate seriously was that they met friendly people and stayed with them, not returning for whatever reason.

At the end of day watch, I retired to my quarters, the majority of officers heading to the wardroom for their evening meal and to relax before turning in. The ship was always falling into a steady routine that would keep the ship operating normally.

Jane joined me for dinner that night, something I hoped would happen regularly, as I enjoyed the company of my little sister. It didn't last long until the comments and jokes about Laetitia began, though I didn't mind. My sister meant well, and she was happy for me if something did happen in the end. "Mother will just say 'about time your brother settled down'."

"Let's not be too hasty here," I warned, "Nothing's even happened yet."

Jane just scoffed. "Look, none of us are blind, Johnny."

"I never said that," I said, I'll admit, a little defensively.

"I'm sure you're probably worried about what we'll all think. Honestly? None of us will give a damn. It was bound to happen considering the circumstances. Sure, you being the captain is probably unexpected when they first considered the idea, but in the end, you're a man, she's a woman, and those two things falling in love happens every day."

"Well said, my lady," Jeeves offered from nearby.

"Just don't leave it too long or too late, Johnny. Although she's on this ship just like you, women won't wait forever before they think nothing will ever happen, and they'll simply move on."

My sister occasionally gave some pretty good advice.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dear Diary

_**The Twelve Realms of Empire: Volume Two**_

 _Authored by Scribe Bernard Kerr for His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Uhtred III_

 **Kingdom of Nordland (north-east)**

Population: 2,150,000

Capital: Viking (pop. 900,000)

Major cities: Tromso

Home to some of the fiercest warriors on Europa, Nordland was the last holdout to full Norman control during the formation of the Second Empire. After the Norman invasion during the Rebellion of 1476, the Nords held their line for five years before the Norman Army, bruised, bloodied and battered, was sent packing back over the border. Relations remained strained to this day. It is only thanks to the efforts of the Emperor, and friendly overtures from the ruling family of Normandy, that war has not flared again.

 **Kingdom of Tomeria (centre)**

Population: 2,000,000

Capital: Verona (pop. 900,000)

Lying in the centre of the continent, Tomeria has always found itself wedged in between larger, more powerful neighbours. Generally, the nation tries to remain neutral but has remained a loyal servant, when its lands are not being overrun, to the Dragonheart Emperors.

 **Principality of Lavonia (south-west)**

Population: 1,500,000

Capital: Bergen (pop. 800,000)

Lavonia has remained forever regretful for its role in the Rebellion of 1476. Always one of the smallest nations on the continent, it threw its minimal weight behind Hilamshiral, hoping to expand its borders. The rebellion failed dismally, and Lavonia was fortunate not to disappear from Imperial maps. To prove its loyalty, Lavonia continues to pay a tithe to Arcturus to this day, though it was no longer necessary centuries ago. Each Emperor, appreciating such a gesture, ensures that tithe is reinvested only in Lavonia.

 **Grand Duchy of Haafingaar (north-centre)**

Population: 1,500,000

Capital: Haafinburg (pop. 650,000)

Close friends and sometime allies of Nordland, the two people sharing language and culture, Haafingaar has always been something of a provincial backwater, nestled as it is against the Grampian Alps.

 **Grand Duchy of the Summer Isles (islands to south west of Lavonia)**

Population: 850,000

Capital: Stornaway (pop. 400,000)

The sometimes forgotten nation, Summer Isle is home to the only coloured people of the Empire. With its own distinctive culture and language, the Summer Isle is a popular holiday destination for citizens from across the continent. Or, it is to those who can afford to travel there.

 **Kingdom of Hilamshiral (west-centre)**

Population: 750,000

Capital: Vonteaux (pop. 300,000)

Now the smallest nation of the Empire by size, population and most other measures of a nation, Hilamshiral is but a shadow of its former self. Vonteaux was destroyed during the Rebellion of 1476, most of its lands left scorched, though Vonteaux itself is slowly being rebuilt over the following centuries. After years of suffering, the Imperial family personally started to funnel money into the country to help it recover. However, many nations remember the Rebellion and, even centuries later, relations remain strained.

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Veneris, the twenty-third day of Sun's Dawn_

 _Mid-afternoon_

 _Dear mother,_

 _You would never believe how vast the ocean is. The Normandy is currently tracking on a north-west trajectory, having passed through the Great Barrier Reef a month ago, and apart from one small uninhabited small island, which we spent a day surveying regardless, we have come across no sign of life whatsoever._

 _That is not to say life hasn't been interesting or we haven't made discoveries. You wouldn't believe the size of some of the animals that appear to reside in the oceans. Most of us who have been to sea have been witness to dolphin's swimming alongside our vessels, but I'm talking of monstrous creatures, the size of if not larger than our vessel. Creatures that blow water through holes in their bodies, that drench us if they come close enough. Spectacular, marvellous creatures, mother. We just don't know what to name them!_

 _We are also visited by birds with wingspans double if not triple that of a human. I have no idea how they are so far out at sea, but they appear curious of our vessel, one or two having perched on the side. Some of the men wanted to grab them for fresh meat. Instead, we did grab one and kept it alive so one of my doctor's, Serana, could study it. She wouldn't have given killing and then dissecting it a second thought, though she would probably have learned lot more had she done so._

 _Jane is well, mother. We eat breakfast and dinner together more often than not. She has adapted well to life on the Normandy alongside me and has steadily built friendships with her fellow officers. I will admit that I adore having my little sister by my side at times. She helps keep me grounded, and for someone younger than me, is sometimes full of good advice._

 _My officers are a good bunch. No, not just good. They are fantastic. All of them are brilliant at their jobs. I cannot fault them one bit. What you would find interesting is that two of them have magic. They have had no opportunity to us their talents yet, but they may do if, or perhaps when, we meet someone. There is one particular person who…_

 _Her name is Laetitia, mother. She is a priestess of the Five. And as the Five as my witnesses, I'm in love with her. She knows. I know. But we haven't told each other yet. I guess neither of us want to rush it. Or perhaps we believe the mission is too important to be truly distracted, despite what my manservant, Jeeves, has told me about love. Or maybe we're just, I don't know, scared to admit those feelings, because then we'd have something to lose if the worst happened. But that's not to say we haven't spent a lot of time together…_

* * *

Laetitia had just finished up her morning sermon, and I waited for everyone else to disappear before I approached her. She wasn't surprised to see me do so. We spoke every day. I tried not to go searching for her too often, but if we hadn't seen each other all day, she would generally come looking for me, even if we only talked for a few minutes about the most mundane of topics.

"Laetitia, would you care to join me for dinner tonight?"

The smile was immediate, broad, and lit up her face. "I would be delighted, Shepard," she replied softly.

"Unfortunately we ran out of fresh ingredients a week back, so…"

She immediately stepped forward, taking hold of my hands. "I don't care about that, Shepard. Will you be at the table with me?"

"Well, yes."

"That is all that matters then."

I had a spring in my step the rest of the day, enough that even Pressly made mention of my rather happy demeanour. He probably knew the reason but knew not to say anything. And I think Moreau received a word in the ear from the Master, as he gave me a look, smirked, but kept his mouth closed.

Departing slightly earlier than normal, leaving Lawson in charge of the bridge, I returned to quarters and had Jeeves heat a little water. If there was one thing I was going to do before dinner, it was to enjoy a quick clean and ensure I didn't stink to high heaven. All I could do was have a good scrub, Jeeves having a few male perfumes I could wear, and wonder if Laetitia would be going to the same lengths.

After a good scrub, I picked out my cleanest uniform and dressed, ensuring my boots were polished, using the same rag to give my teeth a quick scrub as well. Sounds disgusting, but better than nothing. Wandering out into the cabin, Jeeves had prepared the table. Only two places, a bottle of wine and some candles, two place-mats with some cutlery. "I will ensure you have privacy while you dine, sire."

"Thank you, Jeeves."

I paced the cabin as I waited for Laetitia to knock on the door. When there finally was a knock, I had to resist running towards them and throwing them open. Instead, I casually as possible walked towards and opened them. Laetitia stood before me, a vision in white. She'd platted her hair, a ring around the top of her head, with a further plat to either side, almost framing her face. Her cheeks were slightly redder, as were her lips.

I performed a half bow. "Sister Laetitia."

She performed a half curtsy. "Captain Shepard."

I stood to the side and gestured. "Please, come in," I said. She walked by and I closed the door. She stood nearby, waiting for me to walk her to the table. I pulled her chair out and she sat down, thanking me. I then offered her a glass of wine, letting her know Jeeves thought it would complement our meal perfectly. "I hope you like salt beef, biscuit and sauerkraut," I said as I sat down.

She reached across to grab my hand. "I don't care about the food, Shepard."

I couldn't help the smile that formed. "You look… absolutely stunning tonight, Laetitia."

The colour of her cheeks increased. "Thank you, Shepard. I was worried that continuously wearing white would bore you."

I had to bite back one or two more unsavoury, ungentlemanly comments, clearing my throat for good measure. "Never. I'm just amazed they are still so clean."

"An old secret of mother's. The only difference is using seawater."

I could have added that her scent was divine as well, no doubt wearing some sort of perfume, but I thought that might be too personal. I didn't want to just lean over and inhale. She'd probably think I was being rather uncouth.

Jeeves walked in a few minutes later with a plate each for us. Placing them down, he wished us good night, and immediately departed for his quarters. "He is not standing nearby?"

"No. It's just you and I tonight."

Another one of those heart achingly beautiful smiles. Gods, I think they were teasing me sometimes. We ate in comfortable silence, not needing to fill it with mindless chatter. There were one or two questions about our current progress, but she knew as much as I did that it was just after day of ocean at the moment. Spirits were still high but the monotony was tough to take. But I had good officers who knew how to keep the men entertained, or at least busy enough so there wasn't trouble.

The meal was finished rather quickly, leaving us with a near full bottle of wine to drink. Having uncorked it, it would be rude not to finish it, and a gentleman does not dispose of good wine by pouring it into the sea. Rising to my feet, I escorted Laetitia from the dining room into my private quarters, where there was a small lounge on which we could sit. I opened the window to allow in a slight breeze, taking a seat by her side, pouring her another glass.

Leaving my left arm along the back of the lounge, she kicked off her boots and curled her feet under her, leaning into me slightly. It was so comfortable already, it was almost scary. "What do you hope for, Shepard?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, let's say from life. What do you hope to achieve?"

"That's a rather broad question with many answers. But I can break it down slightly. From a career perspective, I'd like to make the rank of admiral one day. I'm thinking that, if I lead this mission to success, I could immediately rise to admiral, though they could end up promoting me to commodore. I guess I won't mind either position. Being a commodore would mean continued life at sea and I would be in charge of an entire fleet. A lot of power, and a lot of responsibility. There's a chance, if I made admiral, I'd be posted somewhere on land."

"And what about your personal life, Shepard?"

"I'll admit my ambitions have changed recently."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, speak to my sister, and she would tell you some rather delightful stories about my past."

She started to giggle. "I've heard, Shepard, as I… Well, I may have asked her some questions about you. Rest assured, I don't judge. You were single and desired some female company." She paused a moment. "One would think you were looking for love, just in the wrong places."

"No, I wasn't looking… I had a mindset at the time."

She turned to look at me. "And now?"

"Now I look at things differently."

I thought she might ask another question, or make some sort of statement, but my answer must have satisfied her curiosity, as she simply leaned into me and settled down. I moved my arm from the back of the lounge to rest it on her side. All she did was wriggle a little bit. We sat again in comfortable silence again, sipping at our wine. I finished my glass rather quickly, pouring myself another one, topping up hers at the same time. I would drink the next one slower. I certainly didn't want to be drunk, not that I expected anything to happen.

She eventually turned her body so she could look up at me. Her cheeks were still rather red, wondering if they were also flushed from the wine, and maybe something else. Her lips were still rather red too, I think a little colour from the red wine we were consuming. I didn't even think about it. Didn't comprehend the outcome of such a gesture. But I felt an overwhelming desire, if not need, to finally do it.

She must have read my mind, or maybe my eyes gave something away, or my face. Maybe my body language in its entirety. I'm not sure, but she met my kiss immediately. Hand on heart, it was the best one I'd ever shared to that moment in my life. Somehow placing the glass down on the floor, taking hers and doing the same, I turned my body slightly towards her as she did the same, wrapping my other arm around her side. I could taste wine and something extra on her breath, suggesting she had been prepared for this outcome.

We finally broke apart, both of us breathing heavily, staring into the eyes of the other. She ran a soft hand down my cheek and over my growing beard. "It's about damn time, Shepard," she said quietly. I couldn't help it as I laughed lightly at her tone. "How long have you been waiting?"

"About five minutes after you walked into my office that very first time," I finally confessed.

"Remember how I kissed you on each cheek when I left after our first meeting?" I nodded. "I didn't want to just kiss you there, but I thought that would have been rather too forward, and definitely surprising."

"So it was rather immediate for you too?"

"You were the answer to my prayers, Shepard." She kissed me again, but only lightly. "But I cannot give myself to you just yet. You know my feelings for you. And, most importantly, I trust you. But…"

"Say no more. You don't have to explain or justify. I will only ask only one question."

"Yes?"

"Would you have dinner with me again?"

"All you need do is ask, Shepard. I can promise that I'll never say no."

I returned her glass and we sat back to finish off the bottle. I'm fairly sure her heart would have been racing like mine. Certain other parts of my body may have also reacted at the same time. If she noticed, she didn't embarrass me by mentioning it. We talked a little more, though avoided obvious topics, Laetitia mentioning how so many of our crew had the faith, and that her sermons were always well attended and very popular. I could have given her a million and one compliments as to why, but I simply said it was because the men would always retain their faith, no matter what.

We polished off the wine rather slowly, so neither of us were inebriated by the time the bottle was empty. We relaxed a little longer together before Laetitia announced that she really should return to her quarters. Rising to our feet, I insisted that I would at least escort her to the door of the wardroom. Offering my arm as always, she looped her arm through mine, immediately resting her head against my upper arm as I walked her to the entrance of the wardroom. Standing on the threshold, she turned to me and I kissed her again without hesitation, damn whoever might see. Her hands ran up and around the back of my neck as I hand mine on her back, one high, one low, resisting the urge to lower one of them even further.

She eventually broke the kiss and leaned back slightly, her eyes looking only into mine. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Captain."

"The pleasure was all mine, Sister. I would like to do it again sometime soon."

"As would I."

I stood back. "Goodnight, Laetitia."

"Goodnight, Shepard."

She turned into the wardroom and did her usual thing of looking back with a smile, before rounding the corner and disappearing. I definitely walked back to my quarters with a spring in my step. I'll admit, it was a wonderful feeling.

* * *

 _In addition to my fellow officers, the enlisted men and women of the Normandy are just as magnificent. They work with little complaint and have contributed to the smooth running of this vessel so far. I am aware that a voyage like this can be rather monotonous. It is even for the officers, who then have to work incredibly hard to maintain discipline._

 _What has kept spirits high is the weather. In all the days we've been at sea so far, the winds have been favourable, and we've only had a day or two of rain at most. That rain was a godsend, though, as we immediately started gathering it to use as drinking water. Do not fret, we are not running short by any means. But any good captain knows that we should use such events to our advantage._

 _Unfortunately, despite the smooth running of the vessel, and the magnificence of the crew, discipline can still be a problem. I would like to run my vessel with a soft touch, but doing so would lead to anyone, if not everyone, trying to take advantage. As captain, I have expectations of command from those I serve. And those in my chain of command must meet the expectations I place on them._

 _One thing I will not tolerate at all is hands being placed on a fellow officer by an enlisted man. There are standards and rules of behaviour, and I will definitely not put up with an enlisted man near assaulting an officer. It was the first major breach of discipline during this voyage, but to prove such actions would not be tolerated now or in the future, I had to draw a hard line and remind all, officers and enlisted man alike, what is expected._

* * *

I wasn't present when the incident happened. The first I heard of it was when Jane burst into my cabin, almost forgetting herself for a moment before she stopped and saluted. "Captain Shepard, there's been an incident."

Though she'd burst in without knocking, I didn't think too much of it, figuring it must have been urgent. "What happened?"

"Sister Laetitia…" That certainly grabbed my attention, rising to my feet immediately. Jane raised her hands to calm me. "It's fine, Johnny," she said softly, using her nickname to get through to me, "She's fine. Everyone is fine. But code of conduct has been breached."

"Explain," I demanded, albeit gently. This was not a time to fly off the handle, nor let my personal relationship with Laetitia affect my decision making.

"Sister Laetitia performed her usual Veneris evening service for the men below. As I'm sure you're aware, she's rather popular with the men and women. What happened is… She had wrapped up her sermon and was ready to depart. Unfortunately, one of the young seaman has grabbed her to stop her leaving. We're not sure of his intentions, but that is an immediate breach. Obviously, Sister Laetitia reacted negatively to being grabbed, more out of fear than anything I believe, not understanding why she had been grabbed. That startled the young seaman, who then grabbed her firmer instead of immediately letting her go. And the situation spiralled from there."

"Sister Laetitia, is she okay?"

"She is absolutely fine though has returned to quarters."

"And the young seaman?"

"Is being held on deck by Master-at-Arms Williams. Obviously she disciplines the crew, but with an officer being involved, and also our spiritual guide for this journey, it is a serious breach."

"She wants my personal input?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm not sure how objective I can be regarding this."

She smiled at my honesty, keenly aware of the relationship developing between the two of us. "Would you like the opinion of your Acting Lieutenant, Captain?" I nodded. "The seaman must be flogged. An enlisted man must not, at any time, touch the person of a commissioned officer or superior. Such a breach of protocol must be punished. And you know, Captain, that not punishing him now will send the wrong message to the crew. Discipline is paramount and a hard-line against infractions must be shown."

She was repeating everything I already knew. Everything I already thought. It just sounded better when she was saying it. I nodded in agreement. "Very well. I will speak with Williams. Thank you for the report, Acting Lieutenant."

She saluted me. "Of course, Captain."

She turned about face and strode out. I grabbed my coat, ensured I looked the part, and followed her out a minute later. Williams was already on deck. By her side was a young man, no more than eighteen, hands tied behind his back and fear written all over his face and in his body language. Williams saluted as I approached.

Saluting back, I simply asked for her own version of events. She repeated almost word for word what Jane had told me. Once she was finished explaining, I glanced at the young seaman. "Does the Master-at -Arms tell the truth, seaman?" He nodded nervously. "Do you understand the serious breach of conduct you committed?" He nodded again. "And you are aware that you must now be punished for laying hands on an officer of the Imperial Navy?"

"Yes, sir," he said quietly. I think he was about to piss his pants.

"Punishment detail, sir?" Williams asked.

"Flogging, Officer Williams. Six lashes. Discipline will be maintained. Ill-discipline will not be tolerated on my ship. Ensure all those who were present at the time bear witness. There will be no second warning."

Williams saluted. "Yes, sir. Immediately?"

I nodded. "Immediately, Williams."

An hour later, the enlisted men and women present at the sermon were gathered on the deck. Imperial Marines were lined up to maintain order in the event they decided to protest. Officers were lined up before the quarterdeck. The young man, now shirtless, was tied to the centre mast, arms up high, back exposed. The punishment would be handled by an anonymous member of the crew, who wore a cloth cap covering his face.

Standing before the crew, I spoke. "Men and women of the _Normandy_ , you are to bear witness to the punishment of Ordinary Seaman Jones. There are a few things I will not tolerate on my ship. I will not tolerate ill-discipline. I will not tolerate breaches of protocol nor the code of conduct expected of either officer or enlisted man." I stopped and gazed over the whole lot of them, meeting more than one pair of eyes. "And the last thing I will most certainly not tolerate is an enlisted man touching the person of an officer. Particularly when said officer is the spiritual guide of this journey."

I turned and stood before my officers, turning back to face the enlisted men and women in the background, the ordinary seaman and the man to carry out the punishment detail in the foreground. "For conduct unbecoming, Ordinary Seaman Jones has been found guilty. His punishment; six of the lash. He will then be confined to quarters on half-rations for three days." I looked at Williams. "Master-at-Arms, you may begin the punishment."

Most sailors have been witness to a flogging at least once in their life. Some ships are rife with ill-discipline and will see almost daily floggings, if not hangings for instances of gross misconduct. Other ships are run almost perfectly, and will see very few punishments handed out. Floggings could be common, but some captain's preferred to use methods such as half-rations, double watch shifts or being given the worst jobs imaginable on a ship. Floggings were used to punish but also send a message. This sort of behaviour will most certainly not be tolerated on this vessel.

Generally, those being flogged will be given a small piece of wood to bite down on. One, to stop crying out. And, two, to stop biting their tongue. This young man refused the piece of wood, and I had to admit slight admiration as he took his first four lashes without a sound. It was the fifth one that finally broke him, and the sixth left him weeping. At times like that, one must have a heart of stone. It was punishment. Sympathy could not be given.

However, the punishment now over, he was released from the shackles and two watch officers escorted him back down below decks. His wounds would not be treated, but he would be checked over by the doctor's to ensure there would be no infection. While he was punished, we didn't want him to die. We were hard but we were not cruel.

Standing before the enlisted men, I added only one more thing. "Take the lesson from what you have witnessed today. I will not tolerate another incident of this kind. Officers, you may return the men and women to their quarters."

Returning to where my officers were lined up, I asked Jane to send Laetitia to my cabin. I took a seat at the table, simply tapping it as I waited, until she appeared a couple of minutes later. I gestured for her to join me, waiting until she'd sat down. She hadn't been present at the punishment, so figured I should tell her.

"The seaman has been punished."

"How?" she asked quietly.

"He was flogged," I stated matter-of-factly, keeping all emotion out of my tone. This was me being captain, and only captain. "He is now on half-rations for three days. He will certainly not do what he did again."

"I'm sure he didn't…"

I raised a hand to interrupt, but made sure I softened my tone. "And I'm sure he didn't mean it too, Laetitia. But you are aware of the code of conduct. You are considered an officer of this vessel, and what occurred was a serious breach of protocol. Enlisted men are fully aware of how they are to act around their superiors, and what happened must not and cannot be tolerated."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Are you okay?"

She smiled at my concern. "I'm fine, Shepard. It all happened so fast, I'm still not entirely sure what happened. I just remember being grabbed, and a million and one things going through my mind, many of them unpleasant, being one of very few women there at the time. Then I remember being dragged away as officers, or at least I think they were officers, poured in to deal with the issue. I really don't think he meant to hurt me…"

"Maybe not, Laetitia, but we can't take that chance, and he still laid a hand on you. First it's a hand, then it escalates from there. Stamp it out now, it won't happen again. The crew have now seen what happens if they were to do so." I reached forward and grabbed her hand. "And, rest assured, I did not do it just because it was you. Well, perhaps a small part, but I was actually worried I couldn't look at it objectively. Jane assured me the punishment was just, as do all my other officers. Discipline above all."

"The burden of command?"

"Just occasionally, it can feel like it. Most of the time, it's nothing but a joy and an honour." I paused, before adding, shaking my head, "He was only a young boy, barely a man. That was the only tough part about it."

She squeezed my hand in return. "That just makes you human, Shepard. But, as you said, it had to be done. I understand why. The command and life on a vessel is different to life as a servant of the Five."

"Join me for dinner tonight?"

"Of course. Once it's dark?"

"If you like, we can gaze at the stars again. It's meant to be a clear night."

"Now _that_ sounds wonderful, Shepard."

* * *

 _As I'm sure you've already gathered, mother, the Normandy is entirely unisex. The numbers are not completely even, despite the best of intentions, but there are still plenty of women aboard the vessel. In addition to Laetitia, my XO is female, as is my Acting Lieutenant, who just happens to be my sister. When you look at it, two of the three senior officers are female. It's rather strange, when I sit back and think about it, but considering women have served in the Imperial Navy for decades now, I guess it's not a total surprise._

 _Speaking of my Acting Lieutenant, otherwise known as my sister, Janey, a name I know she hates with a passion, I think she may have caught the eye of the Captain of the Marines, a man by the name of Kaidan Alenko. He's a pleasant young man, gifted with magic, quietly spoken but he commands the absolute respect of those who serve under him. I'm not sure if there is any sort of relationship between the two yet. I certainly wouldn't broach a subject with Alenko, and Jane will only share with me if and when she feels comfortable. But I'm not completely blind. I can see Alenko is attracted to her, while Jane plays her cards closer to her chest._

 _Regarding our future, one can only guess at the moment. A month at sea with little to show for it, but that is what was expected. Before departing, it was believed it would be a minimum eight weeks before we might sight land for the first time. I am currently in two minds. To continue our track north-west, which doesn't seem such a bad idea, the weather remaining the same. Or do we change tack, perhaps heading west or south-west, and just aim for what we hope is a landmass somewhere in the distance? These questions have never been faced by another captain, except the commanding officer of the Dunkerque one hundred years ago._

 _I do wish we had some information regarding the movements of the Dunkerque, some sort of plan saved before they left of which way they would head. Did they head south or north? Did they head east or west once departing the reef? If we had at least something to work off, maybe, just maybe, we would end up finding at least a sign of the ship and its crew. But, so far, not a thing._

 _But we sail in hope and with a sense of adventure rather than expectation. The Empire and Lord Admiral both knew this would be a needle in a haystack, but it is worth the expedition, to just try. And there is always the opportunity of discovering new lands, and how knows, maybe new people. Considering we've been sailing for a month and have only been surrounded by ocean, the planet on which we live must be simply enormous._

 _Give my love to father and let him know that both Jane and I will continue to make him proud. Know that we both miss you very much, and we'll endeavour to journey home to visit you once we have returned to Arcturus, hopefully with good news._

 _Lots of love, in devotion and under the watchful eyes of the Five,_

 _Your loving son,_

 _John_

* * *

It was one of the longer diary entries I'd written since the day of our departure. Sometimes I could write two or three pages as things came to mind or just wanted to get thoughts and opinions down on paper. Despite the monotony, I could always think of stories to share. Sometimes I'd barely write more than a couple of sentences. Mother would make a joke of it when sending her previous diaries.

"Drink, sire?" Jeeves asked from the doorway to my private quarters.

"That sounds great, Jeeves." I checked my pocket watch, surprised at how much time had passed. "I've been writing for quite a while."

"I didn't want to interrupt, sire. You appeared to be deep in concentration. Anything important?"

"The daily diary entry for mother and father, letting them know how the journey is progressing."

Rising to my feet, I followed him out into the main room. He wandered to the cabinet and poured me a small glass of brandy. I took a sip and wandered to the large windows at the rear of the ship, noticing the wake of water the ship left behind. "Just think, with each minute that passes, we are that little further away from home, from the Empire, from everything that we know and love."

"We are certainly explorers, sire."

"I'll admit that I would like to find some land to explore rather than endless blue ocean. I love the sea, but at least when patrolling the coast of the Empire, we could tack back and forth so we'd at least see land every now and then. I think it's the isolation, and I know many are starting to feel it." I glanced at him. "Pour yourself a glass and stand with me, Jeeves."

I soon felt his presence next to me as we stared. "Unimaginable, sire."

"I'm sure someone has written a poem about the sea or ocean, not that I've heard of one. Don't suppose you know one?"

"Not a poem, sire. But I remember hearing a wise man once say 'One doesn't discover new lands without consenting to lose sight of the shore for a very long time'. I think that is rather applicable to what we are doing now." He cleared his throat. "Would you wish for dinner soon, sire?"

I looked at my pocket watch again. "Sure. Give it another half an hour or so?"

"And will you have company tonight?"

"Jane will no doubt join me. I'll see if Laetitia wishes to join me too."

"Very well, sire. I'll set three places, just in case."

Wandering down to the wardroom, even the commanding officer of the vessel knocks and requests permission to enter. It is their private quarters, and one does not just barge in. Hearing permission to enter, I wandered in to find a few of my officers sat around a table, a pack of cards being dealt. As they were not on watch, they did not have to rise and salute, a gesture while being seated as a sign of respect being enough.

The wardroom was rather large; the officers having made it into a home. Each bed was partitioned from the other, with blankets being used for privacy so you couldn't see into their living quarters. Laetitia, being a priestess and servant of the faith, was given a rather tiny cabin, enough for a bunk, a small desk and chair, and small chest for her clothing.

Sat down at her desk, I gently rapped on the wall and cleared my throat. She immediately turned and smiled upon seeing me, rising to her feet and approached. "This is a surprise, Shepard."

"It's been a month and I don't think I've ever visited you down here."

"No, but let's be honest, your cabin is comfortable and you always escort me to the door when I leave."

"Care to join me for dinner?"

"Like you actually have to ask, Shepard."

"Jane will be joining us too."

"That's fine. She joins us more often than not."

Escorting Laetitia, there were one or two comments or jokes as I followed her out, and that was fine. They were merely in jest, and meant nothing by it. Seeing the captain courting while on a vessel would have been a very unusual occurrence. By the time we'd returned to my cabin, Jane was already at the table, Jeeves regaling her with a story that was giving her a good chuckle. She readied to stand when I walked in, but I gestured for her to remain seated.

After seating Laetitia, I sat at the head of the table, the two most important women in my life to either side of me, and thankful to the Five that they were friendly to each other. Jane would never be jealous, though, considering how long she had been bothering me to find someone. As for Laetitia, I don't think she had it in her heart to dislike anyone, let alone find it in herself to hate someone. She always tried to find the good.

Despite a month at sea and the fact nearly every day was the same, the three of us could always find a topic to discuss. Very little was off-limits, though as I was a gentleman and officer, there were issues that should not be discussed with a lady, but we had little problem discussing issues of faith or perhaps the politics of the Empire. Mostly, though, we talked about events of our past, stories that would generally provoke a smile or a hearty chuckle, particularly if the story was at one's own expense.

Jane departed immediately after dinner, suggesting she would join her fellow officer's for a drink. Little surprise, as I could see the friendships already forming between them, and no doubt she would accept more of Alenko's flirtations, though whether she would ever reciprocate, only the gods knew the outcome. I'm not sure even Jane knew what she wanted.

Laetitia and I retired to my private quarters with a glass of brandy, taking a seat on my lounge after I'd close the partition, as I could hear Jeeves clearing up the table. She didn't join me often in my quarters, I think so she didn't give into temptation. That didn't stop her kicking off her shoes, curling her stockinged feet underneath herself and immediately cuddling into my side. Our glasses of brandy were polished off rather quickly and I think we were both desperate for a little physical contact. A long kiss. Hands on each other's body as we cuddled. I took a chance, sliding up a hand up one of her legs, feeling her smile as I kissed her, sliding it under her dress. She started to laugh and gently stopped my hand, breaking the kiss. She took a deep breath first. "Part of me wants to," she admitted softly," But…"

I merely returned her smile. "I should behave?"

"Another part of me doesn't want you to. But that would be _incredibly_ unladylike." I couldn't help laugh lightly at her quite suggestive tone, but I removed my hand and sat back down, feeling her snuggle into my side again. "I do like evening's like this though," she added.

"It certainly helps when it's someone you care about."

"Oh, you care about me, Shepard?" I scoffed lightly at her remark, which just made her giggle. "Well, I think it's obvious those feelings are returned."

"So we care about each other?"

" _Oui_."

We really were a pair of damned fools. Care about each other?

Damned, stupid fools.

We were in love.


	8. Chapter 8 - Perfect Storm

_**The Twelve Realms of Empire: Volume Three**_

 _Authored by Scribe Bernard Kerr for His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Uhtred III_

Landmarks:

The Great Barrier Reef

Natural phenomenon put in place by the God of the Sea to protect the Empire from forces across the world of Europa. No-one is sure of its true scale, nor what truly makes up the reef, but ringing the entire continent, the reef could be anywhere from five miles to one hundred miles in depth.

Gold Coast

Name of the eastern sea border, including coastal regions of Normandy, Nordland and Bavaria. Named for the golden beach sands that extend for hundreds of miles

Seven Sisters

A formation of rocks lying off the coast of Bavaria. Many attribute spiritual significance to them

Blue Mountains

A small mountain range through the centre of the continent, mostly through Tomeria, Hilamshiral and Trois-Rivieries

Five Apostles

A large rock formation attributed to the Five Gods, lying off the coast of Nordland

Storm Coast

Name of the western sea board, including coastal regions of Prussia, Lavonia and Bebbanburg. Named for the tremendous storms that sometimes sweep in off the sea

Grampian Alps

The Grampian Alps are impassable snow-capped peaks that extend east to west, splitting the Empire from whatever lies on the other side. The opposing side is believed to be little more than a snow-bound, barren wasteland, with little desire to send men across them.

Major rivers:

Red River

Flows from the Blue Mountains, cutting Arcturus in two, though it is crossed by at least a dozen architecturally stunning bridges

Teuton River

Flowing from the Grampian Alps, it flows through both Prussia and Bebbanburg, eventually emptying into the sea on the Storm Coast

Loire River

Another river flowing from the Grampian Alps, it flows through Tomeria, Trois-Rivieres and Normandy, emptying into the sea on the Gold Coast

Odin River

Beginning into the Blue Mountains, it flows through Trois-Rivieres and into Bavaria, where it flows into the sea on the Gold Coast

Medina River

A minor river, it flows from the Blue Mountains through Hilamshiral and Lavonia, where it then flows into Lake Eyrie, one of only two freshwater lakes on the continent

Religions:

The Five

The official religion of the First and Third Empires. The Second Empire revered the same gods, but did not have an official religion. The Five, listed below, have had temples, statues and altars dedicated to them across the Empire. Many inhabitants wear a necklace dedicated to one of the gods, though not always one of the Five.

The Five are:

The God of War (Mars – represented by a spear and sword)

The God of Water (Neptune - represented by a drop of water)

The God of Wind (Venti – represented by three curved lines)

The God of Fire (Sol Invictus – represented by the sun)

The God of Earth (Tellus – represented by a mountain range)

Other minor gods are also revered. Popular gods with the people of the Empire include:

Mena, the goddess revered by expectant mothers, or those wishing for a child

Dibella, the goddess of love

Mercury, the voice of the Five

Asclepius, the god of health and medicine, primarily revered by doctors

The only other major religion of the Empire is the Church of the Burned Man. Those who follow this religion believe a man named Brian, burned at the stake for heresy* in 1398, was the voice of the One True God, and that those who believe in the Five do so in mortal sin. The Church first became known only around 1650, but it has slowly grown in popularity. It is believed more than one million people of the Empire now follow the Church.

*Heresy is not considered a crime against the Five. However, such was the vociferous nature of the attacks on the Five by this man that an example was required. Questioning of one's faith is tolerated, even encouraged, as the Five do not require blind obedience. But unabashed criticism will lead to the Faith defending itself.

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Martis, the thirteenth day of First Seed_

 _Mid-morning_

The number thirteen has always been considered an unlucky number, and to a superstitious sailor, extra prayers are sent to every god imaginable to keep a sailor safe whenever the date turns thirteen. And before the date hit thirteen, our moods were always low. On the ninth day of First Seed, Saturni, the weather took a turn for the worse. We had experienced storms at sea between the coast and the reef.

A storm while journeying across the ocean was a thing unimaginable. The barrelman at the crow's nest was the first to call out the warning of the incoming dark clouds. A few of us gathered at the bow, watching the grey near black clouds approach. "The gods are angry," I heard Pressly mutter.

There was no time to waste. This looked like it would be the storm to end all storms. "Batten down the hatches. Secure the rigging and sails. Anyone not required on deck, get them below," I ordered, turning towards my officers, "You know your jobs. Get the Normandy secure before it arrives. This is going to get nasty."

The whole lot saluted and hurried off to their stations. I could hear orders being yelled, but it wasn't just the yelling that captured the attention, I could hear the concern in their tones. I didn't blame them one bit. Already the ocean was starting to swell, a sure sign that the sea would soon turn rough, and only the skill of sailors and the will of the gods would see us through.

When it arrived, the storm battered us immediately. I stood at the bridge and would not move until we were through, or until I was so thoroughly exhausted, I would need carrying to quarters. Moreau had roped his hands and arms to the wheel, insisting he would remain too. Master Pressly looped rope around his waist and then to the quarterdeck railing. The one main fear any man on deck had was of being swept overboard. If that happened during a storm, the only outcome was death.

The Ninth of First Seed was our worst day at sea so far. Waves towered over us, covering the deck in saltwater, throwing our ship around as if it was weightless. The wind was relentless, though it was not a cold wind. The water was cool but the wind surprisingly warm. That might help the crew not suffer the after effects of being soaked for hours on end.

By the Thirteenth of First Seed, we were all exhausted on our feet. Barely any of us had slept since the Ninth. Apparently the decks below were covered in vomit as even the hardiest of sailors had to give in. The only words muttered by any man by now, whether officer or enlisted man, was of a prayer to the Five, to keep us safe, to keep us alive, to get us through the storm.

The bravest man on the Normandy was the barrelman high above us. There was no chance we could hear a word he said, so he was given a red cloth so we could see it against the white sails or black sky. He was given one instruction. To wave that cloth if he saw clear skies anywhere around us. For now four days, we had not seen that red cloth.

We were all drenched. Tired. Irritable. Hungry. But we ate little food. Many of us would just throw it up again later. As captain, I should remain calm and in charge at all times, but even I was irritated by now, my orders short and curt. The men and women below me would understand. They were suffering even more than I. But tiredness was the main problem. Sailors hated sleeping during the storms. If you were asleep and the worst happened, the chances of getting out were slim. More than one boat of the Empire had sunk during a storm, and it was fact that the lower the deck, the less chance of survival. Being a sailor was a brutal life at times, the chance of death sometimes high, and the way one could die could be utterly horrific.

The angles at which the Normandy was riding the waves defied belief, and I could only hope everything below my feet was secured. I know stewards immediately secured everything in the officer's quarters. Cannons would be wheeled and held by rope in a fashion which would hopefully stop them rolling back and forth, gods forbidding if the rope snapped. I'd heard more than one story of men being crushed by out of control cannons.

Standing on the quarterdeck, feeling the Normandy plummet down a wave as if falling down a mountain, only to immediately rise up and climb as if climbing that same mountain. The incline was sometime so steep, I was sure we would capsize. But Moreau had kept us safe so far. He knew exactly what to do. Never turn on a wave, except if our angle was so steep, we'd roll over. But a line of men remained on deck, shouting what they could see around us, hoping to guide us towards still water. There was no real such thing during a storm. It was more in hope than expectation.

I checked my pocket watch. It was now mid-afternoon. All I wanted was sleep. I don't think that was too much to ask. I was thankful I didn't feel too cold, though I wanted out of my wet clothes. Once the storm past, and I had a chance, I would strip until I was nude and walk around my cabin that way until I felt dry once again.

"Sir!" Pressly called out, "The flag! The flag!"

I looked up to see the barrelman waving the red flag, almost in desperation. Through the wind and the rain, it was impossible to hear his shouts. I'm sure he could barely see me. I took out my white handkerchief and signalled him in return. Incredibly bravely, he climbed out of the nest and clambered down the rigging. More than once he lost footing, and I was sure I was about to see him plummet. But he made it to the deck and ran towards us, stopping to salute. "Daylight, sir."

"Which way, sailor?"

Pressly called him to the compass and gave him a very quick lesson. The sailor understood and managed to relay what he thought. He turned and pointed. "That way. You should see the first blue sky in minutes."

"Moreau, turn twenty degrees to port immediately." Pressly then looked at me as this would be my decision. Slow and careful or hard and fast?

"Boatswain, hoist the sails and unfurl the spinnaker. We're getting the hell out of this storm!"

"Aye-aye, sir!"

Turning to the barrelman, I said, "Head below decks, sailor. Send your replacement up."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

With the wind at our backs and the sails now billowing, the Normandy surged forward. The sea was still treacherous, but knowing that daylight beckoned, and hopefully calmer seas, after four days of it, everyone would have happily taken this chance to escape. I had no idea what speed in knots we were soon doing. I wasn't concerned about that. I just wanted out of the damned storm. The ship still rode the waves, but with each passing minute, at the speed we were now surging, we could feel the swell of the waves drop, each ride taking less time and nowhere near as steep.

It was dark by the time we'd escaped the worse, and I wasn't the only one to feel a sense of relief when the clouds above us started to part, and for the first time in days, we could see the stars and faint moonlight. Moreau, who'd barely left the wheel the entire time, practically slumped against it, Pressly and I immediately grabbing him, untying the ropes that had cut into his wrists and arms, and we helped him back to his cot, where he'd built himself at least a cover from the worst of the weather.

"Call the night helmsman, Mister Pressly. But give it another couple of hours, and we're going to drop anchor and clear up. We all need a rest."

"Aye, sir. I'll pass the word."

I looked down to see Moreau was already asleep. I had nothing dry to cover him with but at least the rain had stopped, and it still wasn't cold. I figured he should be okay.

Gathering the officers around, I stared issuing orders. Damage assessments and conditions of the decks. Conditions of the men. Prepare the doctor's for an influx of patients. I asked Laetitia to head down the next morning to help out. Once the sun rose the next day, we'd check the sails and send men over the side to assess any damage to the hull. It was doubtful, but better being safe than sorry.

I ordered anchor to drop once the ocean felt calm enough. Glancing back from the stern, it was clear even to me that the storm was heading ahead. Walking to the bow, there was nothing but clear night sky. I couldn't help lean forward, hands against the side of the ship, the tiredness near enough overwhelming me.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. Like everyone else, just a little tired and worn out." I turned back to Miranda, who looked very pale in the moonlight. "How are you?"

"I think my stomach is still doing loops, and I could sleep for a day."

"We'll get the ship in working order first, then I'll give everyone a chance to relax and recover. Hopefully the sun comes out and we can dry ourselves out at the same time."

She groaned. "I haven't even looked at our wardroom yet."

"The floor will be wet, but as long as everything was secure, it should be fine."

Wandering back to my quarters, Jeeves and a couple of sailors were helping return my cabin to normalcy. I'd barely been inside it during the entire storm, sleeping for no longer than an hour or two at a time. My bed looked warm and inviting, but first I needed something to eat, then fill in the official log and write in my diary. Jeeves offered me a drink, which I declined, though asked for a little food to be brought in.

Thankfully my cabin was relatively dry, the windows and doors being shut to keep the worst of the weather out. The floor was a little wet, but that was simply part of life at sea. Everything got wet eventually.

Jane returned a couple of hours later to report. "Apart from everything being rather wet and out of position, I think we managed to get through it relatively unscathed. There are a dozen injured sailors requiring immediate medical treatment, two quite serious. One sailor had both legs broken by a loose cannon, another has a broken arm from falling badly."

"Prognosis for the sailor with broken legs?"

She blanched slightly. The news was obviously going to be horrible. "Double amputation, sir. The bone has come through the skin."

"Shit…" His days as a sailor were well and truly over, and that's if he survived the amputation. "The broken arm?"

"That can be reset, sir."

"And the others?"

"Some major bruising and some cuts, but nothing a little bedrest won't help fix." I sighed with a little relief. It could have been a whole lot worse. "We've dropped anchor, sir?"

"We could keep sailing, but considering we're alone in the middle of the ocean, we can take a little time to get the ship back in order. The Night Watch should be on shift now, Jane. Take some time to relax and get some sleep."

She didn't salute and leave immediately, so figuring we were alone, I got to my feet and gave her a hug. She wasn't frightened or scared. She was exhausted, out on her feet, and simply wanted her big brother for a moment. I heard her yawn as she rested her head against my chest, so I figured she'd be in bed within minutes of returning to the ward room. "Thank you for getting us through all that, Captain."

"Give thanks to the Quartermaster in the morning, Jane. He's one hell of a pilot."

"I'll make sure I do that," she said, making sure she kissed my cheek before disappearing.

Returning to the main room of my cabin, the table and chairs were now back in place, taking a seat at the table. Within a couple of minutes, Jeeves had a glass of brandy placed in front of me. "You look like you need a drink, sire."

"Thank you, Jeeves."

"My pleasure, sire."

I sipped at the brandy as officers occasionally walked in, offered a salute, then reported the condition of the ship and crew. The best news? Our stores and supplies were absolutely fine, being as they were far below. Losing food and water can send a shockwave of worry through a crew. The worst news, apart from the injured men, was that a number of sails had torn and would need mending or replacing, while some rigging was completely ruined, ropes in such a mess that it was quicker just replacing it rather than trying to unknot it all. So it was luck that we were now at anchor and we could start repairs the next morning.

Taking a last wander outside, I stood on the quarterdeck and looked up at the heavens. The cloud was continuing to thin out and ever more stars were appearing. After the previous three or four days, the immediate sense of calm was overwhelming. The peace was only broken by the loud snores of Moreau, who had more than earned his rest. He was the type of sailor every officer loved. Work hard and give his all while on duty. He would certainly be rewarded upon returning to port.

"A beautiful night," an accented voice stated quietly beside me.

"I don't think I'm the only one who's prayed for it." I glanced at her, though it was darker than normal, so I couldn't see her face as well. "How are your quarters?"

"Better than I imagined they would be. My bed is dry, at least. I'm still, well, damp."

"It's something you do have to get used to. If the weather is fine, you'll be dry. But once you hit a storm like what we've just experienced, it takes days for everything to dry out. Surprisingly, it does the boat a world of good." Though we conversed quietly, it was overshadowed by the continued loud snores, noticing Laetitia slightly lean forward before having a quiet giggle to herself. "Gods, I'm glad none of my fellow officers' snore that badly."

I offered my arm and escorted her back towards my quarters. "Did you hold evening prayers tonight?"

"No. The men are too busy getting the ship back in order."

"We can pray together in here. I have a small statue to Venti in my quarters."

"I've noticed it before." She lowered her head to loop the necklace off. "And I can add my necklace for Dibella."

After grabbing the statue, I placed that on the desk near the windows. She looped the necklace around the statue, and after grabbing a blanket to protect our knees, we lowered ourselves down. Laetitia grabbed my hand as we prayed, giving thanks for our survival and asking for good weather again going forward. At least, that's what I prayed for. I'm not sure what she prayed for. One never asked. Faith was mostly a private affair, and prayers were not usually shared.

We had to admit exhaustion once we were done. I was barely able to open my eyes once we were finished, Laetitia yawning more than once. Returning to the wardroom, her fellow officers had made a start on getting it ship-shape, but it was no surprise most had already turned in for the night. I escorted Laetitia all the way to her small cabin. Turning to face me, we shared an all too brief but wonderful kiss, though I wasn't thinking of anything except the warm bed waiting for me upstairs.

Back in my private quarters, I undressed, grabbed something to wipe my down to at least feel slightly dry, before sliding under my blankets for the first time in days. My book remained untouched, instead blowing out the candle, and I'm sure I passed out immediately.

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Veneris, the sixteenth day of First Seed_

 _Mid-morning_

The Normandy suffered its first loss since leaving Arcturus. The young sailor who'd broken both his legs died during the amputation procedure. It was always a risky operation. The doctor's naturally blamed themselves for losing their patient, believing that they could have done something else. I naturally absolved them of any responsibility, stating the young, brave sailor had instead been called by the gods, for him to join at their side.

All deaths were commemorated the same way. The body would be wrapped in a sail, usually one that had been torn and would not be used again. The body would be placed on the deck, officers and enlisted men lined up. Laetitia gave a speech, speaking grandly about the bravery of sailors facing the elements and how, in death, we all return to the sides of the gods, or we would find ourselves in Elysium, where we would join the heroes of the Empire.

Six sailors would lift the plank of wood on the body was placed, and the entire ship would salute as the body was carried to the side of the ship. The board on which the body was carried would then be lowered over the side, and the body would be dropped into the water. Most sailors were aware of what happened to the body afterwards, though we would find comfort in the lies we told ourselves, that Neptune, the God of Water, would carry our spirit to the gods.

Funerals were always sombre, solemn affairs, though after each one, the captain of the vessel would award a doubling of the rum ration. Though work was still to be completed, the sailor would have had many friends within the rank and file, and a period of remembrance and reflection should always be given.

It was also a reminder of how harsh life at sea really was. The young man had been unlucky to find himself crushed by a cannon, but each man knew how lucky that it was not them instead. The gods had no plans for us. Some simply believed it was fate, otherwise believed it was luck. I merely wanted lessons learn from any death. No death should be senseless. There was a host of bad luck in the fact the rope holding the cannon in place had snapped, but next time, the sailors would use two ropes to hold them in place. If there was one thing a ship had an abundance of, it was rope.

Laetitia held her regular evening service on Veneris, and she eventually needed to hold three that night. One for all the officers, commissioned or not, and then two for the enlisted men and women. She spoke wonderfully, bringing more than one of my fellow officers to tears, as the words flowed. She held not a book. It was simply from her heart and mind. Death always stalked us, though it was not something anyone dared speak of. But the way she spoke of it, of the young man who had joined the gods, or was now in Elysium, my admiration for her, for her faith as well as her love for the common man, only increased.

By the time she'd finished her third sermon, she was mentally drained and emotionally exhausted. She immediately came to me in my quarters, and once she was in my arms, burst into tears. How she'd held it together since the funeral service earlier that day, I'm not entirely sure. "Your words were beautiful, Laetitia," I said quietly, stroking the back of her head as she buried it into my chest.

"I've never done something like it before," she admitted, "It was so difficult seeing their faces. Watching these hard men, many who had probably been sailing all their lives and seen their share of death, shed tears of hurt and pain as they said goodbye to one of their companions…"

"We have been fortunate so far."

"There'll be more?" she asked quietly.

"Honestly, I'll be surprised if there isn't many more considering the journey we're on."

She remained silent for a couple of minutes before nodding against me. "I can do it, Shepard. It is my responsibility, my role on this vessel. I will ensure their spirits are prepared to meet the gods."

"And my admiration for you increases again."

That made her giggle. "Only admiration?" She lifted her head from my chest and looked at me. Tears still looked ready to fall, though I wiped her cheeks with one of my thumbs. Then she kissed me. She kissed me hard, almost catching me by surprise. I just pulled her close as possible and held her tightly as we did. I'm not sure how long we kissed for. Long enough that by the time we broke apart, I think we were both looking rather flushed. "Can I stay in your quarters tonight, Shepard?"

My reaction made her giggle at first, no doubt blinking in surprise. I'm fairly sure my jaw dropped. "You don't have to ask; you can just stay."

"I will not be undressing, Shepard. But I would like your company this evening. I don't want to feel alone."

"Would you like a drink before bed? Help calm down?"

"If you'll have one."

I poured us a glass of brandy each before we retired to my private quarters, ensuring the partition was closed, before taking a seat together on the lounge. Laetitia did her usual thing already, shoes off, stockinged feet curled underneath her, snuggled into my side, my hand holding her side, just below her bosom.

"Can I ask a difficult question, Shepard?" I had a good idea or two what she was going to ask, but I nodded. "How many men have you lost under your command?"

"Since being commissioned as captain, I've lost five men to drowning, sixteen men to illness and disease, two men to hanging, three men to wounds suffered in fights between seaman, four men to suicide, and now one man due to blood loss because of amputation. And, to be honest, my record isn't that bad. In fact, that's just over thirty men in now over three years of commanding my own ship. The main thing that's helped keep men alive is diet. Each vessel takes enough preserved fruit to keep us relatively healthy. And now with these newly invented tin cans, that should help us further."

"How bad was it before?"

"At least half a ship of men could or would die due to illness."

"By the Five," she whispered. It was always a shock to learn of such things. The numbers were sometimes staggering. "What was done with all the bodies?"

"Ceremonies such as today wouldn't be held. To be honest, bodies would just have to dumped overboard to prevent the spread of disease."

I think we both wanted to move away from the topic. To be honest, I think we were both rather tired. Knocking back my glass, Laetitia did the same thing and we moved our way to the bed. I removed my coat, overcoat, shirt and boots, though kept my breeches and stockings on. Laetitia simply slid under the blankets dressed in her robes. I figured she'd be rather warm, but I could understand her hesitation in taking anything off. That didn't stop her from immediately moving towards me, resting her head near my right shoulder as I wrapped my right arm around her. Her right hand rested on my chest.

"You're very warm, Shepard," she whispered.

"There isn't a way I can think of responding to that without sounding very suggestive and ungentlemanly, Laetitia."

That made her laugh out loud for a moment. "You have always been a gentleman with me, Shepard. I fondly remember all those times you walked me home, and I was desperate to invite you in, even if only for a nightcap before you walked home. But such a thing would have been improper, considering I lived with others of the faith."

"What about right now?"

"What I know is that I can going to sleep very well, in the arms of the man I care about most."

"I can handle that."

I blew out the candle, darkness descending, though we could both look out the window and see the twinkling of the stars. After the storms we'd suffered so recently, I had a new appreciation in seeing a starry night. Laetitia moved around a little to get comfortable, feeling one of her legs eventually over mine, her fingers gently stroking my chest though her hand never moved. She eventually stopped moving and I could hear her breathing change, suggesting she was now asleep.

Kissing her forehead, I quickly joined her in slumberland.

Work on a ship was a seven-day operation, though on Saturni and Solis, the men were allowed to relax somewhat, as long as the important jobs were completed. Standards could not be lax, no matter what. Waking up that morning, Laetitia's arm was now completely across my chest, her body sprawled against mine. I woke with slight surprise before remembering she had stayed with me. My shuffling caused her to slowly wake up. There was no embarrassment once she was awake, only a smile, a hand on my cheek and her lips on mine. "Well, that's a nice way to wake up on a Saturni morning," she said softly.

Though I would have liked to laze about in bed, I had a ship to run, so after kissing her again, I slid out of bed. Laetitia made no movement whatsoever, instead watching me as I looked out the window. There were clouds but no sign of any rain and definitely not storms. Turning back, I could see her giving me a good once over. "You are very handsome, Shepard."

"And you're just saying it because I have no shirt on."

She met my eyes. "And that alone is leading to some very unladylike thoughts, Shepard."

Now it was my turn to laugh, even blush slightly at her tone, as she slid out of bed too, walking across to the lounge to sit down and put on her shoes. I at least found a relatively clean shirt and overcoat, putting on my boots, and we wandered out to the table, where breakfast was served by Jeeves, who had probably been up before dawn preparing. It was always the same thing once any ship ran out of fresh supplies. Porridge, or oatmeal, depending on where you were from. Thankfully we had sugar on board. Sometimes there would only be enough for officers, but Taylor had ensured we had enough that most of us could enjoy something to sweeten breakfast for most of our voyage.

Wandering out of my quarters together a little later, now with hat and coat on so I looked like the captain, I offered my arm and escorted her to the deck. It was a cool morning as we walked around the ship, stopping every so often to gaze out over the water. Apart from that one little island, we still hadn't found a single sign of life, at least life that wasn't below us in the water or above us in the sky. We'd changed tack again, and were heading on our original course, that Pressly knew the storm had blown us all over the place, but he was confident he knew where we were. Well, he could tell us where we were in relation to the Empire. As for where we were in the world, no idea.

We must have walked around the deck at least twice before I escorted her to the wardroom, as I needed to at least do some work. I didn't even have to ask her to dinner that evening. It was a given that Laetitia dined with me nowadays. There were no comments or complaints from anyone. In fact, most seemed happy for me, particularly Jane. The _Normandy_ , its mission and its crew was something unique, and entirely different to any ship before. And I hadn't given a thought to myself eventually involving myself with someone.

Returning to the bridge, Moreau and Pressly were in position as always. With seas calm and a light breeze, we were only at half sail as, frankly, it was Saturni and there was no rush. We hadn't found land yesterday, I doubted we'd find land today, and I was already doubting we'd find land on Solis.

"Mister Pressly, how are we looking today?"

"We've averaging four knots at the moment, sir. Wind from the south east, relatively light, but enough to keep us moving on. Sea is rather calm as well."

"Very good. Let's see if we can remain at that speed. Moreau, are you well?"

"As can be expected, sir."

"Feeling better after the recent trials and tribulations?"

"I feel fine. Ten hours sleep for two nights was good. Thank you for that, sir."

"No problem."

"Can I admit something though, sir?"

"Sure."

"I really want to see some land. It's been six weeks at least now…"

"Actually, we departed on the twenty-fourth of Morning Star, Mister Moreau. Today's date is the seventeenth of First Seed. It's been over seven weeks since we left Arcturus."

"No wonder some of us are going a little crazy," Moreau muttered, "We're usually in some port by now when we're patrolling." He glanced in my direction, as his complaining merely amused me. "I guess I should shut up right about now?"

"No, I'm sure many below us are feeling the same. Seven weeks at sea is a long time and nothing any of us would have experienced before. I'm sure we'll find land soon. Or, at least, I hope so. I find it impossible that we live on the only landmass on this world."

I remained at the bridge for most of the day, only disappearing for a quick lunch and another wander around the deck, chatting with all officers under my command. Alenko had his marines running drills as always. Marines would usually perform the same tasks as ordinary sailors while on a vessel, but as they would be the only fighting force if finding land, they needed to be kept ready for battle, so would perform numerous drills each day.

Each day, in the afternoon, we would hear gunfire as they fired their muskets into the ocean. We had more than enough gunpowder to fight off an invading army. In fact, apart from drowning, that was another thing all sailors feared, the gunpowder stored below us somehow catching alight and blowing the ship to smithereens. The worst accident happened to a gunship called the _Viking_ , blowing up while docked near Arcturus. Not only did all hands on deck die immediately, but part of the docks disappeared with the boat, and a fire raged for hours.

So sailors generally tried _not_ to think of the gunpowder far below us.

"If not land, then at least another ship, sir. Who knows, maybe they'll turn out friendly?"

Moreau tempted fate. Yes, we did finally meet another ship. No, they were not friendly.


	9. Chapter 9 - Contact

_A/N – Despite all the reading I've done on the age of sail, battle tactics and what not, I'll admit, I wrote around a thousand words of this chapter originally before I realised I got something very, very stupidly wrong. In the age of sail, it would have been impossible for two ships to head directly towards each other, as one ship would have had the wind, and ships did not sail against it. Obviously. Yes, that's what this idiot originally wrote, before I stopped and realised my stupidity, so started again._

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Iovis, the twenty-second day of First Seed_

 _Mid-morning_

"Contact, sir!"

I was in the middle of writing in my diary that I didn't quite hear what was said to begin with, so I had to turn around to see Miranda in the doorway. "What was that?" I asked, unable to hide my surprise.

"Contact, sir. Ship on the horizon."

The moment we'd all been waiting for. The only question now; would they be friendly or not? Quickly putting on my coat, I followed Miranda outside and made my way to the bridge for a report. "Ship is due west on the horizon, but has changed tack since sighted and is now closing, sir. Estimated distance is three miles," Pressly reported.

"Hoist the flags and colours, Master. Don't suppose there's a way we can signal we're friendly?"

Flags were the Imperial flag and those of the twelve realms. Colours were those of the Imperial family, Imperial Navy, and those adopted by the _Normandy_. As we were a lone ship, no flags were required for communication. I had only used that system once, during the Battle of the Five Apostles.

"No, sir. Not if it's a non-Imperial ship anyway. If it was, they'd recognise the flags and signal in return."

"What does the ship look like?"

"The barrelman reports of similar design, sire. But it needs to get closer for us to properly judge."

"Okay. We'll change tack slightly and see how they react." Gathering Pressly and Miranda over his map, I had a look. "Okay, so we're still heading north-west. Let's change due north-north-west and see how the other ship reacts. If it follows, then they are interested in our presence, and we'll need to decide on a course of action. If it doesn't follow, then we turn and follow it, see where it leads us." I glanced at them both. "Any questions?"

"No, sir," they chorused.

"Very well. You have your orders. Let's get it done." However, an unknown ship was on the horizon. For the first time during the voyage, the bell was rung. "Battle stations! Prepare for enemy contact!" I called.

Expect the best, prepare for the worst. That was what we were always told whenever at sea. We had no idea if any other design of ship could cross the reef. The Batarians had managed it, but they arrived in small ships and, admittedly, caught us completely by surprise. We're still not sure how they found us, and we had no idea why they immediately went on the attack. Unfortunately, we didn't capture any of them alive to ask the questions we wanted answered.

Taking the eyeglass, I walked forward to the side of the deck, extended it, and put an eye to the lens. I could barely see the ship, but it was there. I felt a surge of feelings. Nerves. Excitement. Even a little giddy. The _Normandy_ was possibly on the verge of making history.

I felt and could see the _Normandy_ change course, the ship in the distance should now appear to my immediate left. I kept my eye to the lens and checked their progress. It didn't take long to see what they were doing. They changed course to meet us. Both of us would soon have the wind, depending on the angles at which our ships moved.

"Lieutenant!" I called. I waited until I felt the presence of Miranda beside me. Glancing in her direction, I issued the order. "Ensure the cannons are ready. Port side."

"Aye, sir."

"I will need continuous information from watch officers. Make sure that flows to me."

"Aye, sir."

"And be ready to raid."

I noticed a smile, followed by a salute, coming to attention. "Aye-aye, sir."

She disappeared as I checked the progress of the unknown ship. I didn't call it an enemy ship. It wasn't that just yet. Maybe they were as curious about us as we were about them. But it was the first contact, and part of me wanted to be careful, just in case their ship ended up being more powerful, more advance, than our own.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Captain Alenko?"

"The Imperial Marines are prepared to defend the _Normandy_ or attack the incoming ship at your order, sir."

"Very good, Captain. If required, you will hear the order."

"Aye, sir."

It was now easily visible on the horizon. Even at a distance, it did look formidable, though appearances could be deceiving. What made me smile is that the ship did appear to be of a similar design. It couldn't possibly be the _Dunkerque_. That was gone, at the bottom of the sea or beached somewhere far away. But were the people on this ship human? Or were they something else entirely? We had nothing in our vocabulary to describe anything discovered that wasn't human. I mean, not like the animals we reared for food or as pets. But people… people who were not humans… what did we call such things?

White sails. Dark wood. And it flew flag and colours, though they were too far away to make out, and would likely have been unrecognisable. I couldn't remain at the side all the time, walking past watch officers with their own eyeglasses. They'd barely had use for them our entire voyage. Now that we'd made contact, not a single inch of ocean would remain unobserved. I could sense the nerves from the crew, but also the excitement. We were making history, but it would either go fantastically well, or disastrously bad.

I could hear continuous information now stream back towards me at the quarterdeck, estimates on its closing speed and distance. When it was at one mile, I returned to the side for a last look. Looking through the lens, I changed judgement. Dual-mast only, so it wasn't like our ship. It would be smaller, less powerful, and fewer crew. The colours didn't look familiar; I didn't expect it would. I almost hoped they'd change tack so I could see their deck and just who was on the vessel.

"Mister Pressly, ensure the ship remains at port side in the event of a run," I ordered.

"Aye, sir."

Moving to the left of the quarterdeck, I could get in position so I could still see the ship. It changed tack, still coming towards us, but at a shallower angle, as if it wanted to cross our bow. And from the distance, I recognised…

"Humans," I stated.

"Those who called themselves Batarians looked like us, sir," Lawson stated, now back on the bridge.

"Well, it's definitely not the _Dunkerque_. It's too small." I paused, weighing up my options. If we just sailed by without firing, and they fired first, we'd take casualties. If we fired first, and they were friendly, then we would go to war with the first people met during this voyage. It was a horrible position to find myself in. And I wouldn't have wished it on any of my subordinates.

"Lieutenant, send the order; prepare the cannons to fire." I glanced at her and she remained still. Even I could understand the hesitation. "Now, Lieutenant!"

"Aye, sir!"

The ship was now close enough I didn't need the eyeglass. I could see the side of the ship clearly. There was only one deck of cannons, if the ship had cannons. If they had something else… I wondered if their captain was looking at us through an eyeglass, assessing our strength. It would see the cannons though. Maybe that would give them pause for thought.

"Change course, Pressly. Bring us up alongside. Let's see what their intentions are."

"Aye, sir," he called, followed by orders given immediately to Moreau. The other ship changed back again. I tried to judge the distance on eye alone. I figured around five hundred metres. There was no way it was an Imperial ship. If they were humans, they were not of the Empire. So how would they react to our presence. The next few minutes would be critical.

Slowly but surely, our ship caught up with them as I felt our ship slow down. Their ship was still ahead as we closed on them. "Pressly, bring us in a little closer. Let's see what they do. I have faith in the strength of the _Normandy_."

If we were at five hundred metres, we were soon at four hundred metres. The stern of the other ship was still just ahead of our bow. We were closing slowly, inexorably. I had a thought. We'd never fought on the ocean before. When do we fire? Where? I'd obviously already considered all these options, shared those with officers, but I thought I'd better share. "Acting Lieutenant?"

Jane appeared immediately, saluting before asking, "Yes, sir?"

"Orders to fire. The upper deck aims for their top deck and masts. The lower deck aims for their cannons."

"Are we to fire without order, sir?"

"The men will know when to open fire, Lieutenant."

Eyeglass back at my eye, I could see their deck clearly. Definitely humans. Even from this distance, they looked just like us. I focused on the back of the ship, as if they thought like us, then their commanding officer should be there, but the side railing made it hard to see. Lowering the eyeglass, I looked at their hull and could see the portholes, and there were definitely cannons. Where they were being prepared to fire or not, we'd soon see.

The other ship was definitely slowing too, so I yelled at Pressly to order reduced sails at the same time. Anyone who thought action at sea was fast would have been disappointed by now. We were slowly but surely coming closer to the other ship. Some of that would due to the helmsman, some would be due to the wind, and two ships are almost naturally attracted to each other. Their helmsman would be doing the exact thing, just enough on the wheel to turn into us.

It was another ten minutes when our bow was level with their stern. I glanced won the deck to see two lines of Marines, one on their knees, one standing behind, all with muskets raised, ready to open fire at the signal. If the other ship fired at our masts, they were fucked. I put that out of my mind…

Messages flowed up as soon as we started to become level. Watchmen were watching the portholes. They were readying to fire, cannons behind pushed forward. There was only one thing to order.

"Prepare cannons! Ready to open fire!"

So much for coming in peace.

Most ship captains would wait until we were completely level so they could deliver a complete broadside before turning away to prevent an immediate retaliation. "Moreau, turn into their ship in five seconds. Pressly, that's should be at least forty degrees to port. Do that for thirty seconds, then immediately return forty degrees to starboard. I want to see the eyes of those bastards if they're going to fire."

"Aye, sir. You heard the order, Quartermaster."

The ship turned, and I'm sure their captain was now intrigued as to our intentions. I glanced at the marines again. They remained in positions, muskets still raised, ready to fire at the order. The distance between our ship and theirs closed slowly but surely, at such as angle that they would only hit the front of our ship and the bow. I counted down in my head, Pressly no doubt judging by his own watch, before the ship lurched to starboard.

"Fire!" I yelled.

The order would have taken all of five seconds to reach the decks. The explosion of cannons below us was deafening. The ship lurched as the cannons were fired in succession. I simply watched their ship as it took a full broadside, immediately showing the power of the _Normandy_. The upper deck cannons blasted at their top deck. Their foremast took a cannonball and immediately started to crack. Within half a minute, it collapsed forward, and the ship immediately slowed. We couldn't hear their screams, but anyone caught by a cannon blast on the deck would now be dead or dying. As for the lower deck, there were already holes and I could hear men reporting what they could see.

"Master Pressly, bring the _Normandy_ alongside the other vessel. I think it's time we went and said hello."

"Aye, sir."

I rushed down to the deck to stand with the waiting marines. Alenko had given the order to fix bayonets. They would still fire a volley, but at close quarters fighting, stabbing was preferred to shooting. I had my pistol holstered to my right, sheathed sword at my left. Despite the advent of gunpowder, the sword was the preferred weapon when fighting on deck.

Ropes with hooks were brought forward so men could throw them across, using sheer brute force to bring the ship closer. That's not how it actually worked, of course. Men just liked to believe that. No, the hooks were used and the ropes tied simply to keep the two ships close together.

Closer and closer the other ship came until we could see the devastation we'd caused. Bodies littered the top deck of their vessel, though there were armed men waiting for us. We could still see the lower deck, and we'd practically wiped out their cannon, noticing a couple of fires had broken out. Part of me thought we should pull back and watch the ship explode, but as long as their gunpowder was secure, we should be okay. That was the third thing a sailor feared most. Fire. It was probably the grisliest way to die at sea.

"Boarding party ready?" I called. Enthusiastic shouts were returned. "Prepare hooks!" I waited until the perfect moment before ordering their release. Watching them thrown was exciting in itself, most of them finding purchase on the railing or in holes that were now on the other ships top deck. Once they felt secure, the rope was tied to our ship until lines were taut.

The marines didn't waste any time, firing a volley at their top deck, and we could hear the screams of their fallen. Boards were now brought forward as I heard the call for reduced sails. Their foremast was completely gone. The crew remaining were now watching us, and there was no doubt they were already thinking of surrender. I wondered where their captain was. Maybe he was already dead…

"Drop anchor!" I called. While that was happening, I added, "Captain Alenko, I will be first across. If these bastards even look like their considering opening fire, give the order and I'll drop to the ground so you can return fire."

"Down, sir?"

"Down."

We watched and waited until both ships were practically stopped, thanks to the anchor on our ship. Only then were the boards lowered and secured, at least at our end. If they wanted, they could have pushed the boards off, but I think the fight was already out of them. Carefully I stepped onto the board and somewhat gingerly walked forward, striving to keep my balance without holding my arms out to the side.

Just before I stepped onto the deck of their ship, I unsheathed my sword and the men stepped back. I doubt it was my sword. There's no doubt the marines at my back had all of them in their sights. And they already looked like defeated men.

"I am Captain Shepard of the _Normandy_ , Imperial Navy of the Twelve Realms. Do you understand me?" A few of them nodded. "Who of you or where is your captain?" A few of them pointed to the quarterdeck. "Is he alive?" A few more nods. I raised my hand and gestured for the marines to come across. "By authority of Emperor Uhtred III, the divine ruler of the Empire of the Twelve Realms, you are hereby prisoners, and subject to the naval code of conduct of the Twelve Realms regarding prisoners of war." I pause before shouting, "Captain Alenko?"

I felt his presence next to me. "Yes, Captain?"

"Ensure the wounded are treated. Gather any men who remain below decks. Secure their weapons."

"Aye, sir."

I turned and walked towards their quarterdeck, passing numerous bodies and bodies parts. What I saw what ghastly. A cannonball colliding with a soft human body could do horrific damage. One man had been decapitated. Another man was torn in half. The deck was covered in blood. I had a strong stomach, I'd been in battle, but still… It was tough to see.

Climbing the stairs, there was even more damage. The wheel to control the ship had been smashed, the helmsmen, or what remained of him, beside it. There was no sign of the ship's Master. And as for the captain, he was leaning against the railing, still alive, but he was losing blood aplenty as his lower left leg was gone.

I crouched beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You are the captain of this vessel?"

"Captain Razak of the Batarian Seventh Flotilla. And you stand on the _Arotoht._ Or what remains of it."

"Batarian? But you're human?"

"That is who we are. That is where we are from. Bataria."

"And where is Bataria?"

He coughed, wiping his mouth of blood. "East of where your Empire lays. Three weeks' sail, two and a half if the winds are kind." My eyebrows must have raised in surprise. "Yes, we knew who you were once we saw you were human."

"Why did you try and fight?"

"I thought that as soon as you recognised us as human, you would know we were Batarians, and that you would open fire before finding out our intentions."

"Captain, can you answer me this. Are we alone on this world?"

"No. No, we are most definitely not alone. There are many…" He coughed again, more blood, took a deep breath. He was not long for this world. "This world on which we reside is enormous, Captain. You simply wouldn't know, having sat behind that reef of yours for centuries."

"How long have you known about us?"

"Long enough."

"Do you know anything about another Imperial ship from one hundred years ago?"

"No." He coughed again, more blood leaking from his mouth. "What will happen to my men?"

"Prisoners."

"And my ship?"

"It's been heavily damaged, Captain. We'll drag it with us, loosen the ropes, let if drift away, where it will then be scuttled by cannon fire."

"Very well. I wish to remain here and spend my final moments on my ship, Captain. May I ask one favour?"

"Name it."

"Treat my men well."

"I will grant you that favour." I would have treated them well anyway, but I figured I could give a dying man something good to hear in his final moments.

I rested my hand on his shoulder, feeling his hand grab my wrist. I did not know this man, but he was a captain, a fellow officer, and worthy of my respect having faced my ship in battle. He might have lost, but they had shown bravery in the face of a superior foe. I knew he was dying when the grip on my wrist started to loosen, and once his hand fell onto his lap, I knew he was dead. His unblinking eyes staring ahead, I closed them and whispered a prayer to the gods.

Returning to the main deck, I could hear plenty of yelling as those who survived below were brought up. Many were wounded, bleeding, scared. Not many looked at us with anger or hate. Most were probably surprised by our very arrival, looking at us as fellow humans and wondering who the hell we were. Approaching Alenko, I asked about surviving officers. "Captain. Lieutenant. Sailing Master. Purchasing Officer. Surgeon. All dead. Highest ranking officer alive that we've noticed so far is the Master-at-Arms. There might be another Lieutenant, but we haven't found them yet." He paused before asking, "Are we taking prisoners, sir?"

"We will. I'll have men sent over to grab whatever supplies they have. We'll need to did it quick and clean. I want this ship scuttled and us away in no more than two hours."

"Aye, sir."

Before leaving, I explored the ship and found the private quarters of the captain. Within I found his sword, which I would take as a trophy, and searched for any paperwork, whether it be orders or maps, that I could take back to the _Normandy_. I grabbed anything legible, though the cabin was also a mess, a cannon shot having blasted through both walls, leaving a trail of destruction.

Leaving Alenko and his marines to clear up and issue instructions on what to do with the prisoners, watch officers also pitching in with a few sailors, I gathered my officer's, including Pressly, and gathered them around the table in my cabin, dropping all the paperwork on it with the sword. They all looked at that, then at me. "A trophy of success, obviously. And I'll instruct the marines that we take their bell. We'll hand that to the Lord Admiral upon our return."

"And the paperwork?"

"I would like us to look over it once we've departed. They speak the same language as us, so I'm hoping their writing is the same."

"How… How do they speak our language?" Jane wondered.

"I honestly don't know. So we will obviously need to interrogate some prisoners." I glanced at Pressly. "Master Pressly. Once all prisoners are aboard, we will need to hoist sails and depart. We will drag the other ship with us until we're cruising, then we'll cut the lines and let it drift. Unfortunately, the wheel was destroyed, so we can only hope it drifts away from us. We'll unload a volley from the lower deck into the ship and hopefully that will send it to the bottom, without having it explode too close to us."

"Why not just leave it to float?" Lawson asked.

"I've considered that, but I don't want them finding the ship and dragging it home. It's still floating and could be salvaged. If they prove to be a thorn in our side in the future, I'd rather take away any advantage they have." I looked around the table. "Anything else?" No-one had anything to add. "Very well. Alenko and the marines will finish up escorting the prisoners. Officers can be interrogated here; enlisted men can be done on one of the lower decks. Have Williams ensure all prisoners are shackled and kept away from anything important. Other than that, resume your duties and I'll have new orders once we've departed."

I kept watch as prisoners were brought on board the _Normandy_ , assessing their condition and demeanour. Those who survived without injury were slightly more defiant than those bruised and bloodied, and there were more of the latter. Far more of the latter. I wasn't sure how many were eventually brought on board, Alenko could tell me the count later, but no more than thirty or forty. There were a lot of dead left on the Batarian ship.

All prisoners were soon on board, so men were then sent below to grab their supplies. I gave them an hour to do that, grabbing as much as they could, before I called a halt. It was time to leave. The boards were pulled back, the ropes remaining tethered loosened or cut, the call to weigh anchor was given, the sails unfurled. The wind was blowing kindly, but it took time for the ship to move, the added weight of the ship next to us not helping, but we finally started moving.

Pressly judged our speed, and once I thought we were fast enough, I ordered the lines connecting the _Normandy_ to the other vessel cut. It was the moment of truth, and the gods were kind, as the other ship immediately veered to port. Pressly knew what to do, keeping the _Normandy_ on course for a little longer before turning to port as well. The other vessel had barely any speed with only one mast, and it took little time for us to be alongside it once more. The cannons fired again, both decks aimed at its single cannon deck, and ripped the other ship to pieces. It was already sinking by the time we turned away, heading directly north.

The excitement died down, and light quickly started to fade, so I decided to put all the paperwork to one side and wait until the next morning. Instead, I offered to host dinner for my officer's in celebration of our first victory. I would have rather have had a friendlier introduction to life on the ocean blue, but as we'd met Batarians before, how it played out wasn't a surprise.

Steward Ramsey and Jeeves managed to knock us up something decent for dinner. Beef and pork for meat, with a little gravy. We still had an absolute tonne of potatoes, not literally… or, at least, I don't think there was. Anyway, some potatoes too, with hard biscuit and, as always, it was all washed down with alcohol. All the chatter was, of course, about finding a non-Imperial ship but also the fact that there was a chance we might find out more information about the world we inhabited. I admitted to looking forward in regards to interrogating one of their officers.

Clinking my fork against my glass, I rose to my feet. "Officers of the _Normandy_ , I must congratulate each and every one of you for a job well done today. You all performed admirably and courageously, with special commendation for Captain Alenko and his Imperial Marines. This was our first real test as a warship, and though I believe there can be improvements, and I'm sure you already have ideas for the future, the important matter is that we were successful and, even better, we suffered no casualties." Raising my glass, I simply said, "To the _Normandy_!"

They all raised their glass before swallowing the contents. Like most nights we shared dinner, they slowly but surely started to filter out, no doubt to return to their wardroom and perhaps enjoy a couple more drinks before turning in for the night. I did notice Jane and Alenko leave together, and I was left thinking that, though they might not be courting, perhaps there was mutual interest. I wouldn't involve myself unless I had to, or unless Jane asked for advice.

Laetitia remained behind as always, and once I closed the door, she rose to her feet and approached me. I glanced at Jeeves, who immediately made himself scarce. Standing before me, I always had to look down, only slightly, but she was shorter than me. "Were you scared, Shepard?"

"No. I didn't have time to be scared, and I'll be honest, the thought of fighting doesn't scare me, or at least it doesn't too much. Usually the adrenaline is pumping too much. There was only ensuring we were victorious and that the ship survived. Though I'm glad you stayed safe."

She just smiled before grabbing my hand and leading me towards my private quarters. Closing the partition door, she led me to the lounge, sitting me down first before she sat down next to me. Turning towards her, she made the first move, but although she kissed me, I think she just want assurance that I was absolutely fine, as her hugs were rather tight though much appreciated. "I think you're worried than me," I said quietly.

"It's the first time I've ever even been close to something like that. And when the man I care about is leading the fight, I'm bound to worry." She leaned back and smiled. "There were many, many prayers."

I cupped her cheek and stroked it with a thumb, earning such a smile, I returned it without even realising. She kissed me again, a soft kiss far that suggested everything she felt for me. I wrapped my arms around her before positioning them in such a way that I could lift her up, causing her to start giggling before we ended up on the bed together. I knew we wouldn't do anything. I'll be honest in admitting I was definitely ready, but I knew she still worried. I wasn't exactly sure about what, but I wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

My hands may have wandered as we made out. Though she was rather slim, she still had a full bust, with a particular white dress she may have been wearing that showed much of her milky white skin, and my hand as we lay back may have wandered down towards her arse. She didn't stop me as I gently caressed it. In fact, she reacted rather positively though started to giggle when I gave it a squeeze. "As long as you behave," she whispered.

I did as she asked, and she eventually snuggled into my chest as I held her, and making sure I blew out the candle before went to sleep.

The next morning, after we shared breakfast and I had escorted her to the wardroom, where she would begin preparations for the triple session of prayer for that evening, I returned to my cabin and instructed the highest ranking Batarian officer be brought forth for interrogation. I gathered everything I'd taken from their ship and placed it on the table, instructing Lawson to remain on the bridge while I was away, but the order was to remain on the same heading for now.

The prisoner was escorted in. He was tall for a human, with brown hair and eyes, and he had a decent build. He was rather dirty, though he had done his best to make himself presentable. I ordered him unshackled and he seemed to understand what was going on as he came to attention and saluted. I returned the salute.

"Name and rank?"

"Chief Petty Officer Lanton Bakkoral."

"No commissioned officers remain alive?"

"No, Captain. I believe Captain Razak would have been the last of them to die. Most of them were killed in the barrage."

"Very well. Please take a seat. We obviously need to talk."

Alenko sat at the far end of the table to observe, two more marines stationed behind the seat where the Batarian sat. I kept a dagger on my body, ready to use at a moment's notice if he tried anything, but, on first impression, I believed he would co-operate. I offered him a drink, which he accepted.

"Before we begin, I have to ask a question. You're human, like us. It might sound like a stupid question but… How?"

He just shrugged. "That's who we are. That is how the gods made us."

"Gods? You are religious or your society has religion?"

He shrugged again. "Some of us are believers. But it's not particularly important to most of us."

I could have asked more questions, but I wanted to learn more about what they were up to. "So, your captain chose to close on us and was readying to fire. What made him want to do that?"

"He thought your ship would have made a great prize on our return to Bataria. We have been raiding Turian shipping lanes for the past month."

"Who are the Turians?"

He didn't appear surprised, but still asked, "You haven't met anyone else, have you?"

"No." So I stood up and offered him the map I'd grabbed from their ship, and showed him our map. There were clear and obvious differences. "You're Batarians. So we have Turians too. Are they like us? Humans?"

"No. They're… weird. Very different to us. Beady little eyes, just like a bird."

"But they are native to this world?" He nodded. "Who else?"

"You have the Asari. They look similar to us, but they're blue, and no hair on them at all."

"Blue people?"

"And they're all women too. Or that's what I've been told. Never been to their homeland but I've seen a few of them."

"How is that…" I was already realising there was a hell of a lot of the world we didn't understand and we'd have to learn. And blood quickly. "Anyone else?"

"You have the Salarians. Never met one myself but apparently they are just as weird as the Turians. Then you have the Quarians. Only seen one of them before. Look similar to us, with some noticeable differences. The glowing eyes definitely stand out. Apparently they live on ships for some reason."

"Is that it?"

"That's all the people we know of or have met."

"And are you friendly with all these people?"

"Not particularly."

"How do you speak the same language as us? What I mean is, we have at least six different regional languages in our Empire, yet a common tongue shared by all. Yet you can speak it?"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but some of these questions are either beyond my pay grade or my knowledge. I'm a simple sailor, and certainly not educated like some others. What I can tell you is that we have two languages. The one we're speaking now, which is spoken by everyone, and there is a regional dialect spoken by half of our people."

"Where were you heading before meeting us?"

"We would eventually head back home, skirting your reef, before heading north-east to Bataria."

"There's no north passage?"

"Not unless you have a ship that can break through thick ice. And that's if the ice and snow doesn't cover land. People assume there is water under all of it, but who knows?"

I gestured at the map I'd grabbed. "Is this map accurate?"

He looked at it, then glanced at ours. "Well, your one is a hell of a lot emptier. But yes, your map is accurate. But I can't tell you how long it will take to sail. I'm no navigator."

"Okay, so you know these other people. Who should we approach?"

I wondered if he would lie, but his immediate response of, "Not the Turians," suggested he was. He added, "We've pissed them off a few times recently by raiding their shipping. They're ships are superior to ours but a lone ship is still susceptible. But you'll want to approach the Asari. They're a more peaceful bunch, though convincing them you're not us might be difficult."

"What about our ship? How does it compare to theirs?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps equal. But considering you easily sank one of our best… We have nothing like this in our navy."

"You're being surprisingly open?"

"Frankly, my life is forfeit now, Captain. If I get back to Bataria, they'll throw me in prison for allowing myself to be caught. We're expected to go down with the ship. All of us. So I'm just wondering what you'll do to me now."

"We don't have cells on this ship and no-one sails without working. Therefore, you will be put to work to earn your place to sleep and three meals a day. We won't expect your loyalty, but you will be searched constantly for contraband and weapons. Chief Williams will explain the expectations when you are put to work, and what punishment to expect if your fail to meet them."

"Some of my men are wounded…"

"And will be treated by our doctors individually, though under guard." I leaned forward. "Rest assured, if one of your man injures one of mine, they will be punished. And gods forbid they kill one. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain."

"But you are humans too, and somewhere along the line, we must have come from the same place." I shrugged. "As you said, that's for someone much smarter than myself to figure out. You may keep your uniforms or clothing, but it will be marked so we can identify who you are. We will also break you up and put you to work with other people. Don't want any of you getting ideas."

"Captain, I think you'll find most of us will be surprisingly co-operative. Let's just say some of the men under my command did not sign up of their own volition." I couldn't help raise eyebrows at that confession. "Many are press-ganged into service and kept in chain on the deck." He raised a hand to stop my next question. "Apologies, Captain, but you know little about us. However, I would be willing to sit down and discuss with you at any time who we are as people. I can offer you this, though. Treat us right, and we'll even swear loyalty to whoever leads you."

"I'll certainly take that into consideration." I rose to my feet and he followed suit, offering another salute. I would not shake his hand. Not yet. If he offered his loyalty to the Emperor and the Empire of the Twelve Realms, then he would receive my handshake.

The two marines shackled the prisoner and led him out, followed by Alenko. As soon as they departed, in walked Miranda and Jane, who saluted before waiting for orders. "Spread word. The Batarians will be kept as prisoners for three days. Full rations and ensure they are kept safe and warm. We will not treat them unkindly. Let watch officers know that after three days, they will be released and will work alongside our men. They are to be watched while on shift, and searched before shift, every two hours while on shift, and at the end of shift. If they are found with weapons, they are to be arrested immediately and presented to Chief Williams. We will deal with it then."

"Punishment detail?"

"Will be decided at the time. You have your orders. See they are carried out."

"Aye-aye, sir," they stated, saluting again before turning and walking out. Left alone, I pulled the Batarian map towards me. It didn't look like a full map. The Empire was pretty much missing. Bataria wasn't particularly large, or at least the coastline mapped wasn't. But there was a large landmass to our west, and there was an ocean passage south. Far to the south. Possibly thousands of miles. We'd need weeks of favourable winds to even consider it.

But that was all for later. My first concern was how my crew would react to having Batarians among them. We hadn't grown to hate them because of their attack. We didn't know them. Most people only knew of it threw newspaper articles or word of mouth. The stories were not embellished. The invaders were either killed or thrown back into the sea. The only thing we were still not sure about is how they crossed the reef.

Most importantly, one of two issues was possibly solved. We hadn't found the _Dunkerque_ yet. I still didn't believe that we'd ever find it. But we now know for certain that we were not alone. Now it was a case of sailing towards them and making contact, and hope it went much better than our first contact with another people.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sail Those High Seas

_Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Lunae, the twenty-sixth day of First Seed_

 _Afternoon_

The fourth thing no sailor enjoys is sailing through thick fog. Most captains won't actually sail through it as it's simply too dangerous, particularly if it's fog so thick, from where I stand on the quarterdeck, I can't even see the bow of the ship. The fog descended during early dawn, and by the time the sun should have appeared on the horizon, we were enveloped in a fog so thick, I'm sure men were praying to the Five. Again, sailors are a superstitious bunch, and fog could be interpreted as a bad sign of things to come.

I ordered the dropping of anchor once it was clear the fog wouldn't disappear anytime soon. We might have been sailing the middle of an enormous ocean, but after our run in with the Batarians, and what we'd been told, there was now a chance we'd run into other ships. Land itself was still miles away, and we had since changed direction, heading south-west. The winds were not yet favourable. Once anchor was dropped because of the fog, we lit lamps and placed those around the ship, while small bells were placed at bow, the sides, and stern, to hopefully warn of anything approaching that we were there. I thought the chances of meeting anyone was minimal, but I wasn't prepared to take the risk. At least, I wasn't yet.

Since there was little any of us could do, I figured it was a good time to update my log and diary, and share other things that I might not have thought of to share. First and foremost, this was a ship of over four hundred people. Many have their stories to share. A few are much closer to me than others. After filling in the usual details, I focused on other matters:

* * *

 _One person I've rarely mentioned during would be Samantha Traynor. It's been amusing watching this polite, friendly civilian gain her sea legs. Her first couple of days at sea, approaching the reef and then passing through it, passed without incident. She was a bit woozy at times, but with calm seas, it didn't take her long to find equilibrium. She was excited as the rest of us when we broke out into open sea, and our working relationship quickly established itself, though to be honest, sometimes I did find it difficult to find jobs for her, as I'm quite happy taking care of my own things. Often I would have her simply liaise between myself and other officer's, taking care of all the administration required. She would gather reports from everyone so I could fill in the ship's log, though there was always paperwork that needed filing, ever more reports writing… It's amazing how much paper is kept, even on a warship. The only time she's struggled was during our first experience of a proper oceanic storm. But so did many others, and she continued to work diligently despite spending half her time with her head in a bucket._

 _Mister Taylor has proven to be a responsible, effective supervisor of the supply chain. He saved coin by striking numerous deals prior to our departure, and ensured we have more than enough supplies to last us at least a year at sea. In fact, I sometimes wonder if he didn't purchase too much, though I wouldn't complain about that. I'd rather have too much than not enough, particular regarding food and water. He has proven his experience as the 'man of supply' during our time at sea so far. Each and every day, he and his mate, Chambers, do a stock check, counting how many barrels and sacks of everything we need and what is remaining. My desk is already piled high with paperwork, filled from top to bottom with figures. He is particularly authoritative with his command of the supply chain, and will give nor ask any favour. He has a role and he is fulfilling it wonderfully well._

 _I must add that Mister Taylor is not the only coloured gentleman currently serving aboard the Normandy. I don't have an exact count but I believe there are at least twenty sailors of colour, all able or ordinary seaman at the moment, though I have heard talk that one or two may earn promotion during this expedition. I mention this as I have been heartened by the lack of negativity towards those who don't look exactly like us, nor lack of any incidents between the sailors. The Imperial Navy cares little for the colour of those who serve it, judging people on character and their value as a sailor rather than skin colour, and the Empire itself generally lives by those same ideals, but we have all read or heard of incidents that speak poorly of a few ignorant people within the borders of our Empire._

 _Chief Petty Officer, Master-at-Arms Ashley Williams, convinced me during her interview that she would be the perfect sailor for the position, and by the Five, she has proven it quickly since our departure from Arcturus. She already commands the respect of all sailors who report to her, and her opinion in matters of discipline are readily listened to by those she in turn reports to. She is diligent, effective, and a credit to this ship, her uniform, and this crew. I only wish I could mould her and have another half a dozen of someone like her. Not only does she already command respect from the crew, and ensure discipline is maintained, but she is also popular. Even during the incident involving Sister Laetitia, and the Able Seaman Jones requiring punishment, the crew understood her role and the fact discipline had to be maintained, and that the punishment handed out was just. It was the only time I was concerned that the crew would turn on her, but they exceeded my expectations in how they understood. Maybe I underestimate even the common sailor at times._

 _I won't lie and say the sailors work without complaint. They complain nearly every shift about something. The cramped conditions. The food, which I believe is much better than normal. The wet. The damp. At least it's not too cold. The smell is horrendous down below, but the average sailor quickly grows used to it. The men and women have faith, not only in the Five, but also in those who command them. Many know that death lingers close over their shoulder, watching and waiting to snatch their life. It's not something they think about, or at least they try not to, but it's a presence they sometimes feel, particularly when battle nears. As requested, most are single, without families waiting for their return in Arcturus. That does not mean we will waste their lives, but it will prevent the heartache and sense of loss those left behind might feel if this all goes tragically wrong._

 _Finally, I must speak of the Normandy itself. The captain, his officers, and the crew, eventually grow to love their vessel, and it is already obvious the Normandy has her own character and personality. The way she rides the waves. The noises she makes. She is our home. She is our protector. And I know the men and women currently aboard her would give their lives to ensure her safe return to the Empire. I give thanks to the Emperor and the Five for allowing me to command her. It is an honour that simple thanks does not seem to suffice. She has already proven to be a remarkable vessel, having seen us through storms and combat with barely a scratch. It is my solemn vow that I will return her home, and can only hope that I will remain her commander for years to come._

 _Captain John Shepard_

 _Imperial Navy, in service to Emperor Uhtred III_

 _26.3.2138_

* * *

Wandering back outside, the thick seemed to even thicker than before. The lack of noise would have been disconcerting at any other time, but I knew the crew below were quieter than normal due to a possibly growing fear. That was something watch officers would have to keep a handle of. Sailors hated not being able to see around them. It was particularly difficult when near the coastline and in rough seas, dreading your ship slamming into the rocks or ending up beached. More than one ship had ended up lost over the years in the fog and crashed, more than once into the reef that rings us. Even taking the greatest of precautions is sometimes not enough. Fate and the weather can be harsh mistresses.

"Ever experienced fog like this, Captain?"

"No, Lieutenant. This must be what one would experience on the open sea. Never seen it this thick before in my life. The fact we can barely see the bow…"

"I've experienced fog a few times. Once we were patrolling south-east, right by the reef. No more than a nautical mile or two. I came off watch, slept for five hours, yet by the time I returned, we couldn't see a thing. What was worse was that the wind picked up and we ended up blown right off course, and without being able to judge our position, as we didn't know what direction we were travelling, we simply had to drop anchor and drag the ship to a stop. When the fog finally lifted, we were no more than one hundred metres from the reef. Thankfully we were broadside to it. If we'd been pointing at it, I doubt we'd have been able to turn the ship without hitting it."

"Sometimes it takes more luck than skill to survive such events."

"I think we were all believers in the Five after that day. Only the gods and good luck prevented disaster."

We did a couple of tours around the deck, from stern to bow. Bells would be rung every couple of minutes to give away our position. I know the men to the side of the deck would be most concerned about a ship suddenly appearing out of the gloom. Being hit in the front or rear would cause damage, but it's easily survivable. Being hit in the side was something every sailor feared, particularly if hit at speed while stationary. It was particularly galling as these sorts of accident would be between ships from the Empire, and would be embarrassing to both captains. I'd only read of two such incidents, but that didn't stop the fear of it happening to us right now.

Ending up at the bow again, I took the opportunity to relieve myself, much to the amusement of Miranda when I had no problem doing it, and at least I was polite enough to warn her, watching her take a step back. I just glanced at her as it flowed. "I'm sure you're used to it by now, Lieutenant."

"No such thing as privacy on a ship, sir. More than aware. Still, unusual that the captain would just casually whip it out and start peeing."

"Needed to go. And I'm sure nothing surprises you."

I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was staring straight ahead though glanced when she noticed me look back. "I think you're just showing off how easy it is for men."

"Well, at least we rectified the situation quickly by giving you buckets to use while we use the bow."

"Some men still like to watch, sir. What is the interest in watching women relieve themselves?"

I could only shrug as I finished doing the same thing. Resuming our walk, we stopped to chat with the occasional watch officer or seaman, all of them busy with tasks given to them by either Williams or one of her subordinates. I made sure I greeted them all. Most I didn't know by name, but I was starting to recognise most faces. They would always salute, as required, but while most would be rather lazy, the salutes given to Miranda and I were respectful, and meaningful. The crew appeared genuinely content, which pleased me. I think meeting the Batarians, despite it ending in battle, had assured them the mission wasn't a waste of time. And now that we knew others were out there, we just had to find them.

"Sir, may I ask a private question?"

"Well, it depends on how private. Do you have concerns with myself or one of your fellow officers?"

"Not at all. But we obviously speak in the wardroom and, well, we were wondering about Laetitia being courted by yourself…"

"Is it causing problems?" I asked carefully.

"Again, not at all, sir. In fact, mostly we were wondering if you were ever going to invite her to remain with you in your cabin, I mean permanently?"

"That's rather forward, Lawson."

"I mean no offence, sir."

"None was taken. Just a little surprised, is all. Regarding your question, I will be honest. I have not considered it as I do not wish my private life to be a subject of rumour or gossip. At least by escorting Laetitia to her quarters of an evening, everything is open and there are no secrets. Yes, I am courting her. Obviously we share mutual affection and we care for another. But I must also lead and set the example expected."

"Would you like her to remain with you?" she asked bluntly.

"Absolutely," I admitted.

"She has remained in your quarters occasionally, sir. It caused no issue with either officers nor crew."

"And nothing untoward occurred either," I replied, giving her a sideways glance. I would not explain what happened behind closed doors, but she would have understood.

"Of course, sir. Understood." Whether she actually believed me or not didn't matter. I just would not tolerate being a subject of rumour or innuendo. "Are you aware of how… um…" She trailed off, obviously unsure how best to ask the question I knew she wanted to.

"I can obviously take a guess and suggest you refer to Captain Alenko and Acting Lieutenant Shepard?" She nodded, and I relented. "I believe Alenko is making his feelings clear though not his intentions. As for Jane, it is for her to decide. But she has not raised the issue with me thus far. They are adults, but they must remember they are also officers. Alenko will be warned once. Break her heart, and I'll break him."

"What else are big brothers for?"

I couldn't help chuckle. "Granted, this is a unique experience, regarding a fully unisex crew, but even the Lord Admiral knew that relationships between shipmates would start. It's why we have two doctors."

"It is a little strange. The last ship I served, I was only one of around half a dozen women on board. And even I would admit it could be slightly intimidating when it's a ship full of men. Most are perfect gentlemen, from the captain to the ordinary seaman, but there are always one or two who cause concern. I've been witness to more than one hanging…"

I remained silent for a moment as it was obvious to what she referred. "These are very special circumstances. I believe that women were recruited from many other ships to bring at least a reasonable number for this journey. I can't speak for all the men on this vessel, but let's hope we don't have to carry out the same punishment. Floggings are bad enough. Hangings, even if entirely justified, can put a crew on edge. Sometimes they need to happen though."

I left Miranda to it as I continued my stroll. I would talk to anyone who wanted a word. I did not her complaints. Crew should only complain to their superior officer. If they happened to be the problem, then it was accepted practice to go higher, though that in itself could cause tensions. No, I simply showed my face and talked to them, not quite as equals, but to show that I wasn't the bastard most probably thought I was. Whether it always worked or not, I'm not sure. Crew members could hold grudges for a long time.

And the fog remained….

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Veneris, the thirtieth day of First Seed_

 _Midday_

The sails have been hoisted and we are moving once again!

Winds picked up on Mercuri, and basically blew the fog away, so that by the morning of Iovis, the skies were clear, the sea was calm but there was a wind that meant we could weigh anchor and finally be underway. There was a loud cheer from the crew below when the boat started to move, and the sounds as the boat hit the waves, or made the usual groans, was music the ears. It was such a relief, I think one or two may have almost wept.

Even better was that the Batarians we had taken prisoner, most had already offered to pledge allegiance to the Emperor and Empire. Pledging to the Five was not necessary. We accepted any religion, though if they wished to convert, Laetitia would happily perform the small ceremony.

The allegiance ceremony was planned for Solis. First, there were morning prayers. I made sure it occurred on the main deck, and invited the Batarians to witness. They were surprised we had no religious doctrine written down, explaining our faith was generally personal. There were songs that we sang that venerated the gods, but there were few rules and certainly none written down. People lived how they thought the gods would approve, which generally meant being good people at heart. Whatever the case, the Batarians would not be forced to convert. They could continue to practice their own religion, or even have no religion whatsoever.

Morning prayers complete, two of the Imperial Marines approached me, carrying a flag of Empire. My officers lined up in two rows in front of me, one to the left, one of the right, facing each other. The Batarians were lined up at the far end of the two columns and instructed to approach me one at a time. Upon standing before me, they saluted, rested their hand on the flag, raised their left hand, and pledged their loyalty to Emperor Uhtred III, the Empire of the Twelve Realms, and the officers and crew of the _Normandy_. All those we captured pledged their allegiance.

I told all of them, "You are no longer Batarians. You are now citizens of the Empire." I ensured that anything they wore signified them as Batarians was removed immediately. They were now one of us.

The Five were now favouring us with a strong wind in the direction we wanted. Pressly had spent half a day once the wind truly picked up continually assessing our position, using the map we had used since departing Empire waters and that taken from the Batarian vessel. Once he was confident of our position, he relayed orders to the Quartermaster. South-west, towards the Asari.

Winds were not particularly favourable when the fog had first disappeared, leaving us heading west rather than south-west, more towards the Turians. We came across no approaching ships, with nothing on the horizon except ever more blue water, before the finally winds changed in the direction we wanted, leaving us to surmise that we were not close to land, or at least not close to Turian territorial waters. Approaching them didn't exactly concern myself, I figured they would as curious about us as we would be about them, and I'd ensure we hoisted the flags to signify we were of the Empire, not Bataria. But my original decision had been to sail for the Asari, and for now, I was sticking to that decision. I didn't particularly want to get off on the wrong foot with another nation, and there had been enough in the Batarians tone to suggest the Turians may shoot first and ask questions later.

We had slowly spread word of what we had discovered from the Batarians. Normally, ordinary crew wouldn't be told, but considering the significance of the mission, I asked that word be passed from my closest subordinate to the ordinary seaman. I had further discussions with the Batarian Chief Petty Officer, and while he didn't know all that much, it was enough to give us reason to believe that first contact with the Asari should be peaceful. I would ensure we approached with caution, our cannon portholes were closed, and that we basically sailed into their waters unarmed. It was taking a chance, as I knew Empire vessels would perhaps fire first at any strange ship that entered our waters, so I was effectively putting trust in people we'd never met. The Batarian had said the Asari would be curious, hesitant, but if that we approached peacefully, they would reciprocate.

It has now been a week since winds were favourable, a little longer since the Empire had a few more citizens for its navy. I could feel an equal amount of excitement and nerves from my fellow officers. They were confident in my decision, believing I had made the right choice, but there was still the fact we were heading into the unknown. My door was always open to their concerns, but none of them had approached me so far. Instead, I headed around on my daily rounds, even if it was just to stop and say hello. On the main deck was Chief Williams overseeing the daily work being carried out. She saluted, noticing my approach. "Captain."

"Chief. How goes it?"

"Keeping busy, sir. You know how it is."

"And the crew?"

She knew the hidden meaning behind my question. "A few are worried. Some are quite excited, as word has passed about a nation of blue females. Most… Well, most really don't care except it might be a chance to finally set foot on land again."

"I don't blame them. I wouldn't mind setting foot on land myself. I love the sea, but even this is a bit much. If contact is peaceful, and they allow us to dock, the crew will be given opportunity to leave." I looked at her, as she returned it. "I'll warn you now though. Desertion of the Emperor's navy will be punished harshly."

"Understood. The crew will be informed before they leave, sir."

"What about you, Chief? How have you enjoyed it so far? If I can say it's been enjoyable…"

"It's hard work, of course. But that's to be expected. And, to be honest, I was expecting more fight back from the crew because I'm a woman. Some clearly don't like being ordered around by one. The rest accept and just get on with it. I think getting stuck in myself and helping out has helped proved I'm worthy of being their Chief."

"And your punishments, when handed out, have been objective and fair, Chief." I was referring to her daily reports, which were always exemplary in their detail.

"Occasionally the crew needs reminding of who is actually in charge. But I haven't had to make the point too often."

"Any crew that might need sending up the chain due to continuous disciplinary issues?"

"Not at the moment, sir. Once or twice, things looked ready to get out of hand, particularly during the fog. Men are superstitious at the best of times, and it almost got too much for a few of them. I don't blame them for it. We all have our superstitions, after all."

"Just remember, the one thing I will not tolerate is disrespect. So you have any major problems, send it up the chain, and I hear about it, rest assured, it will be dealt with."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Carry on, Chief."

She saluted and immediately shouted orders at a pair of seaman nearby who had slacked off. They looked at her, slightly concerned, then noticed my presence, and I think nearly shit their pants, immediately putting mop to deck. Their reaction gave me cause to chuckle. Finding myself at the bow, I took the opportunity to relieve myself before circling around the other side, standing beside a watch officer, a fellow I remembered by the name of Smith. There were quite a lot of sailors with surnames such as those, Smith, Baker, Jones, Williams, or Taylor, so most were eventually given nicknames, generally something about their appearance, the way they talked, or perhaps a subtle joke about their first name. Usually it helped build camaraderie. I knew my surname came from the fact my ancestors had probably been sheep-herders. Well, probably not in reality, but that was the joke anyway. Most of those who came from Normandy or Trois-Rivieries had rather different surnames, as did those who came from Prussia, Bebbanburg or Bavaria, though that depended on marriage and ancestry too. Most had long since adopted surnames of the common tongue, though some still clung to regional identities.

Ending up in my usual position on the quarterdeck and bridge, Moreau was continually making minor adjustments at the wheel. Being blown off course a degree or two wasn't a major problem, but during a proper gale, he would have difficulty maintaining course. Pressly appeared content we were heading in the direction I wanted, and was simply tracking our progress and speed. He reported we were making a good average speed and our travel of direction remained correct, and if the winds remained favourable, it would be another five to seven days before we might see our first hint of land in weeks.

I'll admit that everyone was starting to feel tired. Starting to feel the strain of a couple of months at sea. Patrol tours never lasted longer than a month before a ship was docked to resupply and give men a couple of days ashore. I should have known that the peace wasn't to last. It came from the expected source. And it outcome would prove to the crew and the officers that I was a man of my word.

Minor infractions, as I've mentioned before, will generally be handled by Chief Williams or the immediate officer in charge. Issues that fall outside her remit will be sent further up the chain. I would usually only deal with major incidents, such as assault, whether physical or sexual, or even murder. The first thing I knew something was seriously wrong was when even I heard shouting in my cabin. Quickly putting on my coat to investigate, I strode out to see one of our crew members being dragged out by a pair of water officer's. I didn't notice the blood on his shift. Chief Williams followed behind, with numerous other crew members following her, and none of them looked happy. Lawson, Alenko and Jane were quickly at my side. "Captain Alenko. Have two lines of marines form immediately before the quarterdeck."

"Captain," he replied before his voice added to the commotion.

The watch officers kicked the legs out from the man they were holding him, forcing him to his knees, as Chief Williams strode towards me, saluting, before beginning her report. "Attempted murder, sir."

"Of who?"

"One of our new crew, sir."

She meant one of the former Batarians, who had since pledged their loyalty to the Emperor and his Empire, and who I and many others now considered one of us. "Does he still live?"

"The doctors are working on him now. But it was a knife into the stomach, sir."

"How did it happen?"

"That I'm not sure. I will need to interview witnesses before giving my final report, sir. But this crew member was caught in the act."

"Very well. That is all for now, Chief."

She saluted and stood to the side as I approached the accused. He looked up, and tired, fearful eyes looked back into mine. I kept my face blank. "Seaman, you have been accused of attempted murder. What say you?"

He looked away as he replied. "The bastard had it coming."

"Had it coming, sir. Or had it coming, Captain. Know who you are speaking too, seaman. Why did he have it coming? And look at me as you reply."

He looked me in the eyes. Still tired. Still fearful. But also a slight defiance I could begrudgingly respect. "They're not us, sir. Not of the Empire. Not really. False words given to save their necks."

A large crowd had now gathered on the decks. They had all abandoned their posts. If I wanted to, I could have them all punished. I glanced behind to see Alenko's men were already lined up, armed and ready to deal with any attempted mutiny. Looking back at the crowd, I simply asked, "Who here agrees with this seaman that your new crew members are not loyal to the Emperor and the Empire, but perhaps most importantly, to you, their fellow crew members?" There were a few grumbles. "Well, speak up, men! Who here believes they have given false promises to defend the Emperor, the Empire and its people?"

No-one raised a hand. No-one spoke up. The seaman turned and yelled one word. "Cowards!" I'm not heartless. In that moment, I felt pity for him. No doubt they had talked and talked and talked, and then someone thought about making an example, and he had been convinced they would all have his back.

"Chief Williams?"

"Sir?"

"Have the seaman taken below and shackled. Half rations. We will see if his fellow crew member survives or not, and the outcome will affect the punishment given." He was hauled away, at least realising his predicament and remaining quiet as I looked at everyone else. "You have all abandoned your posts. For that, I could have that level of ill-discipline punished. Cut of rations. Floggings. The worst jobs imaginable. However, if you return to your posts immediately, and respect the outcome of whatever happens, I will forget this transgression of duty, and though it will be noted in the official log, I will lessen the seriousness of the circumstances. What say you all?"

I think to all our relief, the lot of them saluted and quietly returned below deck. "Chief Williams?" I felt her presence alongside me. "Did you recognise their faces?"

"Yes, sir. All of them."

"I want a list of their names. For no other reason than if they cause trouble again, we have a case against them."

"Aye, sir. I will hand it in with the report of the incident."

"Thank you, Chief. That is all."

The former Batarian clung to life for two days before Serena came to my cabin to report his passing. It was the second death since departing Arcturus, and she surprised me by being slightly upset, admitting that Chakwas and herself had pooled all their medical knowledge together but simply couldn't save him. They would prepare the body for burial at sea immediately. Once she departed, I called in Lawson and Jane to report what happened. The seaman was still shackled below, so ordered him brought up. I called in Alenko, ordered four lines of marines to the deck to prevent trouble. Chief Williams was summoned, ensuring the list of men she had provided were all present for what was to come, only to be brought up once the guilty was on deck. I then summoned Laetitia, as she would have to present too. She walked in, almost expecting what the topic was about. She sat down at the long table with me, but I moved my chair around, close to hers, so I could hold her hand as I explained. She stated immediately it would not be a problem. I'm not sure if it was a brave face or not, but she'd been on the ship long enough now to know what life was like.

The seaman, whose surname was Brown, was brought to the main deck by two watch officer's, and forced to his knees again. Behind, Chief Williams escorted a crowd of men to the deck, where they were lined up to witness what was to come. Two rows of marines were in position behind the group, two lines of marines lined up in front of the quarterdeck. If the crew did not know the serious of the situation before, they would now. Once everyone required was present, it began.

"It has just been reported to me that Seaman Loznik, formerly of Bataria, but now a citizen of Empire after pledging his allegiance, has died from wounds sustained two days ago. The crime is murder. Seaman Brown, your judgement is as follows. For the crime of murder, you shall be hung until your body no longer draws breath. And once you are dead, your body shall be immediately cast into the sea with minimal rites. May the Five grant mercy upon your soul, for you shall find none on this ship."

Hangings at sea were brutal but effective. A rope with noose was thrown over an arm of the centre mast. The two watch officers forced the seaman into position. The noose was placed around his neck and tightened. Laetitia spoke a few quiet words to him. The seaman was now beyond frightened. Whether words soothed him or not, only he would know. Once she was done, she stepped back near me, and I quietly told her to turn around. She returned a grateful look as she did so immediately.

The two men holding the rope looked in my direction. I returned a curt nod, and they immediately pulled on the rope. The seaman was immediately elevated from the ground, his feet swinging as his fingers tried to pull at the rope. Many looked away, but I watched, simply to make sure the punishment was carried out. Watching a man choke to death is a horrific experience, one I would not wish anyone else to see. Not only does he choke to death, but he pisses himself, his bowels loosen, and the sounds he made sent a chill even up my spine. The seaman fought for as long as he could until he could fight no more, and his body eventually stilled. Satisfied he was now dead, I looked at the two men holding the rope and nodded again, his body immediately lowered and caught by two others. The rope was removed, his eyes closed. Laetitia stepped forward and issues a final few words. Then, without further ceremony, his body was picked up and thrown overboard.

I stepped towards the crew, flanked by Jane and Lawson, Alenko at my back, ready to give the signal if required. Standing just before them, I spoke loud and clear. "Let this be the first, last, and only warning. If this happens again, I will ensure the punishment handed out is harsher. The murder of a crew member of this vessel?" I paused, shaking my head. "It besmirches the crew member himself, this ship and its crew, and the Empire itself. I expected and demand better behaviour. But if you want to act like animals, prepare to be treated like one, and by the Five, you had better hope I'm not in the mood I am now when that happens. I do expect you to instead conduct yourselves like the navy men that I know you are. The funeral for Imperial Navy Seaman Loznik will be tomorrow. Attendance is mandatory. That is all. You are dismissed."

The mood was immediately sombre across the ship. You didn't have to speak to anyone. It was in the faces and eyes of the officers and crew members. It was only the third time I'd ever had to hang a man. Each time, it took a small part of my soul. Condemning a man to death was not easily done. No captain took pleasure in ordering the death of one of his own men.

Laetitia visited me that evening as always, first to have dinner, but then I asked her to kneel with me for prayers. I had done it the previous two times, and so I would do it this time too. She grabbed my hand as we took a knee in front of the small altar. I did not ask for forgiveness. Our gods were not like that. But I did ask for understanding.

"Does it weight heavy?" she asked as a little later, a glass of brandy in hand, relaxing together on the lounge.

"Making that sort of decision is never easy. But in front of the crew, I cannot waver. I must be resolute and completely dispassionate."

"What about in privacy with me?"

I glanced at her. "No matter what anyone says, it sticks with you, watching a man you condemned die. But I feel that I must watch it. He had to die for the crime. But I still ordered it. I made other men carry it out. So I stand there and watch every single moment, watching until he has taken his last breath."

"How will the crew react?"

"His closest friends won't be happy. The officers will have to keep on top of them for the next few days. Keep them busy so they don't have time to think nor plan something potentially very stupid."

"And you?"

"I will try and forget about it."

"Do you?"

"Seaman Christopher Smith. Seaman Nathaniel Johnson. Seaman Joseph Brown. Those are the three men I have now condemned as commanding officer of an Imperial vessel." All she did was cuddle into me closer, so I wrapped my left arm around her a little tighter too. "I do remember their names, at least," I muttered.

"I will stay with you tonight. I think you'll need my company."

I wasn't going to complain, draining my glass and leading her to the bed. Once I was just in my breeches as always, I slid under the blankets to join her. She had removed her robes this time, leaving on a thin shirt and long pants, stating it was far too warm last time she remained in robes. Even that simple clothing showed off her body, and I must have had a look in my eye, as she just started to giggle before cuddling into me.

"You're a good man, John Shepard," she whispered, "And you're a great captain."

"I'm a better captain than man?"

That made her look up. She noticed I was joking so just smiled, playfully slapping my shoulder. "You know what I meant," she retorted softly.

"I know."

She kissed me for a moment before settling down again as I turned my head to blow out the candle, and settled down on my side, both arms around her. She fell asleep before me as always. I stayed awake, not thinking about the events of the day, nor the reaction of the men. No, my mind was already focused on the future. About the potential contact with a new race.

Mostly I wondered if it would go better than our first meeting with the Batarians.

* * *

 _A/N – So, that's ten chapters in. Hope I've done a good job so far portraying what life on a sailing ship might have been like. Probably and definitely taken some liberties regarding a few things, maybe even got a few things wrong, but it's not meant to be a completely accurate portrayal._


	11. Chapter 11 - Second Contact

_A/N - I'm really sorry guys. While I was eager to change things around, the more I started looking at what I've written, the more it just seemed like hard work for the sake of it. In the end, I realised there was no real reason to change anything. Story was fine as it was, unless you disagree? So, for the moment, re-write is abandoned and I'm just going to upload what I have got written over the next few weeks. Only have a few more chapters before it will go silent again. I really shouldn't have so many stories on the go!_

* * *

 _Year 2183 of the Empire (since Foundation Year)_

 _Year 979 of the Third Era of Empire (Dragonheart Line)_

 _Mercuri, the fourth day of Rain's Hand_

 _Afternoon_

"Land ahoy!" I looked up from the table to see Jane in the doorway, barely able to contain her excitement. "Joh… I mean, Captain! Land ahoy!"

Putting on my jacket, I followed her out immediately, grabbing my eyeglass from the bridge as we made our way to the bow, right to the very front. Putting the eyeglass to my eye, I swept back and forth and could just about see something in the distance. "Praise the fucking Five!" I muttered.

"Do you think it's where these Asari live?"

"No idea, but I hope so. But we'd better keep back and look for either a harbour we can anchor, or better yet, some civilisation so we can stop in a dockyard."

Walking back towards the bridge, I could hear the excitement already building in the tone of conversation. No doubt word would already have passed below deck. Keeping discipline would start to be more difficult, as most would be now desperate to get off as soon as possible. I asked for the former Batarian Chief Petty Officer to be brought to me. He arrived a couple of minutes later, and after checking Pressly's map, I gave him my eyeglass and sent him to the bow. He spent a good few minutes there before returning.

"We should head due south. It's about another two day's sail until you reach one of their coastal towns. No doubt they have watchtowers along the coast, but as the winds are favourable for us, there's no chance they can send a welcoming party."

"Do they have defences along the coast?"

"Some, but as long as we appear to be approaching peacefully, they'll let us pass."

"Chief Williams!" She came running up from the main deck and saluted. "I want all portholes closed. I want this vessel to appear as peaceful as possible. They won't be stupid. They'll know we're armed, but if we don't look like we're ready to shoot, then that should send positive vibes."

"Aye-aye, sir," she replied before disappearing.

"Mister Pressly, ensure flags and colours are clearly on display. No doubt they've never seen us before, but they have seen humans, and we want to make sure they don't think we're Batarians."

"It will be done immediately, sir."

"We will sail for one more day before stopping. I want this ship and its crew presentable. Everyone, and I mean everyone, will be washing. Well, except those superstitious bastards below us. But they can just remain out of sight for the moment. We have soap in stock, ensure that is handed out. I want clothing washed while we're stopped too. All officers must present as if we're meeting the Emperor himself."

"First impressions and all that?" Jane joked.

"Certainly. We are the representatives of the Emperor and his Empire. I will be speaking for him when we finally meet whoever we meet. It will be similar to be presented to the Emperor himself if we end up meeting their leader."

Approximately two miles from shore, the _Normandy_ was turned to run parallel to the coastline, moving in and out where it changed significantly. The wind didn't remain favourable after we turned, our movement slowing significantly, but we were not in any rush. It had taken around two months to get to this point, another couple of days certainly wasn't the end of the world. Keeping a lid on the excitement might be the problem.

I'll admit, even I was tempted to start celebrating just for actually finding land. Land that was not the Empire. But finding land didn't mean we'd found people. Not yet. I had the barrelman far above us armed with an eyeglass, now constantly searching the coastline for any sign of civilisation. I didn't care if he saw one house or a small town. If he saw anything, anything at all, he was to let us know immediately.

We saw no sign of life on the coast the rest of that day. Plenty of trees, the beaches looked fantastic, unspoiled golden sand. In the distance appeared mountains. It was also very green but practically untouched, as if the gods themselves had planted everything, disappeared, and it had been allowed to grow without interference since.

The wind practically died during the night so by the time I woke the next morning, our progress forward was negligible. Incredibly frustrating, considering how close we possibly were to an Asari town, but it was the opportunity for us to get the ship in order. Once sails were reduced and the anchor dropped, we waited until the ship stopped moving before lowering the rigging and started sending men into the water.

Enlisted men and women were sent in first. Single men first, then single women. Obviously relationships had formed between them too, as expected, so couples were sent in afterwards. Then it was time for the warrant and petty officers, before it was the turn of the commissioned officers. Finally, it was myself and Laetitia, who insisted on bathing with me. I wasn't going to complain.

She climbed down into the water first, while I showed off by diving from the deck of the ship. Thankfully I could actually swim a little bit, so could surface and float without a problem. With the portholes already shut, and orders to remain away from the edge of the deck, Laetitia and I had at least some privacy. So it was rather exciting for me when she removed her shirt and then her long pants, leaving her in just a small corset, only covering her bust and upper chest, leaving her stomach exposed, and I assumed underwear. She was very pale, which actually gave me a chuckle.

"What?"

"I thought I was pale…"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." She hung her clothes on the rigging before swimming towards me. Her hair was already slicked back, her face slightly flushed. I put it down to the water being surprisingly warm. Once she was in front of me, she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck and her legs around my waist. "I thought we were meant to be washing?"

She kissed me. She kissed me in a way that, if we had proper privacy, it would have led to many other things happening afterwards. We kissed for quite a while, my hands on her back, appreciating the very fact I could feel her skin on my fingertips. Soft, unblemished, perfect. I moved one hand down her back to cup her arse, causing her to kiss me even harder, enjoying the taste of her tongue in my mouth. She finally broke it and smirked. "Someone's excited," she whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Too much teasing and the rest is coming off."

She raised an eyebrow. "And do you think I'm going to stop you?"

That sounded like an invitation, so my hands went to the back of her corset and I found the knot to undo. I just met her eyes as I slowly pulled them apart until her breasts were free, hiding just below the waterline. I threw her corset towards the rigging so it wasn't lost. "Is that it, Shepard, or are you going to stop halfway?" I felt her legs move from around me, so I quickly dipped under the water, grabbed her underwear, and pulled it off. She was most co-operative while doing that, surfacing with it in my mouth, that made her burst into laughter. I threw that towards the rigging, where it landed with the rest of our clothes.

"You will keep your clothes on, Shepard. We are not having sex here." I know I blinked in surprise, as it was so… blunt. I think she realised, as she started to blush. "I just thought…"

"No, no. I'm glad you set the boundary. I know where I stand. It's just…" I trailed off.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist again. Knowing she was now naked against me was very exciting, feeling her breasts press into my chest. The temptation to touch her all over was almost overwhelming. She probably knew too. "No-one is watching?" I looked up and the deck was clear, so shook my head. "Then I don't mind being here with you like this. But being intimate is for more private settings."

"Do you wish to be intimate with me, Laetitia? It may sound like a stupid but forward question, but I believed we've danced around the topic long enough. We have spent time enjoying each other's company, you have shared my bed, though in rather innocent fashion, but I believe there is such an attraction that intimacy is, to be blunt, a foregone conclusion."

"Before I answer that, I must know one thing. I know… but I want to hear it."

I couldn't help smile as I moved a hand to cup her cheek. "I love you," I said quietly. The smile returned caused my heart to beat that faster. "I love you, Laetitia Donadieu, Priestess of the Five. The women I love more than the sea."

I think admitting that final bit almost made her break down and start crying. "I love you," she managed to state before hugging me incredibly tightly. Then she started to half giggle, half cry, adding, "And you're still excited!" That just made me laugh too before she started to kiss me all over my face, finally meeting my lips.

We floated for quite a while before Jane appeared over the side of the deck. "Are you two actually going to wash or… Holy shit! Is she…"

"Shut up, Janey!" I yelled out.

"Holy…. Are you two…"

"No, Janey! Give us another ten minutes!"

Laetitia was now mortified, her head on my shoulder, though I think she was also trying to cover her laughter by burying her face into my shoulder, feeling her shake in my arms. Jane's face disappeared, so I suggested that we should probably start washing and get out. I had the soap in my pocket and I was surprised that she let me soap her up, though warned me not to misbehave. It took all my self-control, and I mean _all_ my self-control, not to misbehave. Helping wash her hair was a surprisingly tender moment, then she let me wash her face too. Once she was clean, she rather excitedly claimed it was my turn, quite happily running her hands up and down my arms, back and chest. When it came to lower down my body, she handed me the soap so I could look after that.

We were now cleaner than we'd probably been in some time. Laetitia made sure she put her corset back on first, and I was able to assist with that, having help take off plenty so I figured putting one on shouldn't be so hard. With her underwear also on, I climbed up the rigging first before helping her up back onto the deck. We had towels to dry ourselves down, then hurried back to my cabin so we could put on some clean clothes. In my private quarters, the partition door closed, she dropped her towel while I looked at her so I could gain an appreciation. It made me smile though as I said, "Yep, very pale."

She looked a little unsure as she asked, "Am I beautiful, Shepard?"

The question made me chuckle. "I'm surprised you even need to ask," I said, stepping towards her, "Laetitia, I've been entranced by you since the day we met. Why do you think I walked you home all the time? I had a beautiful woman on my arm that I never wanted to part from." I took her in my arms again, making sure she met my eyes. "Why ask now?"

"There is a reason why I joined the faith. Remember how I said that I'm not as innocent as you thought I might be?"

"I remember."

"We should dress first. Can you fix me a drink?"

I made sure I at least put a shirt on first, grabbed the bottle of brandy and a couple of glasses from the desk in the main room, before joining her back on the lounge. She'd already put her robes back on though her little feet were still bare. She curled those under herself while I poured us both a large glass. I had a feeling I was about to hear a secret.

"Laetitia?" She looked me in the eyes. "I won't judge. I promise. Whatever it is, I'll still love you."

Her lower lip trembled for a moment before she gulped half the glass, causing herself to cough for a few seconds. Then she snuggled into my side and took a deep breath. "I was once betrothed to another man." That wasn't a surprise. A beautiful, young woman like her? Since she'd joined the faith as an adult, I assumed she would have had a life before that. "I was young, foolish, and thought I was in love. He was an older gentleman, promising me the world. He took advantage of my naivety, just like my parents, who believed his lies."

"Okay, so you were in love and with another gentleman. Were you happy?"

"As he courted me, yes, of course. I won't lie to myself and say I didn't appreciate the attention and the affection he gave me. The age gap wasn't a concern. Many young women are married off to older gentleman, mostly for security rather than love." I wanted to ask how large a gap, but it wasn't the story. But if she was young, eighteen or nineteen, then I can imagine thirties or forties at least, though he could have been even older. "To help take the strain off my parents, he offered to marry me as long as I moved into his residence before we took nuptials."

"That's not entirely unusual."

"No, it's not. And I looked forward to leaving home, and I thought we would get used to living with each other before we married. I was a fool. I was naïve. And I missed all the signs."

"What signs?"

"He was manipulative. He was controlling. He was a drunk. He was… He was unkind. As soon as he had me in his residence, I was his maid… No, I was his slave. And he…" I watched a shaking hand raise the glass to her lips, taking only a small sip. "He was mean," she said quietly, "And he hurt me."

"How…" I trailed off, before adding, "No, while it certainly matters, you don't have to say it."

"He expected me to perform wifely duties before we were married. I would have done so if he hadn't been so demanding, if he hadn't forced himself on me, if he hadn't been so disgusting about what he wanted to do to me, or what he wanted me to do to him. I wouldn't have done it happily, not once I'd learned what he was really like, but such things are expected, are they not?"

Sadly, I'd heard of similar stories. "What happened? I assume something important…" I already had an idea of what happened. I already understood. I didn't blame her one bit. But I had a feeling she needed to tell me, for herself as much as me.

"One night, he was drunker than usual. He'd hit me more than once already that same day. I had to sleep in the same bed. If I dared sleep anywhere else, he'd drag me into his bed where he could…" She shuddered. I took her glass and filled it, watching her take another sip. "That night, I reached breaking point. He was on top of me, inside me, and I was trying to fight him off, screaming the most hateful things... I just remember this slap. It was like an explosion across my face, but at the same time, finally everything was clear. I knew, if I didn't get out then and there, I was going to die. Maybe not that night. But one day soon, I'd be dead, and he'd make up some story.

I just remember holding him off with one hand while reaching for something, anything, from the bedside table. There was a candleholder. A large one. Candle still lit. I picked it up and slammed it into his face. That got him off me enough that I could roll away onto the floor. It burned his face a little. I just remember scrambling across the ground towards the fireplace. I grabbed one of the pokers and just… hit him. Again. And again. And again. I just kept hitting him until he didn't move.

I put on a coat and boots and just left. I walked through the night, the next day, then through the night after that, all the way home to my parents. I think it was lunchtime when I finally knocked on their front door. They opened it, took one look, and hauled me inside. Taking off my coat, I was covered in blood. His blood. I'm not sure what I told them, but they believed me. I know they did. I'd never seen my father shed a tear until everything came pouring out of me. He blamed himself for sending me with him."

"Was he dead?"

"No. If I had killed him, I would have handed myself in. I couldn't have lived with the guilt. But I'd made sure he'd never hurt anyone again. My parents kept me at home, almost hidden away, just in case people came asking after me. It was around a week later that Mercury came to me. Spoke to me. That is when I told my parents I would become a priestess."

"Did you tell the people at the temple?"

"I told them what happened. I left nothing out. They did not judge me. And they accepted me."

"And what happened to him?"

"I heard rumours. No-one believed I did it, thinking a woman couldn't have inflicted the sort of injuries he suffered. They thought it was a burglary gone wrong, or a jealous husband. Apparently he had been with other women in addition to myself." She trailed off, sipping at her glass. I honestly didn't know what to say, and I think my silence unnerved her. She glanced at me. "Still love me?"

I grabbed one of her hand. "Laetitia, you have a strength inside you I simply didn't realise you had. And that's on me, not you. Thank you for trusting me enough to share that. I had no idea you'd been through anything like that."

"You will be the first man I've been with since… him… And I was inexperienced before meeting him. And he made me feel worthless. Ugly. Unwanted. He'd tell me no other man would want me. No-one would tolerate someone so stupid… It was just a string of insults that made me feel like nothing."

"Well, he was clearly an idiot," I said, trying to inject a little humour into my tone, "You're not worthless. The crew of this vessel appreciate everything you have done for them. They all attend your prayer service in droves, and you always speak from the heart, without anything but the words that flow through you. And as for being ugly, well, I dread to think what he thought was beautiful, as you, Laetitia Donadieu, take my breath away every time you walk in the room." I turned her cheek so she met my eyes, hers wet with tears, her cheeks already streaked. "And I love you," I said quietly.

She manoeuvred so she could wrap her arms around my neck so I could hug her properly as she wept into my shoulder. I didn't blame her, she'd just unloaded one hell of a dark past, and no doubt thought I was going to judge her harshly. Maybe I'm different to a lot of other men, but a wife is someone to be loved and cherished, who is meant to be your partner in life. Yes, there are expected roles one must fulfil, but I couldn't imagine treating the woman you love in such a manner.

"Laetitia?" She lifted her head from my shoulder, allowing me to dry her cheeks with my thumb. "When we make love the first time, it's on your terms. And every time after that, it's on your terms. Until you feel comfortable enough for me to sweep you off your feet and take the lead."

That made her smile. "The body is willing. By the Five, it's willing, Shepard. But the mind… I already know you'd never hurt me. I trust you more than anyone. But…"

"So we wait until you are."

"And that's another reason to love you. Your patience, either with me or others."

"Oh, with you in this little room, I'm just me. Out at that table with the others, or on the quarter- or main deck, I am Captain Shepard. I like the fact I can be two different people for once."

Stating she was a little tired, I offered her a chance to have a nap in my bed, as I had to get back to work. She happily slid under the blankets as I sat down on the edge, giving her hair a stroke as she looked up at me. I sensed a weight had just left her shoulders, wondering how long she'd been waiting to share that with me. Upon leaving, I did turn to see her eyes were already closed. She already looked peaceful, and a part of me longed to remain with her there. She wasn't a distraction; it was actually nice to return to my cabin once my shift had finished and for it not to be empty. I remembered the words I used to describe being intimate with her; 'make love'. Since when did I ever 'make love'? I had a long list of whores I'd fucked. You don't 'make love' to whores.

Closing the door to give her a little peace, I made sure the doors to my cabin were also closed before heading up the quarterdeck. Pressly informed me that the wind had picked up, and I suggested we should use it while it was blowing, so hoisted sail, weighed anchor, and the boat slowly started to move a couple of hours later. We didn't pick up any great speed, but we were moving.

Calling up Coxswain Lanton, the former Batarian CPO, I asked him to look at the coast and let me know again where we were. He returned a few minutes later. "We should see coastal towns by tomorrow, if memory serves me correctly. The first large town with a harbour we should make by tomorrow afternoon if the wind holds."

"I don't remember, but did your ship sail with a flag?"

"Generally yes, though we'd take it in while going on a raid. As the Asari won't recognise your flag, they'll be curious but wary. But you've already closed the portholes, and if you keep men with weapons from the deck, they should let you dock."

"Do they know our tongue?"

He could only shrug. "As I said, I've had little contact with them. Only me the one, and we didn't talk." I wasn't sure if he was being rude or not, so let the comment pass.

"Thank you, Coxswain. Your information might prove invaluable."

"Of course, sir."

As he left, I called him back. "I am sorry about your friend. What happened to him most certainly does not reflect on the Empire."

"Thank you, sir. But the others and I already know. We won't let the actions of a single man define the rest of you."

I nodded. "It is my turn to thank you, Coxswain."

He saluted, a gesture I returned, and he returned to his station. Turning to Pressly, I ordered he and Moreau to keep the _Normandy_ on its current course until we finally noticed civilisation. The barrelman at the top of the centre mast was under strict instructions to now simply watch the shoreline. I think all of us were watching the shoreline though it was eventually too dark to see anything. Unfortunately, there was no sign of any light from shore either. Arcturus could be brighter than expected once all the street lamps were turned on.

As I was rather hungry, as I'd completely forgotten to eat lunch after my swim and then a couple of hours with Laetitia, I headed back to the cabin, Laetitia awake, dressed, and sat at the table. She glanced at me and smiled as I leaned down to kiss her before taking a seat in my usual place. I must admit, she looked… happy. That made me smile as she leaned across to kiss my cheek. "Thank you for listening, Shepard."

"You already seem… happier, for want of a better word."

"You now know my biggest secret. It's actually rather liberating." She grabbed my hand. "And trust me, I'm not beginning to suggest you tell me yours. I think you've shared quite enough about yourself as it is."

"I'm not sure I have a 'big' secret. I have plenty of little ones, but I think I've told you most of them."

She leaned in closer, whispering, "Sleeping with whores is only one secret, not many little ones." Then she giggled at the face I pulled. "How many did you sleep with?" I'll admit, I blushed as she asked further, "A lot?"

"Whenever I was in dock, I'd generally find myself in an area of town that catered to my desire. Tankard of ale. Plate of food. Woman or two on my knee or lap, who would then escort me to a room. As I said, I wasn't looking for love, but I'm a man and have my needs. You'd be surprised most would lie back after the deed and just like to talk."

"Have you ever been with someone, you know, permanently?"

"I've never been betrothed. Not even close. I was close to one girl while I was at the Imperial Naval Academy but it eventually petered out once she realised I would be at sea more often than not. And, to be honest, I wasn't ready to commit then."

Dinner was eventually served, Jane wandering in to join us as usual. The conversation centred around who the Asari were and the sort of reception to expect. We must have discussed that for a good couple of hours, eventually sharing a couple of glasses of brandy as always, enjoying an after-dinner cigarette too. And, of course, Jane had to make one or two jokes about Laetitia and I having a swim together earlier, and the fact Laetitia was quite obviously naked with me. All she did was grab my hand and let Jane know that she loved me.

Watching Jane's reaction to Laetitia admit that was hilarious, her jaw dropped wide, glass dropping to the table, and only quick reflexes stopping it rolling into the floor. She looked at me like I was a completely different person. "What happened to 'Oh, I'll never find love. I love the sea too much. Blah, blah, blah."

I looked at Laetitia. "I guess I just had to find the right woman first." She just blushed as I looked back at my sister. "I thought you'd be happy for me?"

"Oh, I am. Trust me. It's just… a surprise. A good surprise! Mother will be delighted, that's for sure." She looked across at Laetitia. "So will you remain in his quarters?"

"That is up to Shepard, but we both don't want too much gossip about us. Eating dinner here doesn't cause a fuss, and the occasional night spent here doesn't sent too many tongues wagging. Staying here permanently… It…"

"Laetitia, trust me. No-one gives a shit." Laetitia blinked in surprise while I couldn't help chuckle. "I'm being serious here," she added further, "None of your officers will care, Johnny." Laetitia had a giggle at Jane using her name for me. I didn't mind as she already knew. "And as for the crew, they wouldn't really know what goes on up here, and are too wrapped up in their own lives to care who sleeps in your cabin."

"Give it time, Jane," Laetitia said, "There is no rush, after all."

Jane just leaned over and playfully punched my shoulder. "About damned time, brother."

"Mother will be pressuring you next. The pitter patter of tiny feet…"

She just sighed. "I know."

Thankfully the conversation moved on, and Jane was ready to depart half an hour later when there was a knock at the door. One of the night watchmen walked in quickly, stopped and saluted in the middle of the room. "Captain, I have news!"

He sounded rather excited. So much so that I had to get to my feet. "What is it, man?"

"Land, sir. We can see lights!"

I didn't even bother putting on my jacket, the three of us with him rushing out onto the deck, grabbing my eyeglass on the way. The main deck was lower than the quarterdeck, so I walked right to the back of the ship and climbed the railing to be as high as possible. I felt Laetitia grab my legs to help me keep balance as I put the eyeglass to my right eye. With the swell of the sea, it took a little time for my eyes to adjust and to find the faint light.

But there it was, in the distance. No idea how far, but it would be no more than a mile and a half if I judged correctly. It was too dark to make out anything else, but it was civilisation that was not the Empire.

"What do you see?" Laetitia asked.

"Lights. I see lights!" I paused before yelling, "Navigator?"

"Sir?"

"Keep the boat on the same heading. We must be getting close to this large town Lanton spoke of!"

"Aye, sir. We're far enough away that we shouldn't run into anything, but we're at half sail for the night, sir."

"Very good. Keep making notes on your map. It doesn't have to be exact but as accurate as possible would be preferred."

"I'll do my best, sir."

Feet back on the deck, I felt a surge of excitement at the possibilities. We were on the verge of meeting an entirely new races of people. It was what many sailors had dreamed of whatever they boarded a ship and hoisted the sails. I could hear the conversations immediately start, particularly between the men. Word had spread about the Asari being a race of blue females. Many of them were no doubt already thinking with their dicks rather than their brains. I didn't blame them. Whenever a ship of mine pulled into port, every man without a woman at home, and even some who did, would be given furlough and immediately head to town and find those taverns of ill-repute to spend some of his hard earned coin.

Returning to my cabin, as there was little I could actually do, I made sure I returned to my desk to make a note of it in both the official log and diary, noting our approximate position, the time of day and what we actually saw, which to be honest, wasn't a whole lot. But I put in big letters, underlining it for emphasis.

'CIVILISATION FOUND!'

We were now into our third month on the sea. After weeks of monotony, running to a Batarian ship and our first battle at sea, taking prisoners and learning information about our world, learning humans were not alone in the world, we were maybe one day, two at the most, from finally meeting a non-human race. It was difficult making sure the official log remained that. Objective, without sharing too many of my own thoughts and feelings.

Checking my pocket watch, it was later than I thought, and despite the excitement, I yawned and figured I should at least get a few hours' kip before the next morning. Laetitia went nowhere except my cabin, having returned to her wardroom first to change into a shirt and trousers, letting me know she'd taken off her corset. She'd done so before whenever she had joined me, but seemed to be letting me know for added reason.

I found out that reason when sliding under the blankets and, after blowing out the candle, her shirt disappeared, as when she cuddled into me, I felt only the skin of her back. Soft, very soft skin. So different to mine. Even her hands were delightfully soft compared to my rough, scarred examples. She cuddled me, and I felt her breasts graze my chest, and she must have been a little excited herself. Or maybe she was cold. Surprisingly, we both went to sleep rather quickly. It had been a long day.

I saw her in most of her glory the next morning, the only thing missing those legs I hoped to see one day soon. Her body otherwise was exquisite. I definitely had a look in my eyes as she had a good giggle at my expense. But I also behaved. As I'd promised, she would take the lead until she felt comfortable enough. She had her scars, but they were underneath her perfect, near porcelain skin. When she sat up to put on her shirt before we walked out for breakfast, ever her back was beautiful to look at. Who thought a woman's back could be so wonderful? Sure, I'd seen my fair share during certain activities. Maybe it meant more because it was her…

The Normandy was still trundling along, the sails full hoisted but the wind not as strong as I'd hoped. Taking my position on the quarterdeck, Moreau and Pressly were stationed already, with all my other officers joining me, even Taylor, who usually kept to himself in the supply room. I had the report from the night watch. I was halfway through reading it when I heard the call from the barrelman. I couldn't quite understand what he said, so a watch officer climbed the rigging to hear it before he climbed down and ran towards me.

"It's a ship, sir. Tracking us. Just on the horizon."

"Who does it belong to?"

"No idea. We can't see who is on board nor can we see their flag, not that we'd recognise any other of this world. But they're definitely watching us."

"Okay. At least we know there are others out there now and that we're now being observed. But nothing will approach from the bow due to the wind. Mister Pressly, keep the Normandy on the same course, perhaps slowly heading closer to the coastline. We must be getting close to this town of which we've been informed."

There was little chance of anyone concentrating on anything to shoreline in the distance. The only topic of conversation was about who these Asari were, what they were like, and would they be friendly. I must have strolled around the deck at least half a dozen times. On the starboard side was the shoreline. On the port side was the ship on the horizon. I couldn't see it with the naked eye, but with an eyeglass, I could just about see it.

The wind was strong enough to help us really pick up speed. The ship following us was slowly but surely converging on our position. It wasn't an attack run, keeping track of their progress, and they must have noticed our portholes were closed, as theirs were also closed. Though it was possible we were looking at a merchant ship rather than a warship.

I now had two groups of people. One watching the ship, one watching the shore. The excitement and tension was so thick. I know I was nervous tension personified. It probably flowed into my crew, though I don't think anyone would blame myself or them. We were on the verge of making history for the Empire. Lunchtime passed with only small signs of civilisation on the shoreline, passing the occasional small town, but no sign of a larger town or even a city with a harbour. I wanted to dock at a pier and walk off the _Normandy_ to meet and greet the locals.

Soon enough, the other ship was barely a mile off our port side, almost level and quite clearly now escorting us along. I was tempted to try and communicate with them, but they wouldn't have known our flag system, and while we could have attempted to write something that they could possibly see, would they even know our language?

The shoreline moved towards us, creating a headland, meaning Moreau had to change course, taking us even closer to the other ship. But it was heading past the headland that finally revealed what we'd been searching for. Everyone left their stations as we headed to the starboard side. I had my eyeglass out immediately, taking it all in. I'm not sure if it was a town or city, but what I immediately noticed was a natural harbour and an enormous dockyard. There was at least a half dozen ships in dock, with another half dozen empty berths.

"Pressly, reduce sail and turn to starboard!" I heard those orders repeated so added, "Nice and slow, Pressly. Don't want to go crashing into their harbour. Want a good first impression, after all!"

"Sir, the other ship is turning and following us in," a watch officer reported.

I gave more orders. For officers to start lining up, commissioned and NCOs. I was already dressed, but quickly headed into my cabin to change into a pair of clean clothes I'd kept spare just for this occasion. Laetitia appeared dressed in surprisingly white robes, admitting she'd done exactly the same thing upon seeing me walk out in a rather blue jacket with cream breeches, and with rather polished boots too.

The sails were now completely reduced, leaving the ship to head into dock with just the forward sail and the tide. I'm not sure if it was a city, but it appeared rather large, and the buildings as we approached were very impressive. Very white and clean. In the middle distance was a building looming over the rest, assuming it was either a temple or a palace. The docks were study, made with stone instead of wood, much like those of Arcturus and Portsmouth.

Officers were in position. Many crew members were also now on deck, dressed as smartly as possible. The Imperial flag had been hoisted at the bow of the ship. Taking position at the bow, I looked through my eyeglass and could see commotion on the docks. And it was then that I had my first glimpse of the Asari. And, if I didn't know any better, they looked just like us!

Moreau and Pressly lined us up perfectly, and once we were close enough, rope was thrown towards the waiting Asari, who quickly grabbed the dock lines and quickly started to wrap them around large stone bollards. Standing at the side of the ship, I looked down the pier, noticing a group of soldiers heading our way, obviously soldiers as they marched in formation, armed with weapons. They stopped at the far end of the pier, so would obviously waiting for us to disembark.

"Captain Alenko!"

"Sir?"

"Watch our backs."

"Aye, sir."

I turned to Miranda and Laetitia, the three who would join me on foreign soil. Miranda, as my XO, and Laetitia as the representative of the faith. Jane was being left in change of the _Normandy_. Technically, I should have left Miranda as she was second in charge, but I wanted to give Jane the chance to show her stuff. Purely personal, but I'd had a word with Miranda, and she was more interested in joining me onshore.

The _Normandy_ finally stilled as it was secured to the dock. Whether we were portraying any real power to these people, I couldn't be sure. Would they be intimidated? Impressed? Or find out ship rather pathetic? A secure walkway was lowered to the pier so the three of us could disembark. As captain and leader, I was the first to leave the ship, following my Miranda and then Laetitia. The pier had immediately emptied once the ship had been secured. The three of us turned towards the end of the pier, where a large crowd was forming. Out of the crowd approached a trio of Asari in return. Their uniforms were similar, though their jackets were purple with white breeches. The Asari in the centre wasn't armed, the one to either side were. Their weaponry appeared roughly the same.

We stopped about half a dozen paces from the other. I came to attention, as did my companions, and I offered a salute. "Captain John Shepard. Commander of the _Normandy_. Representative of His Imperial Majesty, Uhtred III, Emperor of the Twelve Realms. We come in peace."

The Asari bowed then surprised me by replying. "Pleasure to meet you, Captain Shepard. Your arrival has been predicted for some time. Allow me to welcome you to Nos Astra, the greatest harbour city of the Republics of the Asari."

"And you are?"

A slight smile. "I am the leader of this city, in your language known as a mayor. My name is Benezia T'Soni. Come, you and your people. You have come a long way, you have much to learn, and there are people you must meet."

"Of course, but what do you mean?"

"You are obviously here about the _Dunkerque,_ are you not? It happened so long ago, we were wondering if someone from our Empire would ever come looking for the ship..." She paused, before adding, "And the survivors, or at least their descendants."

I couldn't help share a glance with Miranda and Laetitia. I could see the shock on their faces. "Miranda, you'd better spread word. Let's speak with the Asari first, then we'll get crew off the ship."

"Of course, sir," she replied, immediately saluting and disappeared back onto the ship.

I walked forward towards Benezia with hand outstretched. She understood the gesture and met my hand. "Thank you for the welcome, Mayor T'Soni."

"The Republics of the Asari welcome the Empire and humanity, Captain Shepard."

* * *

 _A/N – So, I've gone with peaceful first contact… Well, technically second contact, but considering the Batarians are human (which will all be explained much later…)_


End file.
